Knowing
by Maetro
Summary: You think you know someone.  And then you realize you really don't know them at all.  Catherine begins to realize that there's much more to Sara than she ever imagined and she wants to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** CSI belongs to CBS and whoever else holds rights to the show and it's characters.

**Rating: **PG for now. Although that may change with later chapters.

**Timeline:** It doesn't relate to any specific episode but it falls somewhere in the early seasons.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure where this came from but it's been in my head for a few days now, bugging me to write it so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

"You think you know someone," Catherine muttered as she let the phone drop back into it's cradle. Her job had shown her that you can never quite be certain of what's going on inside someone's head. That no matter how close to someone you might be you never know just what their capable of doing.

She had been witness to it time and time again, families shattered by the crimes of a mother, a father, a child, friends and neighbours shocked at how someone they knew could do such a thing. She had seen the horrible things that people did to each other. Knew the darkness that people were capable of. She shouldn't be surprised by it.

Yet she was, every time. Even though she knew it to be a falsehood, she prided herself on being able to read people. On being able to figure out what it was that made others tick. And then she got complacent.

Until she got her heart handed to her, just a little more bruised and battered than the last time.

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh and stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, replying the brief relationship with Vincent in her head, trying to figure out when it had all come apart.

It's not like she'd expected him to stick around forever. She had no illusions that he was the one. But she had not expected it to end so abruptly either. Nor in a phone call at six thirty in the morning.

Just yesterday they had been making plans to have breakfast and spend some time together, today he was breaking up with her, telling her that he'd met someone else. To be honest, she hadn't thought he'd had it in him. She'd figured when it finally did end, she'd be the one ending it.

On the bright side...She reached for the phone and hit a number on the speed dial, listening as the phone beeped out it's sequence of numbers and then started to ring on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nance. It's me. Do you think you could drop Lyndsey off at the lab? I'm going to take her out for breakfast before school."

"Sure thing. The kids are just getting up now. I'll have her to you in about an hour."

Catherine offered her thanks and hung up the phone already in a better mood at the prospect of spending some time with her daughter.

An hour and twenty minutes later Catherine was finishing up the last of her paperwork, intent on getting it done before leaving for the weekend. She signed the last page with a flourish, gathered up all her file folders to deposit on Grissom's desk and then headed to the breakroom to collect Lyndsey.

When she reached her destination she had to pause in the doorway and blinked to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Sitting at the table in her breakroom was her daughter, a text and notebook spread out before her. That in itself was not so unusual a site. But Sara Sidle sitting beside her, grinning widely as her daughter giggled about something, well that was quite unusual.

Lyndsey was the first to notice her standing in the doorway. "Look, Mommy, Sara's helping me with my maths."

"Helping you? Or did you con her into doing it for you?" she asked, unable to mask the grin at both the site before her and the suggestion.

She's fallen victim to that scheme a few times herself, she was ashamed to admit. It was hard to say know to those wide, teary eyes and forlorn voice saying, "but Mommy I need your help. I just don't understand."

"No. I've been doing it myself. I swear."

Sara nodded her confirmation. "I did the first few, as an example, but she did the rest of the page herself."

"That's very good, Lynds." Catherine said, coming into the room and stopping beside her daughter long enough to lean down and give her a kiss on the top of the head before moving past her to get a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Sara." She added as she took a seat at the table across from them.

The dark haired woman, predictably, shrugged and avoided the praise by shifting her gaze down to her hands and twisting her watch around her wrist.

"You didn't give Sara a hard time about it, did you?" she asked her daughter, knowing that homework, especially math homework lately, could sometimes lead to a bit of scene.

Lyndsey shook her head. "No, Mommy. Sara's so much better than Mrs Anderson. She actually makes it make sense."

That earned a quirk of the lips from the brunette in question.

"I was just explaining to Lyndsey that there are different ways to learn things, like math. And that learning on way over the other doesn't make someone more or less smart. It's just that people's brains process information differently and the trick is learning which way works best for her."

Lyndsey nodded earnesly and slid her page over so her mother could see. Catherine stared down at the page as Sara continued to explain.

"When I was a kid, I had trouble with multiplying too but I found that if I drew it out, it made more sense than just looking at the numbers. I thought it might work for Lyndsey."

She said it so offhand, like it was no big thing. She had no idea she had just spared Catherine an hour of yelling and tears tonight when Lyndsey got home from school because she didn't want to do her homework.

"You're right Lynds," she said. "Sara is so much better than Mrs. Anderson."

Who would have thought it? You think you know someone and then they do something that completely surprises you.

She caught the blush on the other woman's cheeks and bit back a smile. "So, Lyndsey and I were just heading out to breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

Catherine wasn't sure who was more surprised by the invitation, Sara or herself.

Although their working relationship had improved since that first case together their relationship had sort of plateaued after that. They got along well enough at work or when the team went out to breakfast but they didn't interact much outside of work or their group. This was probably the first real one on one conversation they'd had that didn't revolve around blood spatter or trace evidence.

"I..uh..I'd love to come," Sara finally stuttered out a response.

Catherine nodded, feeling inexplicably pleased by her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

kyw0202 ,TheTruthIsInsideOfYou ,Emma Jay Bentley , Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. It's always nice to know that I'm on the right track with a story and that people are interested.

**Author's Note:** All right here's the thing, I'm a writer. I write because I love it. I love everything about it, developing characters, setting up scenes and creating plotlines. I write for other people, I write for myself. I'm going to write this story whether anyone reads it or not.

I am not, however, going to go through the effort of uploading and posting this story unless people review it. I'm not going to beg at the beginning/end of each chapter reviews either. If you're reading it, like it or hate it let me know and I'll keep posting. Otherwise, this story will remain one of many in my private collection.

**Chapter 2**

Catherine was still questioning her decision to invite Sara to breakfast ten minutes later as they walked out of the lab. She didn't know what had possesed her to ask and she felt a little guilty about wishing she hadn't. It's not that she didn't want to spend time with her colleague she was just worried that things might be awkward. What if they couldn't find anything to talk about? Or worse, what if it turned out they didn't like each other?

When Sara had first shown up, Catherine had been angered by the idea of her, an outsider coming in to investigate and pass judgement on her team. When Sara had decided to stay, Catherine had felt threatened by this newcomer who was younger, smarter and not neccessarily prettier but definitely beautiful, in a different way. She had that whole tall, dark and mysterious thing going for her and Catherine had worried that she'd be pushed aside.

After awhile it became clear that wasn't going to happen and Catherine was able to relax and let her guard down but they were still no closer than they had been about a year ago. What if it was not because they'd never taken the time to get to know each other but because they simply had nothing in common?

When she spotted Warrick in the parking lot ahead of them she debated calling out to him, invinting him along. But at the very last second she stopped herself. Because, what if she was wrong, what if they could be great friends? Didn't she owe it to herself and Sara to at least try?

"So, where were you thinking for breakfast?" Sara's voice broke into her thoughts as they reached the row of cars where both of their SUV's were parked.

"Denny's," Lyndsey answered for Catherine.

"Well, Denny's it is then. There's one a couple of blocks away." She made a vague gesture in the general direction. " It's not far from Lyndsey's school."

Sara nodded. "All right. I'll meet you there." She headed down the row towards her own SUV then turned around and re-appeared at Catherine's side just as she'd finished settling Lyndsey into her seat.

"Why don't I just ride with you?" Sara suggested. "You have to come back this way on your way home, right? You can just drop me off at my car then."

"As long as you don't mind waiting while I drop Lyndsey off at school."

Sara gave a mild shrug. "Not like I have anything pressing to get home to today."

"No? Nobody waiting up at home for you then?"

Sara's lips quirked in a faint smirk. "Not for awhile, no."

"But there was at some point in the not so distant past?"

"Well, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" Sara asked as she pulled open the driver's side door and held it for Catherine.

"And they say chivalry is dead." She offered the other woman a small smile and a nod of thanks as she climbed into the car.

As she settled into her seat she watched Sara stride around the front of the car, unable to prevent herself from admiring the other woman's casual, easy stride and the grace with which she slid into car. She averted her gaze before she could be caught staring however, lest it make Sara uncomfortable.

With that walk, that _swagger, _and coming from San Fransisco there was no way Sara wasn't aware that other women found her attractive, even if she wasn't attracted to them herself (though Catherine had her suspicions.) But Sara didn't strike her as the type who invited attention and Catherine didn't want to start their morning off on an awkward note.

She turned her attention to the drive instead, which was only a few short blocks but still a challenge that required a great deal of concentration in the congested stop and go traffic of the early morning rush hour.

As soon as they got going, Lyndsey launched into a story, something about last weeks field trip to the zoo and Catherine listened with one ear, contented to let the sound of her daughter's voice and Sara's fill the car.

The Denny's lot was fairly empy when they pulled in, which Catherine considered a blessing. The less people the faster they'd be in and out so she could get Lyndsey to school on time.

She found a space near the front entrance and the three of them climbed out of the car.

"Lyndsey, take a hand," she instructed her daughter, before the little girl could take off at full pelt across the parking lot. With a sigh, Lyndsey clasped her outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led at a more stately pace towards the building.

Sara was on her other side, her long legs eating up the pavement in a few easy strides until once again she was holding the door open for mother and daughter to pass through.

Lyndsey led them to a booth by the window and Catherine slid in beside her. Sara took the bench on the other side and for a moment, awkward silence ensued.

She wanted to follow up on the conversation they'd started back in the parking lot but couldn't help but think that the moment had passed, that anything else she said would be prying into the younger woman's life.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes. And a milkshake." Lyndsey announced, breaking the silence.

The two women exchanged amsued grins.

"No milkshakes for breakfast, Lynds. Juice. Or milk. And you can have chocolate chips in your pancakes if you eat the fruit on the side. Even the melons."

For a moment, Lyndsey looked like she was going to protest then nodded in agreement as her attention was diverted away from the menu to the coloring page placed in front of her by the waitress.

Catherine had been in here so many times she didn't even need to look at the menu, and Sara ordered a simple french toast breakfast then the waitress dissapeared with their orders, leaving them alone once again.

"Sara, color with me?"

Catherine couldn't help but grin at how startled looked by the request or the slightly stammered agreement as Sara picked a crayon from the package and idyly traced lines across the page. She felt both relieved that Lyndsey was there, to break the ice but also guilty for using her daughter as a buffer. She was a grown woman, she should be able to hold an adult conversation with her co-worker.

"So," she said, deciding that maybe just a little bit of prying was in order. "What exactly does a day in the life of Sara Sidle entail?"

Sara met her gaze for a moment then glanced away. "Not much, really. After shift I go home, grab some breakfast maybe watch a movie or do some housework. Get some sleep and then back in to do it again."

"No hobbies? Interests?"

"You mean like listening to my police scanner and reading forensic journals?"

"Not quite what I meant. Don't you have any interests that don't relate to the job?"

Sara appeared to consider this for a moment. "I guess not. Not really. I play guitar, a little. Not very often. And definitely not very well. In San Fransicso on the weekends I'd go mountain biking or hiking sometimes but I haven't started back up since I moved here."

"There's a lot of great trails and stuff up around Lake Mead."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Can't say that I spend all that much time up there but I dated a guy, years ago, who was big into biking, mountain climbing, all that stuff."

Sara nodded. "Maybe I'll go check it out."

"No you won't."

Sara grinned. "No. I probably won't. All right, turnabout's fair play and all, what's a day in the life of the Willow's women like?"

Having the conversation turned around her wasn't all that unexpected, in fact she was surprised that Sara had gone this long being the center of attention not to mention at how much the other woman had revealed about herself in only a few sentences. She'd learned more about Sara in the last ten minutes than she had in the last year of working with her.

"Well, during the week it's all about getting Lyndsey to school and dance class and making sure homework's done and I've gotten enough sleep to be coherent all shift. Weekends are a bit more relaxed. Take care of errands, chores, just spend time with her." She glanced over at her daughter, who was happily coloring away, completely unaware of the conversation going on around her.

"We're going to the butteryfly conservatory this weekend," Lyndsey piped in. Okay, so maybe not so unaware. And suddenly their adult conversation had been comandeered as Lyndsey regaled Sara with all the cool things that she was going to see. For her part, Sara listened with rapt attention, laughing in all the right spots and asking all the right questions until their food came and Lyndsey's attention was diverted once again.

"For someone who says they're not very good with kids, you seem to be doing pretty well to me."

Sara glanced up, a faint pinkness tinging her cheeks "Well, I never had any younger siblings, no little cousins or anything like that. But, Lyndsey's a great kid. She makes it easy."

"Yeah, I'm going to remember that next time I need a babysitter."

They both laughed.

"You know, I might actually enjoy that."

"And I might actually take you up on that."

Their conversation petered out as they turned their attention to their meals but it was not an awkward silence, it was one of companionship, there was an ease between them that had not existed before and Catherine knew with certainty that she had done the right thing, in asking Sara to join them for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**For all disclaimers, see Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Thank you, to those who took the time to leave a comment after reading. I do appreciate it.

As I said, as long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep posting.

I should be able to get a chapter up at least once a week, maybe more, (unfortunately) maybe less.

**Chapter 3**

Breakfast could not have gone better. Though it was over much to soon. It seemed that just as they were starting to feel comfortable with each other, just as they were starting to pull down the walls of professionalism that had kept them as friendly colleagues and moving towards something closer to friends their food was gone and the waitress had brought them the check.

Which Catherine discreetly paid while Sara was listening with rapt attention as Lyndsey explained her drawing. By the time Lyndsey had finished her rambling description the waitress was gone and Catherine was sliding out of the booth. Sara followed suit, making it to her feet and a step away from the table before pausing and glancing back and then turning her attention to Catherine.

"How much do I owe-"

"I asked you, so my treat."

Sara's hand hovered just above her pocket, fingers clasped around the corners of her wallet. "Cath, I-"

"You can get it next time." And she meant it. She wasn't just saying it idylly, the way people do. She really wanted there to be a next time. She had enjoyed seeing this different, lighter side of Sara. Her wry, slightly dark humour had come as a surprise to Catherine, who had really only seen the serious, csi side or her at work and the quiet, slightly reserved Sara from team breakfasts and the occasional break in the lunchroom. The younger woman was surprisingly animated in a one on one conversation.

She didn't seem to like talking about herself and tended to deflect the conversation away from her as quickly as possible, which only made Catherine want to know more. But she hadn't pushed today, content to chat about other things instead. Sara seemed like the type who let you in slowly and Catherine was slightly startled to realize that she really wanted to be let in. It wasn't just that she wanted a better working relationship with her co-worker or wanted to fill some idle curiosity about her. Or even that she wanted to be friends with her, going to breakfast after working, coffee on the weekends, hanging out, watching movies. No. She wanted to know her. She wanted to understand what made Sara tick, what made her laugh, what made her sad, why abuse cases got to her so deeply and all the other stuff that made Sara, Sara.

Which would mean more breakfasts. More time spent together. She only hoped that Sara had enjoyed herself enough to want those things too.

Sara looked like she wanted to argue, her mouth opened as if she were going to say something but then all she came out with was, "All right. If you say so."

Catherine hadn't expected her to aquisce so easily. Nor did she know how to address the doubt in Sara's voice, her words agreeing but her tone making it clear that she didn't really think there would be a next time. She didn't know if reassuring Sara that there would in fact be more breakfasts, more time spent together would be helpful. She had a feeling that anything she said right now would sound like an empty promise.

"C'mon Lynds, we've got to get you to school." Catherine brushed right past the moment. With a long suffering sigh her daughter slid from the booth as well and headed towards the door.

"Lynds, hand" she reminded her daughter as they stepped outside, extending her arm only to let it fall to her side as Lyndsey slipped her hand through Sara's.

Catherine bit back a smile as the dark haired woman flinched at the unexpected contact and blinked down at the girl hanging off her arm then glanced over at Catherine, who just shrugged.

It didn't really surprise her that Lyndsey had taken so quickly to the other woman. Catherine had always told her daughter that her team was family. Gil, Nick and Warrick had been like uncles to her since she was born. The fact that the other woman hadn't been around as much didn't deter Lyndsey in the least from treating her like a favoured aunt. It was just, Catherine couldn't help but feel guilty that her eight year old daughter had taken the lesson better than she had.

"All right, so I'll drop Lyndsey off and then take you back to your car," Catherine said to silence the recriminations in her own mind.

"Okay." Sara nodded and held the door open for Lyndsey, making sure that she had buckled herself in before pushing it shut. She had Catherine's door open for her before the other woman had a chance to reach for it.

"Thank you."

Sara just nodded as Catherine stepped past her and climbed into the car. She bit back a comment about the other woman's gentlemanly behaviour, not quite sure how it would go over. Or maybe, not quite sure if she would be able to say it without sounding flirtacious.

It was a short ride to Lyndsey's school and then they were headed back to the lab for Sara's car. Even though it was only a few extra minutes, Catherine was glad that Sara had made the suggestion to ride together because she was glad to have those few extra minutes.

All to soon they were pulling into the lot and idylling in place behind Sara's car.

"I..uh..I had a great time," Catherine said, feeling suddenly awkward. "I'm glad we did this."

Sara nodded. "Yeah. Me too." She offered a smile, not a smirk or a quirk of her lips but a full blown, gapped-tooth grin.

"We'll have to do it again. Soon."

Again, Sara nodded.

That they should have done this long before now hung unspoken between them.

It felt like the end of a date, that moment where you hover between goodnight or invinting the other person in. Which was ridiculous because this wasn't a date.

So, why did she want to lean in and kiss Sara right now?

"Thanks for breakfast, Catherine," Sara said. "Have a good weekend." And then she was gone.

Catherine forced her gaze away from the gentle swing of her hips and the way her ass looked in those jeans and accelerated forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you, to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad to know that those of you who are reading are enjoying the story and that I'm on the right track.

And I hope that, equally, if you don't like what I'm doing with the story, you'll tell me that as well.

**Chapter 4**

It was almost a week before Catherine even saw Sara again. She was off for the weekend and then when she went back to work Sunday night she learned that Sara would be off for the next to nights because she had to be in court.

Catherine tried to convince herself that she wasn't dissapointed by this fact. That her interest in her co-workers shift was nothing more than idle curiosity and that she hadn't been looking forward to Sunday night just so she could see the other woman again.

And that if she were eager to see Sara again it was just no different than when she looked forward to seeing any of her other colleagues. She liked spending time with the people she worked with, as a group or one on one. She enjoyed their company, their friendship. Sometimes the only thing that got her through a tough shift was the thought of going out for breakfast with Nick, or Warrick or Grissom.

She even almost managed to do it. But this eagerness to see Sara felt different. More focused, more intense. And even as she reasoned that the two of them had a lot of time to make up for and she just didn't want Sara to think that their breakfast was a one off, that she was in a hurry to see Sara again to re-affirm the burgeoning friendship she knew she wasn't being entirely truthful to herself.

Because that still didn't explain the way her stomach fluttered in anticipation when she walked into the building or why it sunk in dissapointment when she heard that news that Sara was in court.

Nor did it explain the sour mood that settled over her on Tuesday night when she learned that Sara had come in early and Gil had already sent her out on assignment

Or how by Wednesday she was starting to feel antsy. She knew that something was going on, something more than just wanting to get to know Sara better. More than just wanting to make sure that they didn't slide back into being civil co-workers, but it wasn't something she was ready to examine just yet.

When she arrived at work her heart rate sped up and her stomach fluttered as she approached the breakroom.. She could actually hear her heart pounding in her ears as she rounded the corner and scanned the room.

The smile that formed on her lips when she spotted Sara sitting on the couch was wide and bright. She tried to curb it as she called out a greeting to everyone in the room, even though she was looking right at the other woman. For her part Sara barely even looked up from her magazine as she mumbled a quiet, "Hey, Catherine," that was almost drowned out by the greetings from Warrick, Greg and Nick.

She schooled her face into a neutral mask as she crossed the room to the coffee pot, using the few moments with her back to the room to compose herself. She knew that she was over-reacting. That she had built up the moment of seeing Sara again into something more signifigant than it actually was but that didn't stop her from feeling hurt and dissapointed that it hadn't been more.

The act of pouring and preparing her coffee gave her a few minutes to shove her feelings aside and by the time she turned around to face the room her face showed no trace of the turmoil going on inside at the moment.

The only available seat was on the couch next to Sara and Catherine reluctantly took it.

"Hey, long time no see," Sara said once she'd sat down. "How's your week going?"

Catherine glanced over and saw that she had Sara's full attention, that she had turned to face Catherine, her magazine closed on her lap. She couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at this.

"Uh...good." She stuttered out, wincing at her response. All that build up about getting to talk to Sara again and that was the best she could come up with? A week ago that would have been sufficient. She'd say fine, asked Sara about her week, Sara would have said hers was fine as well and that would have been it. Sara would turn back to her magazine and Catherine would jump into conversation with Nick and Warrick. But, she didn't want to go back to how it had been, they were supposed to be moving forward after all. This was her chance to do that.

"Well, up until today, anyway," she continued. "Lyndsey is mad at me because she has a dance competition on Saturday and I won't be there."

"No?"

"No. It's first thing in the morning. There's no way I'd be able to make it there after shift."

"I could take your Friday for you, if you want."

Catherine shook her head. "That's not why I told you about it," she said. "I was-"

"I know. But I'm off and it's not like I had any big plans or anything."

"I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't. I offered."

Catherine wanted to take Sara up on the offer but at the same time she felt like she would be taking advantage of their newly forming friendship if she did.

"Look, Catherine, we both know that, chances are, I'll end up here anyways." Sara offered a faint smirk and Catherine couldn't help but smirk back. "Either Grissom will call me in or I'll come in on my own because I'm bored. At least if I'm here, use it to your advantage."

Catherine slowly nodded, a thought forming. "All right. But, if you're going to take my shift for me then let me cook dinner for you Friday night. If you're going to work for me, the least I can do it make sure you go to work well fed."

Sara chuckled sofly. "All right. Sounds like a fair trade to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I apologize that this is so short but I got stuck on the actual dinner scene and I figured you'd rather have short chapter now than have to wait while I sorted out the rest of it so I decided I'd post this part now to tide you over until I get the rest written.

**Ch****apter 5**

It was only two days yet Friday seemed impossibly far away. Or at least it did until it actually rolled around and then Catherine found herself wishing that she had more time. Another day, another couple hours even and she'd have a chance to make the house cleaner, the meal better and just generally be more prepared.

She agonized over her hair and makeup, depated over several outfits and pulled nearly ever pair of shoes she owned out of her closet. Sara would be heading to work after dinner, so she didn't want to be too fancy but she still wanted to look nice.

"Mom, can we have pizza for dinner?" Lyndsey appeared in her doorway as she examined another outfit in front of the mirror.

"No, Lynds. Not tonight."

"But Mom-" Lyndsey started to protest and then cut herself off, eyeing her mother's outfit. "Are you going out tonight?" she asked, her tone growing harder than any eight years old's should.

Catherine shot her daughter a look, letting her know she didn't appreciate being spoken to like that but Lyndsey simply stared back at her.

Catherine let out a sigh. "No, I'm not going out tonight."

Like most kids with divorced parents, Lyndsey wanted nothing more than her family back together. Even though there was no chance of that happening Catherine still tried to be sensitive to her daughter's feelings, making dates only on the nights when Lyndsey was sleeping over at friends houses or with her father for the weekend. She had not once introduced or even mentioned anyone she was seeing to her daughter and yet somehow Lyndsey still knew she was dating.

"Remember how I told you Sara and I switched shifts so I could go to your dance competition tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I invited her over for dinner as a thank you."

"Wait, Sara's coming over?" Lyndsey's face split into a wide, beaming grin for a brief moment before it faltered and faded, her eyes growing wide in panic. "But I was going to play at Mal's tonight."

"You can still go to Mal's tonight."

"But, then I'll hardly see Sara."

"You'll have plenty of time to visit while I make dinner and we eat."

"But, Mom."

"You'd really rather stay here then go play at your friend's?" That was certainly a reversal of roles. Usually it was Lyndsey wanting to take off to one of her friends and Catherine trying to convince her to stay home.

Lyndsey nodded earnestly.

"All right, then go call Mal and tell her you can't come over tonight. I'm going to go downstairs to get dinner started."

Lyndsey took off like a shot and Catherine couldn't help but chuckle. She had never seen her daughter so eager to tell one of her friends she couldn't play. It looked like Lyndsey had a bit of a crush on the dark haired woman, the way she got so excited at the thought of seeing her. And then how quickly she got upset when she thought she wouldn't get to spend time with her...Catherine's thoughts stuttered and redirected.

Lyndsey's reactions to Sara mirrored her own.

Catherine's humour vanished. She had a crush on Sara. Oh, God, she had a crush on Sara.

She headed downstairs in a daze, trying to process this new revelation. Dinner preparations were done on auto-pilot as her brain was stuck on the fact that she had a crush on one of her co-workers.

Yes, she'd always been aware that the other woman was attractive. Yes, she'd even been a little attracted to her. But it certainly didn't mean anything. It wasn't something that she'd ever planned on acting on.

So she had a crush. Big deal. She'd had crushes before. She'd have crushes again. It wasn't like she actually wanted to go out with Sara.

And that's when it hit her, full force. She did actually want to go out with Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **As an apolgy for the last chapter, which was quite short, this one is really long.

Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review. This story is for you guys. And I hope that the dinner scene lives up to your expectations.

**Chapter 6**

The realization left her standing in the middle of the kitchen, stunned. Even as she tried to deny it, tried to convince herself that there had to be some other explaination she knew it was true. Somehow in the last week she had gone from thinking of Sara as a colleague to wanting to get to know her better to wanting to go out with her.

She didn't understand how it could happen without her even being aware of it. But it certainly made these past few days make sense, the eagerness to go into work, the moodiness when Sara was not there and the over-reaction to what she'd thought was a snub yesterday.

Her feelings had been changing, forming so subtly that she didn't recognize it until well after it had already happened.

The ringing of the doorbell pulled her out of her stupor and sent her into a panic. She couldn't face Sara now. Not after just realizing she had feelings for her. She hadn't had any time to process this yet.

Racing footsteps in the hallway spurred her into action. She wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants and headed for the front door.

Lyndsay was just pulling open the door as she reached the front hall so Catherine hung back, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Sara!" Lyndsey exclaimed as she fumbled with the screen door before flinging it open and fairly launching herself at the startled woman.

"Hey, Lynds." Sara chuckled softly and knelt to receive the exhuberant hug.

"Mom said you're coming for dinner."

"That's right." Sara ruffled her hair lightly as she stood upright again.

Catherine had to smile at the sight of Lyndsey's enthusism and Sara's discomfort. But the other woman handled herself well, probably better than she realized.

"You can sit beside me."

"I can? I'd love that."

Deciding that the brunette had been overwhelmed enough for one eveing, Catherine stepped forward and closed the short distance to the front door.

"Okay, Honey. You know if you want Sara to stay for dinner you're going to have to let her through the door."

"Oh, Sorry Mommy. Sorry Sara." Lyndsey stepped backwards, dragging Sara along with her.

Catherine bit back a laugh. "Thank you, Lynds. Dinner's almost ready. Would you please set the table and then go wash up?"

Lyndsey looked like she was going to protest her chore but after a quick glance over at their guest she quietly agreed and walked away.

"Here, this is for you."

In all of her daughter's excitement, Catherine had failed to notice that Sara was carrying something, until now as she presented it. Automatically she reached out to take it, getting her hands on it before she even realized that it was a bottle of wine. An expensive bottle of wine.

"Sara, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. It's a thank you for inviting me over to dinner."

"No thanks necessary. I'm happy to have you."

Sara smiled, a wide, full smile that showed off the gap between her teeth and lit up her whole face. Catherine felt an answering smile tug on her lips and was helpless against letting it form.

"Well, if you want me to take the wine back, I will. I'd be happy to drink it by myself."

She reached out, as if to take it and Catherine shifted backwards. "Nope. It's mine now."

Sara laughed lightly and Catherine couldn't help but think that it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"It'll go perfect with dinner," she added, pushing the thought aside and hoping that the lighting was dim enough to hide the blush she felt heating her cheeks.

It was then that she realized she was doing the same thing she'd just told Lyndsey not to and stepped back to allow Sara further entrance into the house.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing towards the furniture as she headed for the kitchen. One of the advantages of an open concept was that she could entertain while cooking.

"Would you like a glass?" She asked. Shaken by their brief interaction she was greatful for something else to concentrate on, even for just a moment.

"Only if you're having one."

The downside, Catherine realized as she pulled two glasses from the cupboard, was that there were no barriers to compose herself behind. She was going to be facing Sara with no place to hide for the rest of the evening.

"I made spaghetti," she said a few minutes later as she circled the couch and took at seat at the far end of it, purposefully keeping some distance between them. The last thing she needed was knees brushing or shoulders bumping. She was careful not to let her fingers graze Sara's as she handed the other woman her glass.

"I know it's not fancy, but it's the only vegetarian dish I know how to make."

Sara blinked and then a slow smile formed. "Spaghetti's fine. Spaghetti's great actually. I can't believe you remembered I'm a vegetarian."

"You haven't eaten meat since Grissom's pig exeriment, right?"

"Well yeah. It's just...last time Grissom and I had dinner, he made steak. And Nick keeps offering me his bacon when we go out for breakfast."

"Eh, guys, right?" Catherine said with a shrug, as if it was no big thing, all the while inside she was coming undone by Sara's sweet smile and the obvious impression in her voice. She couldn't help but feel proud that she'd gotten that one detail right when her co-workers had gotten it wrong.

Sara nodded. "I guess," she agreed softly.

And there was something about her tone. Something that made Catherine wonder if maybe she wanted it to mean something that Catherine had remembered. But before the thought could even fully settle she pushed it aside.

She didn't want to be thinking things like that. Not with Sara sitting right there and the whole evening still ahead of them. They were just getting into this whole friendship thing, the last thing she wanted to do was wreck it by reading too much into every comment, every gesture.

Sara had never given any indication that she was interested in Catherine. All the times they'd worked together or gone to breakfast with the team she'd never gotten that vibe from the other woman. And she was pretty good at picking up on things like that.

Of course, Sara was pretty hard to read. Catherine had always gotten the sense that she wasn't quite herself at work. That she was holding back. Sure she was friendly and personable, willing to talk and joke with the guys but she wasn't fully engaged, not all of her was there. She didn't talk about her family, her friends, or share much about herself.

Aside from her education and work histories, Catherine didn't know all that much about her.

So really, it was possible that Sara could return Catherine's interest and Catherine would have had no idea.

Once again, Catherine shook the idea off before it could plant itself in her brain.

Even if Sara was also interested it wouldn't really be appropriate for them to act on it. They worked together and not just in the same building but closely together, sometimes just the two of them. A relationship would just complicate things.

So why couldn't just let this idea go?

She was saved from further contemplation by Lyndsey's sudden appearance in the room.

"My hands are clean Mom, look." Lyndsey thrust her hands, palms out, into Catherine's face.

"All right, sweetie. Very good. Why don't you go sit down?"

"Kay. C'mon Sara. I'll show you where you can sit."

Sara allowed herself to be tugged off the couch and dragged towards the table. Catherine followed at a a more sedate pace, feeling both amused and a little sorry for her co-worker.

As the two of them settled at the table, Sara obediently sitting in the chair Lyndsey indicated for her, Catherine quickly strained the pasta and brought it and the sauce over to the table.

"Good job setting the table, Lyndsey," she complimented her daughter, who beamed at the praise.

Things were quiet for the next few minutes as they filled their plates and started eating.

"Mmm, Cath, this is really good." Sara was the first to break the silence. "Did you make this sauce from scratch?"

"No. It's from a jar. But I do have a few secret ingredients that I add to it."

"Secret, huh?" Sara asked, a smile playing on her lips. "So there's no chance of me getting the recipe?"

"Sorry. Family secret. My Mom'd kill me."

"Guess you're just going to have to invite me over for dinner a lot then. Because this is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "And you're welcome for dinner anytime. Consider this an open invitation."

She paused after she spoke, trying to gauge Sara's reaction. She meant the words but she wasn't sure it had been such a good idea to say them. What if they revealed more than she'd meant? What if they were too forward?

But Sara merely nodded and went back to her meal.

As usual, Lyndsey dominated most of the conversation as they ate. A fact which was in turns frustrating and a welcome relief. So far all of her interactions with Sara had been with Lyndsey as a buffer between them. On one hand it prevented any awkward silences and saved Catherine from potentially putting her foot in her mouth. On the other hand it didn't allow them any time to talk just the two of them.

Her chatter wound down as they started in on dessert and by the time they'd finished and Catherine offered coffee Lyndsey had tired of adult company and wandered into the living room to play.

"Next time, we'll do something kid free, I promise," Catherine said as she poured them each a mug and carefully measued milk and sugar into each one.

"She's a good kid. I don't mind."

"I know. Which, I appreciate, by the way. Most people-" she cut herself off in mid-sentence as she realized she was about to say "most people I date"

Sara glanced over at her curiously and she scrambled to come up with something else.

"..I know who don't have kids don't want to bother including kids in their plans," she finished, quite pleased with her save.

Sara frowned fainly. "That's not right."

Catherine agreed. "No, it's not."

"You're a single, working mother. Time with your daughter is precious. They ought to be honored to share it with the two of you. I know I am."

Catherine was touched by Sara's comment and wondered why she'd never noticed the other women had a sweet side. If she didn't already have feelings for the other woman, what she'd just said would have done it.

She honestly didn't know what to say to that other than, "thank you." The words coming out low and slightly hoarse due to the faint lump in her throat.

After a moment she cleared her throat and tried to get back to her original point. "It means a lot to me that you treat Lyndsey as well as you do. But, that doesn't mean that I don't sometimes want a bit of adult company."

Sara quirked an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee but didn't say anything.

In the ensuing silence, Catherine reviewed her words and realized how the sounded.

A blush heated her cheeks and she opened her mouth to apologize or explain but her words were lost as Sara burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Sara apologized, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'm sorry. I am. I don't know why I'm laughing. It's not that funny."

And it wasn't. Not really. But Catherine found herself laughing along with her.

"Oh, man. I needed that," Sara said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Seriously though, I get what you're saying. And next time, if you want we can go out somewhere that doesn't have a play area."

Catherine nodded, liking the idea that there would be a next time.

"Anywhere in particular in mind?"

Honestly, Catherine didn't care in the least, as long as she got to spend some quality time with Sara.

"Not really, no."

"Hmm. Okay, then I've got a couple ideas. "

Catherine raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to share, but Sara just smiled back. "Mind sharing?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see," she said with a sly smile. Her tone sounding suspciously flirtatious.

Catherine pouted but Sara just sat there, smirking until she relented with a light laugh.

"All right, you sort it out, let me know." The idea was surprisingly enticing. Normally she hated to relinquish control like that but she felt safe letting Sara take the reins.

That settled, they relaxed in their chairs and sipped their coffee, chatting and killing time until Sara had to leave for work.

This evening was just what she'd needed, a nice dinner, good conversation. If only there wasn't the added complication of her growing attraction to Sara. She was feeling much more comfortable than she'd thought she would but there was still a part of her that felt on edge, afraid that Sara would notice the blush that heated her cheeks every time their gazes met or that her voice was not as steady as it usually was. The more she tried to fight it, to hide it, the more obvious it became that there was no controlling this.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Sara was leaning across the table, brow furrowed in concern. "What are you thinking?"

Catherine realized that she'd drifted off in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm thinking," Catherine said slowly, "That I'm not sure I can do this friendship thing. Because with you, I want so much more."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma Jay Bentley, Pip,KristyHanHan,Jits ,multicoloredpen917, thanks for reading and for taking the time to comment.  
><span>leigh03<span>, even just saying hey, read the chapter is a good review. Doesn't need to be any more than that.

Jay-Leigh17 Don't you just love a god cliffhanger?

I don't know when you stopped watching but I don't think Catherine ever lost her confidence, at least professionally. But I got the sense that personally she isn't so pulled together. So I'm glad you enjoyed her moments of doubt.

bene I'm glad that the dinner scene met expectations. Hopefully I'll continue to do so.

TheTruthIsInsideOfYou So this chapter has Sara's reaction. I hope you enjoy it.

bethiem, all's fair in love and fanfiction writing. I gotta keep people coming back somehow.

**Chapter 7**

Catherine watched Sara's face carefully, waiting for her reaction. For a long moment the other woman simply sat there, not saying anything, her expression blank. Then she opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if trying and failing to come up with words. It would have been comical if Catherine weren't so tense.

As the silence lengthed her stomach dropped and a blush heated her cheeks. Embarrased and dissapointed she leaned back in her chair, putting some distance between them.

"Cath..I..." Sara stuttered and reached out to her but Catherine avoided the touch.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No. You didn't. I just..."

"Can we just forget about it?" Catherine asked, wanting to spare them both the awkwardness of a voiced rejection. It was bad enough to be turned down, they didn't need to have a conversation about it.

She grabbed her empty coffee cup and and stood. Sara's reaching out and putting a hand on her wrist stopped her from stepping away. The next thing she knew Sara was tugging on her arm, pulling her down as she tilted her head up to press her lips against Catherine's. The kiss was soft and sweet, the gentlest of pressure against her mouth but it was still enough to make her gasp in surprise. And as soon as she did, Sara too full advantage, deeping the kiss. Her tongue flicked out and stroked Catherine's.

She gasped again at the sensation and fell back into her chair without breaking the kiss. The edge of the table dug painfully into her side but she barely registered it, her focus soley on the feel of the other woman's mouth against hers.

Her hand drifted up to cup the back of Sara's neck, holding her in place even though she showed no signs of going anywhere. Sara's hand was still resting on her arm, the other found it's way to Catherine's knee, resting there as fingers stroked her leg.

The sound of something clattering to the floor had them jerking apart. Catherine's heart pounded and her lungs burned, as if she'd run a long distance. A quick glance at Sara's flushed face and wide eyes indicated she was feeling the same. Then Catherine's gaze slid past Sara to the source of the interruption. Lyndsey was standing in the living room, staring at them in wide eyed surprise, the remote control in several pieces on the floor.

Catherine bit back a curse as her daughter continued to stare at them. She'd forgotten that Lyndsey was watching tv in the next room.

"I'm sorry," Sara said softly, sounding stricken but her words were nearly drowned out as Lyndsey found her voice and asked

"is Sara your girlfriend now?"

In her perifial vision she noticed Sara tense, waiting for an answer as well but her attention was on her daughter.

"Would it be okay with you, if she were?" Catherine asked, dodging the question for a moment.

Lyndsey shrugged. "I guess."

"You can tell me the truth. I'm won't get mad at you if it's not," she said, trying to keep the tension out of her voice. There was a lot riding on this answer.

"No, it's okay. Sara's a lot nicer than any of Daddy's girlfriends."

When had her daughter met any of Eddie's girlfriends? The question was on the tip of her tongue but she held it back. That wasn't really the issue right now.

"Can you fix the remote?" Lyndsey asked, switching topics in that typical fashion she had. Sometimes Catherine thought she was going to get whiplash from trying to follow her daughters trains of thought. "The batteries fell out and I want to watch Lizzie McGuire."

Holding back a chuckle, Catherine nodded. "Sure thing, Lynds. Bring it here."

They'd dodged a bullet here. Lyndsey could have freaked out at the sight of her mother kissing another woman, could have said that she didn't want her dating Sara. She knew that she and Lyndsey were going to have to sit down and have a talk about this but she was relieved that it didn't seem like this was going to be an issue.

She quickly put the batteries back in the remote and her daughter retreated back into the living room, leaving her alone once again with Sara. She turned to the other woman, knowing that the two of them had some talking to do as well.

"I know that you probably weren't ready for Lyndsay to know about any of this," Sara said as soon as Lyndsey was out of earshot. "But I'm glad that she does. I've dated women with children before and they never wanted me to meet them. It made me feel like they already had one foot out the door. Like they were already planning our breakup contingencies."

Catherine shook her head. "It's not...That's not...I'm just trying to protect my daughter. Breakups are rough enough but when there are kids involved-"

"I'm not questioning your motives, Cath. Or doubting your judgement. I get it, I really do. But look at it from my perspective. When I'm in a relationship with someone, I'm all in, y'know. But there's this very important part of their life, the most important part and they won't share it with me."

Catherine took a moment to consider Sara's words. She'd never really thought about it like that before.

"And it's a moot point anyway," Sara added. "Because Lyndsey already knows about us. I am sorry about that, by the way. I forgot she was in the room. You said what you said and I was thrown. And then you took it as me saying no and I panicked."

Catherine nodded. "It's okay. It's not the ideal way I would have envisioned telling her about us but it got the job done," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Now that the tension of the moment passed she could see the humour of it.

"That it did," Sara said, grinning back.

Catherine couldn't help herself. It was like she just had to lean in and kiss Sara again.

It was a chaste kiss but full of promise of things yet to come. And it was over much to quickly.

She let out a groan of protest when Sara pulled away and sat back in her chair. "As much as I would love to continue this. And, you know I would, I need to get to work."

Catherine glanced over at the clock on the stove and saw that by Sara standards, she was late for work. There was less than thirty minutes before shift started.

Even though they'd spent all evening together, Catherine wasn't ready to say goodbye. The only good thing was she didn't have to try and hide it.

"No, stay."

"Sorry. But I promised I'd cover for a co-worker of mine," Sara said, a grin playing at the corners of her lips. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have to rush out the door."

She stood and Catherine reluctantly rose as well, trailing the other woman to the front door.

"I had a great time tonight," she said, knowing it was a cliche and not caring in the least.

"Me too."

"When can I see you again?" she asked, not caring that the question was too eager or possibly to forward. She was too old for games and Sara seemed like the type of person who appreciated a straighforward approach.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?

"Nothing much. Lyndsey and I will probably get back from her dance competition around three then she's supposed to go to her fathers for the rest of the weekend."

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"I'd like that."

Sara smiled. "I'm glad. Me too."

"I'll call you when we get back, we'll pick a time?"

Sara nodded in agreement. They were lingering by the front door now. It really was time for Sara to go. Catherine called Lyndsey in to say goodbye then stepped back out of the way as her daughter barreled towards Sara and flung herself at the woman's legs. She chuckled, pleased that the development in their relationship had not dimmed Lyndsey's enthusiasm for Sara.

"I'll see you later, kiddo. Good luck dancing tomorrow," Sara said, kneeling to wrap her arms around Lyndsey in a hug.

"Thanks Sara." Lyndsey squeezed tight then stepped back. "Are you guys gonna kiss some more?" she asked, glancing back and forth between the two women.

"Maybe a little."

Lyndsey scowled at her mother, though the look held no real malice, and retreated into the other room.

"Have a good night," Catherine said, draping her arms over Sara's shoulders and rising up on tiptoes to give her a quick kiss. "Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Night, Catherine. Sweet dreams."

And then Sara was gone, striding down the driveway towards her car. Catherine stared after her until her car was a dark shadow at the far end of the street then shut the door and headed into the living room, steeling herself for the sit down she knew she and Lyndsey needed to have.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay-Leigh17 lol. I think that might be the ulitmate compliment. (Especially if there were other people around to hear it. )

CSIEcho- Thanks for reading. I hope that this chapter does not dissapoint.

Minxdobby Thank you.

bethiem Yep, things are heating up. I think you'll enjoy this net chapter.

TheTruthIsInsideOfYou I've never been good at writing kids but Lyndsey has actually been a lot of fun. I'm not sure what Eddie's going to think of all this. Got any sggestions?

El-Paco Thank you. Pacing and consistancy are two important parts of storytelling. I'm glad you're finding that I'm doing well with both.

Chapter 8

If Catherine had been nervous on Friday she was in full blown panic mode tonight. This thing with Sara was still so new that it had barely even formed and yet it was already more important to her than any of the relationships she'd had before and after (maybe even including) her marriage to Eddie. She didn't understand it. She certainly couldn't explain it. She just knew that tonight had to go well.

When their date was over she needed for Sara to still want to be with her. She was going to have to be more than just engaging and sexy and fun she was going to have to be real and she wasn't sure she'd ever done that on a date before. Dates were a little bit like auditions, you played the part that the person sitting across the table from you wanted to see. You were on your best behaviour. You had to be witty and charming and always on, feigning interest in things that meant nothing to you and trying to seem interesting yourself. But, she knew that wouldn't work with Sara. She wouldn't be impresed by the usual tricks. She'd want to get to know the real Catherine. And it had been a long time since Catherine had just been herself on a date. She didn't know if she was going to be able to pull it off. Sara was worth the effort though so she was going to try.

She'd started getting ready pretty much the moment she'd gotten home after dropping Lyndsey off at Eddie's and now, about two hours later when the doorbell rang she wondered if it had been enough time. Another half hour and maybe she could have found a nicer dress. Another hour and she could have fixed her hair better, gotten her makeup perfect.

All these thoughts slipped from her mind however when she pulled open the door and got her first look at Sara, standing on the porch in a simple but flattering black dress, her hair in loose curls around her face.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"You do't have to sound quite so surprised."

Catherine felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as she stuttered out a reply.

"Relax, I'm messing with you," Sara said with a sheepish grin.

Catherine wondered if she should be mad at the other woman for starting their date off on such a note but she could only feel relieved that some of the tension she'd felt building had slipped away.

"You really do look amazing."

Sara gave her a shy, self-conscious smile. "Thank you. So do you." Her eyes raked up and down Catherine's body. "Absolutely gorgeous," she murmured, more to herself than to Catherine. Then she jumped, startled and her eyes grew wide as a blush tinted her cheeks. Clearly she hadn't not meant to say the words aloud.

"Shall we?" Catherine said, brushing right past the moment as she gestured for Sara to proceed her outside. She draped her jacket over her arm and grabbed her purse then followed Sara down the walkway. Her hand gravitated to Sara's lower back, guiding her over the uneven stones. When they reached the car Sara held open the door for her then pushed it gently shut behind her. Once again Catherine found herself watching the other woman walk around the front of the car. Her stride was altered by the low heels she was wearing but the sway of her hips was irresistable.

"So, where are we going?" she asked after Sara had slid into her seat and pulled away from the curb.

"You'll see."

"You're really not going to to tell me?"

"I'm really not going to tell you."

Catherine let out a frustrated sigh but Sara only chuckled softly.

"How was Lyndsey's dance competiton?" It was a clear attempt at changing the conversation topic but that didn't stop the rush of pure affection she felt that not only had Sara asked but that it was her first foray into a conversation tonight.

"It was good. Lyndsey had a blast. They came in second, which means that she'll get to compete again in a couple weeks." Catherine paused for a moment, debating then took a deep breath and forged on. "Would you like to come to that one?"

Sara glanced over, clearly suprised by the question. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I thought a lot about what you said last night, about the other women you dated making you feel like they were leaving you out of their lives by not introducing you to their kids and..." she trailed off, struggling to come up with the words without being too forward, assuming too much. This was only their first date after all.

"I'm sorry if I-"

Catherine reached out and touched Sara's knee lightly. The gentle pressure halted the other woman's words.

"It's not something I'd ever really thought about before but I can see how it would make you feel like that. And I don't want to do that. Lyndsey obviously adored you. You're so good with her. So, if you're going to be a part of my life, I want you to be a part of my daughters life as well. If you want to, that is."

"I'd like that."

Catherine nodded. "So, you'll come?"

"Yes. I'd love to."

"You'd love to? C'mon Sara. Nobody want to go to things like that."

"You mean you don't like going and watching Lyndsey dance?"

"Am I happy that she's found something she loves? Yes. Am I proud of her? Yes. But there are so many other things I could be doing with my Saturday than driving two hours out of town to watch a five minute performance."

Sara laughed softly. "Okay. Point taken."

"But you still want to come?"

"Yes, I do." She glanced over, catching Catherine's eye in the review mirror. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead what?"

"Ask me why. I know you're dying to."

Catherine was but she didn't like being so easily read. "Okay, so why do you want to come?"

"Because I know how imprtant dancing is to Lyndsey. And I know how important Lyndsey is to you. And whatever it was that made you want to start dating, well I've been there for almost a year now. So if it means that I get to spend some time with you, with both of you, I'll gladly go to whatever recital or concert of competiton that you invite me to."

Catherine found herself wishing that they weren't driving right now because all she wanted to do was tangle her fingers in Sara's hair, pull her close and kiss her senseless. She was noticing that Sara always seemed to know just the right thing to say.

"You really are an amazing woman, Sara Sidle." She settled for turning the light touch against Sara's leg into a gentle caress.

"Cath." Sara's breath hitched as she tried to utter the warning.

Catherine only grinned and added a bit more pressure to the touch, her fingers sliding along the inside of Sara's thigh. "If we weren't in this car right now..."

Sara tensed, her hands tightening on the wheel, her jaw working.

It was wholly innapropriate behaviour for a first date but Catherine didn't care. She liked watching the normally calm and collected woman struggling to stay in control. Not to mention that she was pleased that she affected Sara the same way Sara affected her. After a moment however Catherine took pity and withdrew her hand.

The restaurant Sara had chosen was a french place just off the strip, not too crowded but busy enough to imply a promise of good food. They pulled up in front of the restuaruant and Sara handed her keys to the valet before climbing out and making it around to Catherine's side in time to help her ease out of the car and over the curb. She kept a loose hold on Catherine's hand as they entered the restaurant and were led to their table.

It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't discuss work. They already knew they had that in common. Tonight was about exploring the rest of their interests. It was about getting to know each other outside of the job.

Sara was characteristically reluctant to talk about herself, seemingly more interested in what Catherine had to say. But Catherine did manage to get a few stories out of her, mostly from her college days but a couple of childhood ones as well. She didn't say much about her family other than to mention that her father had died when she was young and that she had a brother who was several years older than her. The fact that she didn't talk about her parents or her brother led Catherine to believe that either her childhood had been less than stellar or something had happened in the intervening years.

Although she was curious by nature, Catherine knew better than to pry. Whatever it was, Sara would tell her if or when she was ready. Instead of dwelling on it she allowed Sara to guide the conversation into a direction that she was more comfortable with.

All in all it was a pleasant evening. One that was over much too soon. Before she knew it the waiter was cleaning away their dessert plates. Nearly three hours had passed but it felt like only an instant since they'd sat down. It was with some reluctance and a great deal of dissapointment that she rose from her chair and allowed herself to be led by the hand out of the restaurant.

The air had turned cool while they were inside. Even with her jacket Catherine found herself shivering as they stood on the sidewalk waiting for the valet to fetch Sara's car.

"Cold?"

Catherine nodded. "A little."

The next thing she knew, Sara was wrapping arn arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Instantly the chill vanished, replaced by a warmth not entirely caused by the heat radiating from Sara's body. Some of it came from an internal source, a mix of arousal and affection that washed over her. She looped her arm around Sara's waist and snuggled into the embrace.

When the valet arrived with Sara's car shortly after she wanted to tell him to take a drive around the block, just so she could have a few more minutes but she was being guided towards the car before she had the chance.

The drive back to her house seemed much to short. One minute they were talking and laughing, the city lights streaking by the next Sara was pulling into her driveway. Catherine undid her seatbelt and turned to face the other woman. An expectancy hung in the air between them.

"I had a really great time tonight."

The simple words didn't even come close to describing how amazing tonight had been. It felt inadequate even saying them but it was the best she could do in this moment, with Sara sitting so close in the confines of the car.

"Me too."

It was like gravity pulling them together, Catherine leaned in and Sara tilted her head forward. Their lips came together in a kiss that started out soft and sweet but quickly grew in intensity. Catherine's hands found their way to the back of Sara's head, her fingers tangling in the dark, curly hair. One of Sara's hands cupped the back of Catherine's neck, the other came to rest on her hip, bother served to pull her closer.

When they pulled apart, breathless, Catherine rested her forehead against Sara's.

"I'm not going to invite you in."

"No?"

"No. I want to. But I'm not." She wished she could be more articulate but the other woman's close proximity was scrambling her thoughts.

"I understand," Sara dipped her head and kissed her softly and then continued, her lips brushing against Catherine's with each word. "And I agree. But, if you don't get out of the car right now my mind's going to change really quickly."

Catherine laughed and reluctantly pulled away. "Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked, breaking all of the rules of dating by being eager and transparent but she didn't care in the slightest.

"I'd like that."

She couldn't help the pleased, almost giddy smile that tugged at her lips Sara's agreement. "How about lunch? I have to work."

"Lunch sounds perfect."

"I'll pick you up at twelve?"

"I can't wait."

One last kiss and Catherine slid out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

TheTruthIsInsideOfYou: I hadn't really thought of anything in terms of Eddie until you mentioned it but since you have I've come up with a few scenerios. And I agree, him getting angry and possibly trying to take action will bring much more to the story.

I'm sorry I didn't have more first date conversation. I've included some second date conversation here that I hope makes up for the last chapter.

Jits well, it wasn't really soon, but this chapter is really long, so I hope that makes up for it.

malfoystinksstinks I have her at eight, in this chapter. There might possibly be a ninth birthday sometime soon, I'm still drafting the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy.

(Just one question, how do you know how a fictional character on tv spells their name?)

El-Paco I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reading/commenting.

KristyHanHan Thanks. And thanks for your comments.

bethiem I'm glad you thought so. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy their second date just as much.

leigh03 Well, here's some more. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

vileniaveladorn Welcome, then. Thank you for deciding to take a chance on this story, seeing as how C/S is a new pairing for you. I'm glad you're liking the progression of the story. I'm trying to make it feel real. 

**Chapter 9**

Catherine was feeling much more comfortable and at ease on Sunday afternoon as she knocked on Sara's apartment door then she had the day before, waiting for Sara to pick her up for their first date. The evening had gone so well that it had stilled the nervous butterflies in her stomach and quieted her earlier worries that they might be making a mistake. Thought it was still in the early stages Catherine knew that this relationship with Sara was not casual, it was not a fling. While they might not have made any promises or had any discussions Catherine was already starting to think in the long term.

They had quite a ways to go before they got to that point but Catherine was already thinking about what kind of life they could have together. What kind of mother Sara would be to Lyndsey.

And she knew Sara was thinking it too. That was just the kind of person Sara was. Even before they'd started to get to know each other better Catherine had realized Sara was not the type of person who did things halfway. When she entered into a relationship she was all in.

But just because she was feeling confident didn't mean that she was taking anything for granted. Which was why she'd stopped at the florist on the way over and picked up a bouquet of flowers, an artfully arranged mix of while and purple lilacs. It was also the reaso she'd spent nearly an hour online this morning researching resturants that offered vegetarian menus. She wanted to show Sara that she was all in as well.

When Sara opened the door Catherine handed her the flowers, which she took with a smile and a quiet thanks.

"You look nice," Catherine said, letting her eyes rake up and down Sara's body, taking in the low slung, fitted jeans and the snug red tank top that hinted at a flat, firm abdomen and showed off definition of her arms. She was unable to keep the appreciation out of her voice or the smile off her lips.

Sara, predictably, blushed even as she smiled, pleased.

"So do you," Sara said, giving her a frank, open stare that Catherine wouldn't have expected from the other woman. It send shivers trailing down her spine.

"Shall we?" she offered her arm and felt a thrill of electricity when Sara's skin came into contact with her own.

They walked downstairs side by side with Sara pulling ahead to open the lobby door and again to get the car door. She had to admit she could very easily get used to this chivalrous side to the other woman.

She'd had guys that she'd dated open doors and pull out chairs for her, some of them women too, but there was just something about the way Sara did it that just seemed so natural. She didn't get the feeling that it was a forced action, it wasn't contrived to make her look like a gentleman. It really was second nature to her.

"You're going to love the restaurant," Catherine said as they pulled from the parking lot Or, at least she hoped Sara would. She glanced over and saw Sara nodding in response.

"I can't wait," was all she said, though Catherine could see the smile playing at the corner of her lips. Apparently she wasn't going to give Catherine the satisfaction of asking where they were going. It appeared that Sara dealt with surprised better than she did.

The restaurant Catherine had chosen was a trendy new vegan place on the stirp that was reputed to have have the best vegetarian food in the city. She hoped that the food was as good as the reviews promised. Both for Sara's sake and for her own. She didn't want to order a meal and then walk away from the table hungry because she didn't like the soy or tofu or whatever it was they made their dishes with.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the restaurant and Catherine couldn't hlep but peeking over at Sara to see her reaction to the restaurant. She watched in profile as Sara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before snapping closed as she turned her head to look at Catherine.

"This is the restaurant you chose?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face.

Catherine nodded.

"Thank you, Cath. That's really sweet."

She felt a surge of pleasure at having done good. She felt it was important that she show Sara that this relationship meant something to her. She knew the impression her dating history gave off. And while she made no apologies for how she lived her life she wanted, no needed the other woman to know that some of her past relationships were not an indication of how she'd proceed in future relationships. When it was right, she put in every effort.

They climbed out of the car and headed inside, gravitating closer together as they walked until they were close enough for Sara to reach out and capture Catherine's hand in her own. They walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately, the elderly woman who brought them to their table glancing over at their joined hands and giving them an indulgent smile.

Their menus were presented to them but after a quick peek Catherine realized she had no idea what would be good to order here as, and she was embarrased to admit this even just to herself, she didn't know what half the stuff on the menu was. Her upbringing had been very much meat and potatoes and she hadn't ventured into much more exotic culinary tastes since.

"What would you recommend?" Catherine asked the other woman, who was studying the menu intently.

Sara's gaze flicked up and then an expression of horror crossed her features. "You hate everything on the menu, don't you?" she asked. "Oh, Cath, I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere else."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not familiar with a lot of these dishes. I'm not sure what most of this stuff is going to taste like, that's all."

Sara still looked uncertain.

"Just suggest something you think I might like. We've eaten together enough times for you to know my tastes. If I don't like it, well then that's just an excuse to stop somewhere for dessert."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Sara went back to studying the menu, taking the tast of selecting something Catherine enjoy very seriously.

Catherine was content to just sit and watch the other woman. As if sensing eyes on her, Sara glanced up. Rather than averting her eyes Catherine held her gaze. A faint smile played on Sara's lips as she returned to the menu.

When the waitress came a few minutes later Sara ordered for the both of them, rolling off dishes that Catherine couldn't identify but somehow, hearing Sara say them, couldn't wait to try.

The waitress wrote down their oders and slipped away, leaving them alone once again.

"So, tell me a little about what it's like to be Sara Sidle."

Sara gave her a self-conscious smile and a shrug. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Catherine said, knowing that she was being forward but not caring. "I want to know all about you."

"You know me, we've been working together for a year."

"I know work stuff about you. I don't know you."

"There's not all that much interesting to know about me."

Catherine leaned forward and laid her hand over Sara's. "Don't do that. Don't put me off and play yourself down."

"I...I'm really not sure what you want me to say," Sara said, looking sheepish. "I've never been comfortable talking about myself."

A sarcastic reply was on the tip of her tongue but Catherine refrained. That wouldn't do anything to help Sara open up.

"I'm not asking for your deepest, darkest secrets," she said softly. "I just whant to know a little bit about you."

"Like what?"

Was Sara like this with all her dates? No wonder she had been single for so long.

"Like, your favourite foods. Your favourite movie. What books inspire you. Why you chose to become a CSI." It was Catherine's turn to shrug. "I just want to know what makes you, you."

"Starting out with the easy stuff, huh?" Sara said with a soft smile. "All right, what makes me, me." She sat back in her chair but didn't remove her hand from Catherine's grasp. She actually turned her palm upwards and linked their fingers together.

"It's not all that interesting a story," she said. "I grew up in Tamales Bay, which is about an hour and a half outside of San-Fransisco. There weren't a lot of other kids around so I spent a lot of time on my own, reading mostly. When I hit school age I didn't really know how to play with other kids. I never really fit in. It didn't help that I was younger than most of my classmates, first because I started school early since I had a fall birthday and then later because I skipped third grade. "

Catherine sat back in her chair as well, squeezing the other woman's hand gently as she spoke. Though her words were matter of fact there was an underlying melonchy to them.

"I was good at school, especially math and science, but I never get picked on. I think because I was taller than most of the guys in my class. I joined a bunch of clubs and sports, math club, science club, baskteball, track and I made some friends but I never really fit, you know?"

Catherine nodded. She did know. She had been pretty and popular but sometimes she'd felt so alone, like nobody really knew her, understood her. She figured now that it was something all kids went through but at the time it had seemed like she was the only one.

"I graduated at sixteen with a scholarship to Harvard and headed off to college." A ghost of a smile played on her lips. "I loved college. The freedom, the independence and suddenly being smart wasn't a bad thing. Everybody around me was intelligent, inquisitive."

Catherine nodded. She could only imagine what that had felt like for the woman sitting across the table from her, a smart girl from a small town with dreams bigger than marrying the quarterback and raising a family finally getting her chance to shine. She herself had never gone to college. She'd barely made it through high school.

"I made a lot of really good friends at school. Some of them I still keep in touch with. And, that's when I got interested in forensics. I majored in physics but there were some seminars, a couple of conferences with forensic experts that caught my attention. It wasn't so much the crime fighting aspect that caught my attention but the science of it."

"That's when you met Grissom?"

"In my final year, yeah. He was a speaker at one of the seminars. By that point I had a job at the morgue and the crime fighting part of it was starting to appeal to me more and more. I heard him speak and we talked a bit after the seminar. The rest is, as they say, history."

Catherine nodded. She liked hearing this bit of insight into the other woman. She had noticed, however, that Sara had not once made mention of her parents or any other family and it made her wonder what she wasn't sharing. What obstacles or challenges had her own relatives put in her path?

She didn't press the issue though, choosing to be content with what Sara had decided to share. It was more than she'd previously known about her.

"What about you, what made you want to be a CSI?"

It didn't surprise Catherine that Sara was turning the conversation away from herself. In fact, she was expecting it and was just happy that Sara had allowed herself to be the center of attention for as long as she had.

"You know, you can ask me what you really want to ask."

Sara's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You can ask me why I became a stripper."

The furrow on her brow deepened and she blushed faintly. "I just...I..."

"I'm not ashamed of my past," Catherine said. "I'm not embarrased to talk about it."

"That's not it."

"No?" She was curious as to what could make Sara blush if it wasn't discomfort at the thought of Catherine taking her clothes off for strangers.

"Whenever you talk about your time as a stripper all I can think about is...how dissapointed I am that I missed getting to see you perform." Sara's voice was barely above a whisper.

That certainly wasn't what she had expected. Not from Sara, anway. Men said that too her all the time but when they said it there was a certain leering quality to it that was offputting.

The woman she dated tended to assume that she'd somehow been forced into it, no money, low-self esteem..something seedy that made stripping her last resort. They didn't seem able to fathom that it had been her choice, that it had been a youthful exhuberance in knowing that she could affect men with just her mere physicality.

With Sara, however, there was an almost reverence to her voice when she spoke of seeing Catherine perform, as if she were imagining it in her head and liked what she saw. And that, Catherine realized, indicated an understanding as to why she'd chosen that path. She really was more interested in what made her switch careers and become a CSI.

Their conversation was forced into a pause for a moment as the waitress delivered their meals. Catherine watched her plate being set in front of her with a sense of apprehension but the scent of spices quickly set her mouth watering. She glanced down, wondering if she'd be able to identify any of the items on her plate and felt a relief wash over her as she realized that it looked to be a simple pasta dish. She glanced up in surprise at Sara, who merely nodded for her to try it.

Cautiously she twirled a few noodles onto her fork, stabbed a mushroom and took a bite. "Oh, my God. That's amazing."

Sara laughed lightly. "I'm glad you enjoy it. You know a lot of vegetarian or vegan dishes very closely resemble similar meals with meat in them.

"If that's true, then why were you so worried I hated the food here and suggested we go somewhere else?"

"Because I know how much of a carnivore you really are? I thought maybe you would really miss your steak and potatoes."

Catherine scoweld and Sara laughed softly as she turned her attention to her own meal. "If you'd taken more than two seconds to actually read the menu, you would have found something you liked all by yourself."

"You really are a brat, you know that?"

Sara merely chuckled, unaffected by her words.

They talked easily as they ate, about the early days of their careers, about being two women in a predominately male profession as well as things they'd achieved and things they hoped to one day accomplish. Sara talked about one day doing something adventerous like scuba diving or climbing a mountain but admitted she wasn't sure she had the motivation to step outside her comfortable routine.

Catherine shared a little bit about what it was like to be a single mom and some of the struggles she had faced getting her daughter to where they were now, not to mention the ones she new faced her as her daughter edged closer to her teens years. If Lyndsey grew up to be even half as stubborn and headstrong as she was, mother and daughter were in for some real trouble.

When lunch was finished they decided to pass on dessert, both were stuffed from their meals. This time, Catherine paid the check, despite a protest from Sara. She found it interesting that Sara willingly paid for the both of them but didn't like the idea of Catherine paying for her.

As they climbed into the car Catherine was not ready for their time together to end.

"I have to get home for Lyndsey, Eddie should be dropping her off soon. Did you want to come in for a bit?" she asked as she neared the intersection that would take them either back to Sara's apartment for a goodbye she wasn't quite ready for or towards her house for a bit more time together.

Sara bit her lip, considering.

"Just for coffee. And maybe some ice cream. I'll behave, I promise. Though, it'll be really, really hard."

Sara chuckled. "And if I don't want you to behave?"

"Then go home, because the things I want to do to you we don't have time for this afternoon."

A blush darkened Sara's cheeks. "Well, even though I don't really want you to behave I'm going to say that I do, because I'd really like to come over. I'm not ready for this afternoon to be over."

Catherine grinned, pleased at the answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**TheTruthIsInsideOfYou** : Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Eddie's not making an appearance just yet (but he will soon). In the meantime, I hope that you also enjoy this chapter.

**bethiem**Well I guess it's a good thing that the afternoon didn't end there, then isn't it? Here's a continuation of their second date.

**Foxfire01**Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And that you appreciate the way I'm building their relationship. I'm a big fan of the slow build. 

**Chapter 10**

Catherine ushered Sara inside, inviting her to make herself comfortable in the living room while she herself detoured into the kitchen to make them some coffee. She turned on the coffee maker and then pulled down mugs and measured out sugar and milk while she waited for it to brew. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Sara in the other room.

A smile played on her lips as she watched the other woman circle the perimeter of the room, examing photos and knick-knacks before pausing to stare out the screen door at the backyard beyond. Oblivious to the eyes on her she studied the collection of books on the shelf and dvd's by the tv before perching gingerly on the edge of the sofa, looking so adorably awkward as she fidgeted and tried to get comfortable.

The aroma of coffee brought Catherine back to the task at hand. Turning away from Sara for the moment she went to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream. She'd been too full for dessert at the restaurant but now that her stomach had settled she was ready for something sweet. She scooped them each out a bowl, poured the now ready coffee into the waiting mugs, placed it all on a tray and headed into the living room.

"Coffee and ice cream," she announced needlessly as she set the tray down on the table but enjoying the way Sara's eyes lit up at the prounouncement nonetheless.

"Black cherry?" Sara asked, accepting the proffered bowl and peeking inside.

"Yes. My favourite," Catherine confirmed as she settled on the couch beside Sara, not quite touching the other woman but close enough to feel the heat of her body.

"Mine too."

A number of jokes about Sara, herself and cherries sprang to mind but Catherine refrained. From the faint grin that Sara sported she was either having similar thoughts of was aware that Catherine was.

A comfortable silence settled betweeen them as they ate their dessert. When she was finished Catherine set her bowl aside and picked up her mug, slumping against Sara as she sat back.

She liked that they could be comfortable like this so early in their relationship. As much as she enjoyed talking with Sara she liked the quiet moments like this just as much. Maybe more. Because conversation was all about getting to know someone, it was comparing and contrasting and testing boundries and exploring different facets but being able to sit together like this and not feel the need to have to fill the silences indicated a level of comfort and intimacy that she thought was much more important than always being able to carry on a lively conversation.

She sipped her coffee while the other woman finished her ice cream and traded out her bowl for her cup then settled back into position as Sara leaned back against the couch and slipped her arm around Catherine's shoulders.

"You rememer how I take my coffee?" Sara asked after she had taken a sip.

"Yes, I do."

Sara's face broke out into a full, beaming smile that Catherine couldn't help but answer with one of her own. Nor could she resist tilting her head up and capturing those beaming lips with her own.

It was such a simple thing, really. She knew how all of her colleagues took their coffee and except for Grissom, who she knew had no capacity for details like that, they all knew how she took hers. Yet, she liked that Sara was pleased by this one small detail. She knew it was the things like that, the simple gestures, that Sara appreciated more than the grand, showy ones.

The light, gentle kiss slowly grew deeper and more heated until Catherine placed her hands on Sara's shoulders and forced herself away. She had promised to behave, after all. Sara let out a moan of protest and leaned forward, trying to reignite the kiss but Catherine pulled back, evading her lips.

"The things you do to me," she muttered, flopping back against the arm of the couch and giving Catherine the evil eye. "I never would have thought that you, Catherine Willows, would be such a tease."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked, shifting to face Sara and crossing her arms as she waited for the other woman to respond.

"I..uh...I..." Sara's jaw dropped open and her brow furrowed as she struggled to respond.

Catherine left her on the hook for a moment longer and then settled back against her, smiling as Sara's came up to encircle her shoulders.

"Cath, I'm sorry I didnt-"

"It's all right, I was just teasing."

She felt the other woman's sigh of relief as she relaxed into the embrace and brought her own arm up to drape across Sara's abdomen.

She never would have imagined that it would feel so right being in Sara Sidle's arms and yet she felt such contentment in this moment. It was hard for her to believe that just over a week ago Sara was just another co-worker, someone she wasn't even really friends with.

The heat that had been building between them during their kiss hadn't entirely dissipated and Catherine could feel it creeping back in the way of their bodies being pressed together and the sensation of Sara's hand gently caressing her shoulder and arm. Her own fingers, she realized, had worked their way to the hem of Sara's shirt and had been gentley stroking the skin just above the waistband of her pants. Reluctantly she stilled her movements.

"Did you maybe want to watch a movie?" she suggested, figuring a distraction would be a good idea right about now.

"Yeah. A movie would be good." Sara's reply was much huskier than usual, a sure sign that Catherine's touch had been getting to her.

The rest of their afternoon slipped past quickly, a movie and then some quiet conversation on the couch. Soon Lyndsey would be home and eventually Sara would have to leave to get ready for work.

The encroaching end to their date reminded Catherine that they had some realities to deal with.

"How would you like to handle this, us, at work?" she asked.

"Handle it? What do you mean?"

"We're going to have to figure out how to act around each other at the lab and out in the field."

She peeked up and caught Sara's brow furrowing in confusion. "Why should we have to change how we act around each other?"

Catherine bit back a sigh and a smile. It was cute watching Sara when she was clueless about something, the wrinkle in her forehead and the faint pouting of her lips.

"Well, for instance, we can't exaclty sit like this on the couch in the lunchroom, now can we?"

Sara glanced down at their rather intertwined positions and a blush darkened her cheeks as she began to get it.

"But we can't go back to work like nothing has changed, either," Catherine continued. "So, we need to figure out who we're going to tell and what is and is not appropriate for work."

"Do we really need to tell anyone?" Sara asked. "It's really nobody's buisness but our own."

"Agreed. It's not like I'm suggesting that we post in on the bulletin board of send out a memo but there are a few people that have a right to know. Grissom, for one. He's going to have go back to doing your competency reviews. Unfortunately, Ecklie's going to have to be informed. And then we need to decide who else."

She glanced over at the dark haired woman and saw the consternation on her features. She pulled away, sitting up so she could face the other woman as they talked.

"Please don't tell me that you want to keep us a secret."

"Not a secret, no. Just, private."

"Is there a difference?" Catherine asked, unable to keep the bit out of her voice. "I know that you're a private person. I get that. But we can't go back to work and just pretend that this last week hasn't happened. More to the point, I don't want to. I don't want to be around you all day at work and treat you like I barely know you. It would feel dishonest. Like I was ashamed or thought we were doing something wrong." She met and held Sara's eye, waiting for the other woman to dispute her words.

"I'm not ashamed. Nor do I think that what we're doing is wrong."

"And yet you still don't want anyone to know about us," she snapped.

"Cath, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset you. But look at this from my point of view, okay, please? I work very hard to keep my private life and my work life separate. The fact that they're now colliding in a very big way is going to take some getting used to. I don't like people knowing my buisness and you know how quickly gossip spreads through the lab and the pd."

"I don't care about the gossip."

"Neither do I. But think about it Cath. You've been with the lab for years. Everyone respects you. I've only been here a year and everyone thinks the only reason that I'm here is that I've got a thing for Grissom. If we announce that we're seeing each other, all everyone is going to think is that I got rejected and turned my sights on the next best thing."

"And so what if people think that? We know the truth. Our friends will know the truth."

"It's still my career on the line though, not yours."

"And that's all you care about, your career and how this will look?"

"No. That's not all I care about and you know it. But is it really so wrong for me to be concerned and cautious."

"It's been a very long time since I've been in the closet, Sara. And I'm not going back there. Not even for you."

Sara opened her mouth to, to argue, to protest and then shut it again as she pushed herself roughly to her feet. "I think maybe it's best if I leave."

Catherine sat mutely on the couch and watched Sara stride away. The front door swung shut, the slam reverbating through the house and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes against the tears that were forming. How had things gotten out of control so quickly?


	11. Chapter 11

TheTruthIsInsideOfYou : I like to keep you on your toes. The last thing I want is this story to get predictable in any way. :)

I know that the last chapter (and probably this one) threw you for a loop but I hope that it wasn't too much. Everthing will become clear and will (hopefully) make sense very soon.

Thanks for reading. And for taking the time to review.

bethiem No, not very nice at all. But, Sara has her reasons, which will come to light in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 11**

Catherine was distracted from stewing in her anger by the whirlwind that was her daughter, returning home from her weekend with her father. She flew through the door, giddy from too much sugar and cranky from lack of sleep because Eddie was more concerned with being a fun, cool, dad than her father and had let her eat junk food and stay up late. The next several hours were spent on a long bike ride through the neighbourhood and at the park in an attempt to calm her down and then it was back home for a quick dinner before Lindsey got dropped off at her aunts and Catherine headed into work.

Catherine dropped Lindsey off at her sister's and then continued on to work. By the time she got here her anger had faded, leaving her simply confused. She wasn't sure how the conversation had turned into a fight. Nor did she understand why Sara had walked out in the middle of it. That seemed so out of character for the other woman, who so far had displayed an easygoing, laid back demeanor.

She arrived at work early, hoping to catch the other woman before their shift started so they could work this out but she didn't notice Sara's car in the parking lot when she pulled in and a quick tour of the lab proved that she wasn't there.

She waited for as long as she could near the receptionists desk, hoping to catch Sara when she came in but as of five minutes before shift the other woman had yet to make an appearance. Frustrated, Catherine headed to the breakroom for the meeting.

She had just taken a seat next to Nick at the table when Grissom appeared in the doorway, assignment slips in hand, followed closely by Sara, who leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, eyes fixed firmly on her feet.

Catherine waited with bated breath as Grissom ran through the cases, hoping that she and Sara would be paired up tonight. From the set of Sara's jaw and the tension in her stance it was obvious she was wishing the opposite.

Sara's luck won out, as she was paired with Nick and Catherine with Warrick.

"I've got to change into my boots," Sara said to Nick, jerking her thumb in the direction of the locker room as the two of them headed down the hall.

"I'll meet you at the car," Nick easily agreed and split off in the direction of the front door.

Seeing her opportunity, Catherine turned to Warrick. "I'll catch up with you I'm just going to grab my jacket," she said.

"Sure thing."

Catherine watched as Warrick jogged to catch up with Nick and then headed towards the locker room. She pushed open the door to find Sara seated on one of the benches pulling on a hiking boot.

Sara looked up when Catherine entered and froze. For her part, Catherine was distracted by the site of Sara's hands, which were swollen and bruised across the knuckles.

"Is that because of our fight?"

Sara glanced down at her hands and then tucked them between her knees, hiding them from view. "I went to the gym," she stated, not really answering the question.

That was okay though, the evidence was clear. "You know that's what boxing gloves are for, right?"

Sara shrugged.

"We need to talk about this afternoon."

Sara let out a soft sigh. "I know. Look, I'm sorry about walking out on you. I really am."

Catherine stepped into the room, closing the distance between them. "Okay. What happened, Sara?"

The other woman shrugged and peered down at her knees. "I wasn't explaining myself very well. You were getting mad and I was getting frustrated and..."

"And you were afraid you were going to hit me?" Catherine asked, putting the pieces together, the abrupt departure, the bruised knuckles.

"Have you ever...hit anyone before?" Catherine asked, trying not to react to the implications.

Sara's eyes closed briefly and though she didn't reply that was answer enough.

Catherine was floored. She would never have expected Sara was capable of such a thing.

And she's sworn after Edddie that she would never again let herself be in a relationship where she argued with fists instead of words. When she was younger she'd thought that it meant they were passionate about each other. Now she realized it was simply destructive. Could she really be contemplating another relationship with a potential for violence?

And yet, despite Sara's silent admission Catherine didn't believe that the other woman was capable of it. She's seen a lot of users and abusers in her time and Sara just didn't seem the type. Not to mention that she'd seen the way the other woman reacted to abuse cases, how adamant she was about justice for the abused. Would she really behave that way if she herself was an abuser?

There had to be more to it. There just had to be. Because Catherine refused to accept that Sara, that kind, sweet, chivalrous Sara, was the type of woman who abused her partners.

"We need to talk more about this," Catherine said, wishing they had the time to sit down and discuss things right now but knowing they had to get to their respective scenes.

"Will you come over after shift?"

Sara nodded and murmured a soft agreement.

"All right. I'll see you later then." After a moment's debate Catherine leaned down and brushed a kiss against Sara's lips. "Have a good shift."


	12. Chapter 12

cowbell2011: Thanks for reading. And for reviewing. They're going to have a fair share of issues, so it's a good thing they're commited to working through them.

TheTruthIsInsideOfYou I'm glad that you like the dimensions these twists are adding. And I hope that you continue to enjoy the rest of them. Thanks for reading.

Foxfire01 Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the pace of the story. And my portrayl of Sara. I like the idea of her being a little damaged but not completely broken, like some of the stories have portrayed.

AGarrett Thanks for reading. And for taking the time to review. I'm glad you like the story.

manticore-gurl071134 Thank you. No plans for Lady Heather right now, but who knows.

bethiem Thank you. It took awhile to get it set up but now it's starting to unfold. Thanks for reading and reviwing.

Boo: Thanks. It's hard, writing a kid into a romance story but I'm trying so I'm glad you appreciate it.

**Chapter 12**

Most days Catherine loved her job. Not only were they doing good work, taking the bad guys off the streets but she enjoyed the process of solving the cases, the challenge of it, the puzzle. She liked conducting experiments and proving or disproving a theory and bringing the various pieces of a case together to form a larger picture. This night however her attention was not on her work.. Her focus kept drifting ahead to the conversation that she and Sara were going to have. Wondering whether they were going to be able to work this out or if Catherine was going to have to walk away from the most promising relationship she'd had in a long time. The possibility looming over her left her feeling tense and edgy all shift.

She was greatful that the case she and Warrick pulled was a fairly simple burglary and Brass was bringing in a suspect before shift was over. She spent the last hour of her shift in her office doing paperwork and hoping not to pull another case that would send her into a double shift.

No such case appeared and she was gathering her coat and heading out on time. There was no sign of Sara on her way out, not in any of the labs she passed, not in the hallway and not in the parking lot. She only hoped that the other woman hadn't caught another case.

She drove home on autopilot, not really noticing the other vehicles around her or the usual early morning traffic jams and snarls that were part of her daily commute and generally got her temper up. She made it home without incident and headed inside to wait.

The house was empty and silent as she drifted around from task to task, killing time as she waited for Sara to arrive. She wiped down the kitchen counter, folded a load of laundry and then started to unload the dishwasher .

Even though she was expecting it, when the doorbell rang she jumped, the mug in her hand clattering to the floor. Luckily it didn't shatter. Hastily she picked it up and put it in the sink and headed for the front door. She paused in the entryway to take a deep, fortifying breath before continuing on to open the door.

Sara was standing on the porch steps, hands thrust into the back pockets of her jeans, aviator shades concealing her eyes.

"Hey." Her lips quirked up in a faint smile as she stepped past Catherine inot the house.

There was a heavy, expectant silence as Sara kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket. Catherine stood by, waiting and then led Sara into the living room wher they sat at opposite ends of the couch.

The distance between them wa amost painful, after how close they had come in such a short time. Over the past few days Catherine had gotten so used to being able to touch Sara whenever she wanted that she had to sit on her hands to keep from reaching out to her now.

She was the one who had asked Sara to come here, she was the one who said they needed to have this conversation but now that she was here, Catherine didn't know how to start. It's not like she just jump right in with "...so you said you'd hit someone..."

"It was my girlfriend in college," Sara said softly. Her voice was so low that Catherine had to lean in to hear her. "We were together for two years but we were fighting a lot towards the end. Then I found out that she was cheating on me. I confronted her about it. We got into a huge fight and...I just..." She trailed off and stared down at her hands.

"Oh, honey, that was such a long time ago. We all do stupid, shameful things at that age."

"And that's supposed to excuse my behaviour?"

"No. Of course not. But, there's no reason to keep punishing yourself over one incident."

"We've both seen enough of these situations to know that's how it starts."

Despite herself, Catherine had to admit that Sara was right. She'd lived it enough times in her youth to recognize the signs, a fight, a short temper and then that first hit. All the apologies, all the promises in the world meant nothing after that, because by then the cycle had already started. But, she wasn't ready to concede the point. Not yet. Because she knew that there was more to it than that. There had to be.

"People like that, they get a sick satisfaction out of having control, inflicting pain. I bet you didn't feel good about hitting her, not even for a moment."

Sara's gaze flicked up to meet hers, the first time she'd made eye contact since entering the house. Though her expression was guarded, Catherine was a flash of hope in them as well.

"I don't believe you could hurt me," Catherine said, reaching out and laying her hand on top of Sara's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think you're stonger than that." Sara opened her mouth, likely to protest, but Catherine continued on before she get a word in. "But, if it would make you feel better we could set some ground rules for when we argue."

Sara's eyes widened in surprise as Catherine's words registered. It obviously wasn't what she expected to hear. Catherine couldn't help but wonder if this was the point which all of her other relationships since college had ended. The first big fight and Sara fled, afraid of her temper, afraid of her own genetics, prompting this conversation. How many women had heard Sara's confessed past, heard her fears and simply bailed? How many had pieced together the clues about Sara's past and the statistics on children who were abused and went on to become abusers and just walked away? How many had given up on getting to know this beautiful, wonderful woman?

Well, Catherine hadn't gotten to where she was by giving up and she wasn't about to start now. Not when she knew there was so much more to Sara than her troubled past and. Not when she was so sure that Sara wasn't capable of the violence that she herself feared.

"Ground rules?" Sara asked, sounded doubtful. But she was asking and Catherine chose to take that as a good sign because she couldn't do this alone, Sara had to want to work for it as well. "Like what?"

"Like, no more walking out in the middle of a fight. But, if you feel things starting to get too...intense you can call a time out and I'll back off. You can go into another room, cool off for a few minutes and then we'll see where we stand."

Sara's eyebrow rose. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," she replied, trying to sound firm. It had been a technique that a counselor had suggested for her and Eddie in the final months of their marriage, in a last ditch effort to save it. Not that it had really worked. For one thing, Catherine hadn't been particularly good at respecting Eddie's time outs. She'd follow him out of the room, hounding him until he inevitably snapped and hit her, then she'd lord it over him with a sense of morbid satisfaction.

She didn't think Sara needed to know that though. She was more invested in making things work with Sara than she ever had been in salvaging things with Eddie.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot," Sara said after a moment of apparently mulling it over.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Any other ground rules?" Sara asked, her tone light, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"None right now. I'm sure we'll have to work out more as we go."

Sara nodded and leaned back against he couch, looking comfortable for the first time Catherine had seen her all day. It looked good on her, Catherine thought, taking in her long, jean clad legs stretched out before her and the dark blue blouse open over a white tank. From her vantage point Catherine had a fairly decent view down her cleavage.

"Thank you, Catherine," Sara said softly. She turned her palm upwards and squeezed Catherine's hand gently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last update and I sincerely apologize. I'm really, truly, humbly sorry. Real live intervenes sometimes. So does writers block. But, I'm back now and if there's anyone still reading this story I fully intend to continue with (hopefully) timely updates.

**Chapter 13**

Catherine didn't know how long they'd been sitting there for but she could feel herself drifting. Her eyelids were heavy and kept fluttering shut and her awareness of the room around was slipping. Beside her, Sara's breathing was deep and steady. As tempting as it was to just let herself fall asleep right now she'd done it enough times before to know that it was not a good idea. She wasn't in the mood for a back-ache for the next three days.

With a great effort she forced her eyes open and pushed herself up of the couch. Sara's eyes slid open slowly at her movement and she blinked a couple of times up at her.

"We fell asleep."

Sara nodded then rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. I should be going."

Catherine shook her head. "You're in no shape to drive."

"I'm fine," Sara tried to argue even as she struggling to stand up and was fighting to keep her eyes open. Catherine merely shook her head and took the other woman's hand, guiding her towards the stairs. She knew that both of them were capable of functioning on a lot less sleep, they'd pulled doubles and even triples when a case was particularly involved but it had been an emotional day and Catherine would feel better if Sara were sleeping next to her. Not to mention that she'd feel horrible if something were to happen to her on the drive home.

Sara followed along silently up the stairs and to Catherine's bedroom, which only proved to Catherine that she wasn't fit to drive. If she were fully awake and coherent, she'd be fighting every step of the way.

"Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?" Catherine asked as she pulled open her dresser drawer. "It might be a little snug but it'll be more comfortable then your work clothes."

"Yeah. Sure."

Catherine handed her a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top and directed her into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. While she was gone, Catherine slipped into a pair of shorts and an old university t-shirt. She had just finished pulling down the bed and was moving to set the alarm when Sara re-appeared, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and slightly damp around her hairline, dressed in a pair of shorts that were indecently short with the length of her legs and a tank top that left very little to her imagination.

Catherine had to bite her tongue to keep herself from commenting that her clothes looked better on Sara than they ever had on her. Although she had a feeling that at least some of that must have come across in her expression from the way Sara shifted awkwardly in the doorway, arms crossing over her chest and a blush darkening her cheeks.

Feeling her own cheeks heat up in a blush, Catherine shook herself out of her trance. "Do you want the right or the left side?"

"Doesn't matter. Whichever side you don't want."

Catherine didn't really have a side. When she'd been with Eddie, he'd prefered the right side, so she'd slept on the left but since they'd divorced she'd taken to sleeping in the middle of the bed, all stretched out. On the occasions that she'd brought someone home to her bed, sides hadn't really mattered much. They'd been too invested in other activities to negotiate who slept where. This was the first time she'd invited someone into her bedroom with the sole intention of sleeping. She knew that Sara wouldn't voice a preference, even if she had one though, so she simply slid into the side closest to herself.

After a moment's hesitation Sara slipped into bed on the opposite side and settled herself on her back, as far away from Catherine as physically possible while still being in the same bed.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, to tell Sara that she could move closer or that she didn't bite, something to have her looking less stiff lying there but after a moment she simply shook her head and instead asked "Would you like me to set the alarm for you?"

"Whenever you're getting up is fine."

"I usually get up around two, that way I'm awake and functioning when Lyndsay gets home."

"Okay."

When nothing else was forthcoming Catherine bit back a sigh and closed her eyes.

Catherine woke up some time later to find that they had shifted while sleeping and that she was now lying on her side with Sara curled up against her back. One thigh had found it's way between Catherine's and Sara had an arm slung low over Catherine's hip. Each breath tickled the nape of her neck, where Sara's nose was buried in her hair. It was startling how right this felt but she didn't take the time to contemplate it instead she let her eyes flutter shut and just enjoyed the feeling of being held.

It was almost two when she woke again, her internal clock tugging her from sleep a few minutes before her actual alarm did. She reached out with one hand to shut the clock off before it's ringing could disturb the woman still wrapped around her. There was no reason to wake the sleeping brunette just yet. Catherine was enjoying the sensations of the other woman's body pressed so tightly against hers and she was loath to do anything to disturb that. And she had a feeling that if Sara woke to them in this position she would pull away, embarrased. She allowed herself a few more minutes of cuddling before gently sliding from the other woman's embrace.

She had hoped to do so without disturbing her, figuring she could go downstairs and get them both some coffee before waking Sara up but the moment Catherine started to shifted out of her grasp, Sara's arms tightened around her. For a moment she thought that the other woman was simply stirring in her sleep but when she tried again she realized there was definite purpose in her movements. She glanced over her shoulder and found herself staring into a pair of heavy lidded but definitely awake, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," Sara mumbled sleepily, a lazy grin forming on her lips.

"Hey yourself. Sleep well?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. Really well, actually." She sounded surprised.

"I gotta get up," Catherine said, though she made no move to actually get out of bed. "Lyndsay's going to behome soon."

"Oh. Well. I guess I'll get going then."

Sara was up and reaching for her shirt before Catherine had even processed what was going on.

"Hey, wait up." She rolled onto her side and looped an arm around Sara's waist, preventing her from standing. "Just because Lyndsay's coming home doesn't mean you have to leave."

Sara was still for a moment, her posture rigid and Catherine knew she was still unsure about them, despite the conversation they'd had that morning.

"I trust you with Lyndsay," she said plainly. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't. More than that, I want her to get to know you. I think you'd be a good role model for her."

Sara turned her head to look over her shoulder at Catherine, her eyes wide and increadulous. "Ater everything I told you about myself last night-"

"All the more reason. You're smart. You're strong. You're the perfect example of what it is to overcome a difficult past. She needs positive female role models."

"She has a great one, in you."

Catherine bit back a wry chuckle. Interesting how Sara thought that a former stripper and coke addict were a good role model for a young girl but a strong woman who had overcome abusive parents and struggled not to fall into the same patterns was not.

"But I'm her mother. Right now, sure she thinks I'm cool but she'll be a teenager soon. What thirteen year old wants to be like their mom? Not only that but if she's anything like I was at that age, she's going to be a handful. You however will be a good, calming influence on her."

Sara was quiet for a moment, her eyes on Catherine but her expression far away. As she reviewed the words in her head, Catherine realized that she'd just admitted to Sara that she had long term plans for them. She wasn't embarrased, exactly but she acknowledged that it was a little early. They'd been together only a matter of days. They hadn't even slept together yet. And they still had a whole host of issues to deal with in front of them. Who knew if this was even going to work out?

"Look," she said with a faint sigh. "If you'd feel more comfortable going home that's fine. I do understand. But I'd really like it if you'd stay. And I know Lynds would as well."

Sara drew a deep breath and exhaled it slowly then nodded. "I'd like to stay."


	14. Chapter 14

**Foxfire01:** Yeah, I'm back. And I'm glad that you're still interested enough in the story to keep reading after all this time. Even more that you were willing to go back and reread to refresh yourself on the details. I'm happy that you like my portrayl of Sara, I'm trying really hard to make her a conflicted but not dark character. And I'm trying to pace the story and keep the interactions plausible, so no spontanious love confessions and then falling into bed.

**Willoa-.-Tara** Thank you.

**josiegrace** Long past time, I'd say. But thanks for sticking with it and continuing to read.

**cowbell2011** Thank you, I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can, so it makes me happy to hear you're finding it believable.

**bethiem** Glad to be back. And thanks for still reading.

**WeeHelenxX** Thank you, I'm glad your enjoying it. I can't help but thinking that as a trained investigator, Catherine (and the others) would be able to pick up on the clues about Sara's past, even if they don't know exact details.

**Chapter 14**

Catherine had to admit it was a little awkward having Sara there as she went about her daily routine, making coffee, preparing Lyndsay's after school snack, sorting mail, all the little things she did while waking up before her daughter got home from school. She was used to being alone in the house and it was disconcerting to look up and see Sara sitting across the table sipping her coffee. But she was glad that the other woman was there, that she'd decided to stay.

Especially considering they had never actually resolved the issue that had started the argument and created the situation in the first place. Sara had to know that Catherine wasn't the type to just let something drop because it had gotten uncomfortable and would bring it up again. So she was taking it as a sign that the other woman was open to a discussion.

If only she could think of how to broach the subject. Because, despite her tenacity, or stubborness, Catherine knew that it was a sensative topic and she couldn't just barge right into it.

"Is everything okay?" Sara's voice, quiet and still husky with sleep broke into her thoughts.

Catherine jumped, startled and tried to cover it by shifting in her chair. "Fine. Why?"

"You're fidgeting. And you've been pretty quiet."

"Oh." Catherine let out a sight. It was not exactly the opening she'd been looking for but she decided she'd take what she could get. "Everything's fine,' she repeated. "But I was thinking that we still haven't come to a decision about what we're going to do about us at work."

"You mean, we haven't come to your decision?" Sara quipped with a faint smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow.

"If you're going to be glib then you might as well just go," Catherine snapped.

The humour drained from Sara's face and she remained rooted in her seat.

"Why is it so important to you that we keep this a secret?"

"Why is it so important to you to announce this to the entire world?"

It was clear they were at an impass. Catherine took a deep breath, steadying herself to stay calm so this wouldn't turn into another argument. They were never going to get anywhere if they couldn't do this without fighting.

"Is it really so much to ask that I want to share the fact that we're dating and I'm happy with the people in my life?" she asked.

"No. Of course not," Sara said. "And if it were just that simple we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"What's complicated? We're both consenting adults. I'm not your boss."

"Not technically. But we know that in a lot of ways it's you, not Grissom that runs the lab."

That was true but Catherine wasn't going to concede the point, not if it meant giving Sara's argument any more ammunition.

"If we tell everyone we're together, people are going to start to talk. They're going to gossip, every time we work together, every time I get a high profile case-"

"So let them gossip. What does it matter what people say?"

"It matters that my competency is going to come into question on every case. All a good defense attorney needs to do is ask me who I'm dating and my credibitly with the jury goes out the window."

"But I don't assign the cases, Grissom does."

"You know that won't matter on the stand. You've been doing this long enough to know it's all about perception."

"And if we keep it a secret and people find out months from now, don't you think that's going to look worse?" Catherine countered. "There'll be whispers either way but at least if we're open about it we can avoid the hint of scandal." She was trying not to feel hurt that Sara was apparently more concerned about her career and her reputation than their relationship and Catherine's feelings.

"Or are you ashamed of this? Ashamed of me? Don't want to admit to everyone that you're attracted to an aging former stripper with a deadbeat ex-husband and a daughter."

"What? Catherine, no. I'm not ashamed of you. That's not what this is about at all."

"No? So then you're going to go tell all your friends about me?"

When Sara didn't immediately answer Catherine felt her heart fall. She should have known that someone like Sara, young, smart, beautiful wouldn't truly be interested in her.

"Yeah. I thought so."

"Wait no. It's not like that. It's just...I don't really have any friends. Not really. I haven't gotten to know anybody here in Vegas and I've lost touch with the people I used to know in San Francisco."

Catherine deflated, her anger dissapearing as quickly as it had flared up leaving her feeling a litle hollow. Though Sara's words were matter of fact she couldn't help but think how lonely that must be for the other woman.

"My whole life is pretty much the lab. You know this. You've head the jokes, me and my police scanner and all that. Grissom and the guys, you, you're all I've got. And I can't risk that."

"How are you risking that by us going public?" Catherine asked. And she wasn't baiting Sara anymore, she was honestly curious.

"I can't lose my job, Catherine. I can't let Ecklie or the undersherrif or someone decide that I'm trying to sleep my way to the top or something and fire me."

A stray thought, that it was ironic considering they weren't even sleeping together yet, crossed her mind and she had to fight back a smile.

"Okay, I get that," Catherine said, seeing the plain distress in the other woman's eyes, hearing the slight desperation in her voice. And though she didn't want to admit it, it was legitimite fear. "But, avoiding the issue and keeping secrets is not the way to go about it. It would look worse for you if people were to find out later."

Sara let out a sigh and slumped back into her chair. "Yeah. You're right."

For probably the first time ever hearing those words didn't bring Catherine any sort of satisfaction.

"So, what now? We tell Grissom? Ecklie?" Sara asked softly.

"Grissom," Catherine said. "There's no reason for Ecklie, or anyone else to get involved in this."

"Okay." Sara nodded resolutely but Catherine could see that she was still struggling.

'It's going to be okay, Sara," Catherine said, reaching out and laying her hand over the other woman's. Sara turned her hand over, palm up, laced their fingers together and squeezed gently.


	15. Chapter 15

Foxfire01 Thanks for continuing to read. And for your review. I'm glad you liked how I handled their discussion. Because, while arguments are dramatic (and I'm sure I'll employ that tactic throughout this fic) they are to mature, reasonably rational adults and I want to portray them as such. That comment did fit Catherine's personality rather well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I wanted to show her awareness of that.

cowbell2011 Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

bethiem Thank you. And thanks for reading.

Jss Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

bassmyst I'm glad that you're enjoying this pairing. Thanks for reading and for taking the time to comment.

sandlinerica Thank you.

**Chapter 15**

Catherine won. Sara had conceded. She didn't feel victorious about it though. Not when it was clear how uncomfortable Sara was at the thought of their relationship being common knowledge. She'd been unusually quiet since their discussion, subdued. Speaking only when spoken to, replying with short answers and distracted smiles. Even Lyndsey's return home hadn't drawn her out. She'd listened, nodded her head and laughed in all the right places as Lyndsey regaled them with the details of her day over dinner but it was clear that her heart wasn't really in it.

Catherine would have been angry, if she thought that Sara was doing it on purrpose, if she believed that the other woman was pouting or sulking over not getting her way but it was rather obvious that she was trying to appear normal. That she was putting on a good front so that Catherine wouldn't see how much their conversation had affected her.

It made Catherine feel guilty for pushing as hard as she had. Even though she believed that being open about their relationship was the best way to handle things at work maybe she shouldn't have been so stubborn about it. Things were still so now between them, what would it have really hurt if she'd given it a little time, let them adjust to each other and the situation.

It was just hard for her to accept that there might be times when honesty was not the best policy. Keeping secrets was not in her nature. She was open, sometimes to a fault but she made no excused for it and never saw any reason to try and change.

Hiding something, especially a relationship, was like saying you were ashamed of it. Yet, she could tell that wasn't what was at play here. Sara was a private person, she'd always known that. If what she supsected about the other woman's past was true, it made sense. After so many years of having to keep that kind of secret, it couldn't be easy to open up. She knew that and yet she'd still pushed for her own way.

And Sara had given in. She'd proven that she was willing to compromise and go outside of her comfort zone for Catherine. Now it was Catherine's turn to do the same.

"Hey, Sara?"

She watched as the brunette put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and let the door fall shut. When she had the other woman's full attention she leaned against the counter, facing her.

"I was thinking about our conversation earlier," she began and couldn't miss the way the other woman tensed almost imperceptibly at her words. "And I think that you're right. Maybe we should hold off on telling everyone."

Sara stared at her, eyes wide, brow furrowed, jaw dropped. The only word that Catherine could think to describe it was dumbfounded.

"Cath, where is this coming from?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

Catherine shook her head, that wasn't the point. What had got her thinking didn't matter. The fact that she had been thinking and realized that she was wrong, that she'd been stubborn and insistant, that was what mattered.

"You were right, about all of it," Sara said softly. "I think that I knew that all along I just...I'm not..." she trailed off with a shrug. Her eyes held Catherine's, beesheching her to understand the things that she couldn't put into words. And Catherine did. Or at least, she thought she did. Sara wasn't as complicated as she'd once thought. Sure, the other woman had depths but Catherine was coming to realize that her "mystery" was mostly just shyness and a little bit of awkwardness around other people. Now that she knew what she was dealing with, she could handle it, could work with it.

Catherine shook her head again as she stepped forward, reaching out to Sara as she did so. "I wasn't though," she said as she laid a hand on Sara's waist and used it to pull her closer. "Not entirely. Which is why I'm willing to wait, as long as you need."

Sara's first response was a wide, shining grin but it quickly faded, leaving her looking at Catherine quizzicly. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, because I do." Her hands came up to rest on Catherine's hips "But is this something that you could really do?" she asked, her eyes searching Catherine's, seeking out the truth in them.

Catherine held her gaze steady, desperate to hold up under the other woman's scrutiny.

After a moment, Sara nodded, apparently satisfied. "How about this," she said softly. "How about we tell Grissom, for all the reasons that you said earlier. But, we hold off on telling the guys for a little while. Just until I can wrap my head around the idea."

That sounded fine to Catherine so she nodded. "You're going to have to stay away from me at work though,"

"What's that?" Sara frowned at her in confusion.

"Because I can't seem to keep my hands off you." She squeezed Sara's waist for emphasis. "And if we get caught at work like this, well people are going to know whether we tell them or not."

Sara let out a low, throaty laugh. "I suppose you're right," she said as she tilted her head down. "Guess I'll just have to get my fill of you now," she whispered against Catherine's lips before capturing them with her own for a searing kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

josiegrace Thank you. And thanks for reading and taking the time to reply.

bethiem I've thought the same thing for a long time and I read great number of stories before finally making an attempt of my own. I'm glad that I could make your fantasy come true the way so many writers did for me. Thanks for reading and replying.

cowbell2011 I think they both need to learn a little about give and take. I'm having fun writing them as they do. Thanks for sticking with it. And I'll try not to keep you hanging so long in the future.

Foxfire01 It's not rambling. I love that you put so much thought into your reviews. It makes my day to see such a lengthy comment, it shows me that you've taken the time to really read the chapter and it makes me day. I appreciate that you'd take the time to do that. I think Catherine is definitely a dominate personality, not to say that Sara is submissive but Cath is more..overbearing? She needs to learn compromise. And Sara needs to be pulled out of her comfort zone. I'm glad that you caught both sides of it. They both have valid points and neither one is more or less right than the other. Thanks for reading and commenting. I really do appreciate it.

**Chapter 16 **

Catherine felt much better about their decision as she headed into work that night than she had before dinner. And she could tell that Sara did too. She'd been much more herself as they sat in the living room, drinking coffee and talking while Lyndsay did her homework at the coffee table. She'd laughed easily and smiled often and was both present and attentive, listening with just as much enthusiasm to Lyndsay explained the details of class project as she did when Catherine told her about her plans for a team barbeque the next weekend to celebrate Nick's birthday.

When she left to go home and change and get ready for work it was with a lingering kiss and a promise to meet Catherine outside Grissom's office a few minutes before shift. It didn't seem like a reluctant promise either, which made Catherine glad that they had come to a compromise.

She was still a little surprised, however, to find Sara waiting for her outside when she arrived, about half an hour early.

"Hey." Sara pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps towards Catherine, stopping a few feet away and shoving her hands deep into her pockets as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Catherine understood the need to keep her hands contained. She found herself gripping the strap of her purse with both hands to stop herself from reaching out to the other woman.

"Hey. Are you ready for this."

Sara nodded. "I am, yes."

"Are you sure?" she pressed, needing for the other woman to be definite. The last thing she wanted was for this to come back on her that she'd forced Sara into it.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sara said with a brisk nod, and her voice didn't waver.

"All right, let's get this over with then."

Sara fell into step beside her as they headed inside, not actually touching but close enough that arms brushed as they stepped through the doors and again as they turned the corner past reception and came to a stop in front of Grissom's office.

The door was open, as it usually was, and even though shift didn't start for another half hour Grissom was at his desk, entrenched in his work and it appeared he'd been there for some time from the number of texts open around him and how intent he was in his work.

Catherine knocked on the doorframe twice without response. It was only that she stepped into his office, her shadow casting across his desk that looked up. She heard Sara chuckle softly as the other woman entered the office and hovered just behind her left shoulder. The door clicked shut softly behind them.

"Catherine. Sara. Is there something I can help you with?" He glanced back and forth between the two of them looking vaguely puzzled and maybe a little concerned but mostly just distracted. His gaze kept drifting back to the volumes in front of him even as he directed his question at them.

"There's something Sara and I need to discuss with you," Catherine said, dropping into the chair in front of his desk. A moment later Sara followed suit.

That got his attention. "Is there a problem?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Not a problem, per say," Catherine hedged. "More of a developing issue that you should be aware of."

"Oh? And, what might that be?" he asked, sounding hesitant and Catherine bit back a smile. Although it was no secret the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot things had smoothed out long ago. They had been working well together for quite some time. For him to be so nervous was ridiculous and so utterly endearing.

As much as she enjoyed playing with him, Catherine decided to keep this conversation direct and to the point.

"Sara and I.." she glanced over to the other woman and saw her looking back, "are dating,' she finished, reaching between them to lace her fingers through the brunettes and then turning to face Grissom.

It took a lot to rattle Gil and Catherine had to tamp down the feeling of pride that blossomed in her chest as she realized that she had done just that. He sat there staring at them, stunned into silence, his mouth half-open and his eyes wide. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh and fought to keep her expression neutral.

She glanced once again at Sara and saw that she was struggling to contain her amusement as well.

"I think we broke him," Catherine couldn't help but whisper and that did it for Sara, the other woman burst into laughter.

The sound of it brought Grissom out of his stupor. "Well," he said slowly, "I certainly never saw that one coming."

Catherine refrained from commenting. For all his observational skills, he wasn't very keen on reading people and picking up on their signals. She and Sara had been subtle but even if they hadn't been, she doubted he would have noticed.

"How long as this been going on?"

"Not long. It's still very new," she said, trying to get a read on his mood. Was he upset? Angry? Indifferent? It was very hard to tell.

He nodded. "Okay."

A prolongued pause followed and Catherine waited for further comment before finally realizing that was it. That was all he had to say on the subject.

"That's it? Really, Gil, that's all you have to say?"

He shrugged. "Is there something you would like me to say?"

Catherine let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Sara who looked just as baffled as she felt.

"So, you don't have a problem with it?" Sara asked after a moment.

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Are you saying you do?"

"No."

"Then you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

It was Sara's turn to let out a sigh. Catherine could see that this wasn't going to get them anywhere so she stood.

"Thanks for your time, Gris. We'll see you at assignments." She turned and strode out of the room. A moment later she heard Sara's footsteps behind her.

"How do you think that went?" Sara hissed in her ear as they made their way down the hall towards the lunchroom.

Catherine shrugged one shoulder. "Well enough, I guess." She hadn't really expected much of a reaction out of Grissom. Unlike Sara, who'd built this up in her head as some big dramatic revealing she had never thought that any of this would be an issue. The guys would razz them about it for awhile and Ecklie would of course pitch a fit when he found out but it really wasn't that big of a deal. People dated their co-workers all the time.

"I can't believe I was nervous about that," Sara said with a sigh as she sank down onto the couch.

"Me neither," Catherine said as she settled in beside her, not too close but definitely closer than strictly neccessary.

"You were nervous?"

"No. I can't believe you were."

Sara laughed and smacked her shoulder. Catherine resisted the urge to grab her hand and lace their fingers together. And she was glad she did because it was at that moment that Nick rounded the corner.

"Hey, now," he said with an easy grin. "Stop the violence."

Sara laughed and Catherine tilted her head to watch her, taking in the way her eyes lit up and the worry lines dissapeared. It was breathtaking how beautiful she was.

"Catherine. Hey, earth to Catherine."

She jumped, startled out of her musings and turned her attention to Nick, who was looking at her expectantly. He laughed at her dazed expression and then launched into his question. She forced herself to concentrate on him and not on the woman seated next to her. This whole not being out at work thing was going to be hard but she was going to put forth every effort to make it work, for Sara. She was worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**sandlinerica** I'd glad that you're enjoying the story.

**bethiem** Thank you. And thanks for reading. Grissom was fun to write. He's just so unflappable on the show, I thought it would be a good counterpoint to Catherine's fire and Sara's intensity.

**Foxfire01** You're right, the general reviews are great. They're awesome. But after spending a couple hours writing a chapter I like to have someone give actual feedback. It feels really nice to be told I'm great but it's more helpful to me as a writer to have both the good and the bad pointed out. Your description of the dynamic is exactly how I see them on the show and how I'm trying to portray them here. Originally I was going to have him be concerned but supportive but when I actually started writing it just didn't feel right. Grissom's non-reaction just seemed (to me) like such a Grissom thing to do. Here they were stressing over something and he's just like "okay" and shrugs, like it really is nothing and his co-workers come out to him all the time.

Thank you, once again, for your thoughtful comments and I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

**Cowbell2011** His reaction was probably my favourite part of this whole chapter, it was so much fun to write. Thanks for reading, and commenting. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

**csi fan **Thanks for reading. And reviewing. I'm happy that you like the story. I'm trying my best to stay true to the characters as they were presented on the show. Or at least interpret them as well as I can. Even with the changes the show has gone through, Cath and Sara will forever live on (for me at least) on dvd.

**isabel **I'm with you on that. I would want to wait as well if I were in that situation. I definitely side with Sara on this one. But Catherine's a much more impulsive person, so I could see her just wanting to push forward. And I felt a compromise needed to be made. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 17**

Catherine was not a patient person. It was a trait she would readily admit to, even as she was aware that it wasn't neccessarily a complimentary one. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it. But she had promised Sara that she would give her some time to adjust to the idea of their relationship being common knowledge so she was doing her best to be patient and not push.

She was determined to be content with the time they had outside of work, whether it was breakfast with Lyndsey in the morning or having dinner together in the evenings before heading into to work.

Even so, it was still difficult not to notice and be a little discontented with the distance that they had to put between them when they were at work. It's not like she thought they should be making out in empty labs and groping each other in the hallways or anything like that. She just didn't like having to worry about things like taking seprate cars so nobody knew they'd spent their evening together or being conscious of how close they stood or sat to each other in the field or at the lab. And there were so many times when she had to stop herself from reaching out and tucking a stray lock of hair behind Sara's ear or placing a hand on her back to guide her out a room.

But she had promised Sara and she was not going to go back on that promise. Even if it was driving her a litle crazy. Her only consolation was that Sara was suffering too. Though stoic throughout the day, the moment they were alone together, her lips were on Catherine's as her body pressed them against the nearest available flat surface.

She was even more intense about it, Catherine had found out, when they were paired together for a case. Which was a common, though not frequent occurance in the past two weeks. The first time it happened was two days after they'd told Grissom they were a couple. He'd come into the break room with their assignments and extended one of the slips towards Catherine, telling her that she and Sara had a suspsicious circs at one of the hotels on the strip. She'd glanced at him, surprised and he'd merely raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to take the paper.

They'd worked the case like the professionals they were but that morning when they got back to Catherine's place they hadn't even made it through the front door. Sara had pinned her to the side of her car as her lips descended with an almost desperate intensity.

It was, Catherine had to admit, pretty good compensation for going against her nature, keeping their relationship a secret and supressing her impulses.

Despite the intensity of their kisses, they had yet to actually have sex. Which was another thing that Catherine wasn't used to, waiting. She'd never seen the point of denying her bodies urges yet she was doing just that with Sara and it didn't even phase her. She'd been in so many relationships that started with a spark that fizzled quickly into nothing and she wanted to make sure that didn't happen this time. She was actually enjoying the slow building of tension.

That's not to say, however, that she was willing to wait forever to be with Sara. They'd been getting closer, emotionally, talking and getting to know each other and she was confident that their relationship had a strong foundation and she was ready to take the next step.

She wanted it to be special, romantic and she was thinking that his weekend would be a good time to do it. Lyndsey had her dance recital on Saturday, which they for reasons unfathomable to Catherine, Sara actually wanted to go. After her recital Lyndsey had plans to sleep over at a friends which meant they'd have the house to themselves. It was the perfect opportunity for a romantic evening in, dinner, maybe a movie, cuddling on the couch and then moving things upstairs.

She was so caught up in her planning that she didn't notice Nick and Warrick walk into the room until Nick flopped down onto the couch beside her, purposefully jostling her with his elbow.

"Hey, Nicky," she said, elbowing him back and grinning when he winced lightly. "Rick."

"Cath. You're just the person we were looking for."

"How's that?" she turned her attention back to Nick, who was rubbing his ribs as he spoke.

"Poker night. Saturday at Sara's place. You in?"

Catherine stared at him in dismay. How could Sara have made plans knowing that Saturday night would be a rare evening which they were both off and Lyndsey wouldn't be home?

For a moment it seemed all of her plans were going to go up in smoke and then it occured to her that it was actually quite perfect. Sara would be busy with the guys until they had to go to work which would give Catherine a chance to set up a romantic evening for the two of them.

"No. I've got some other stuff to do this weekend."

"Aww, Cath. It won't be the same without you," Warrick protested.

"Maybe next time."

"You know, you really should give Sara a chance," Nick said with a shake of his head.

Catherine turned to him in amusement, though she kept her expression neutral, her tone maybe just a bit harsh. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you two got off to a bit of a rocky start but she's been here what, a year? Don't you think it's time you made an effort with her?"

Catherine had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. If he only knew. "Sara and I are fine," she said evenly, despite the laughter bubbling up in her throat.

"A'right. Whatever you say." He shrugged and stood. "C'mon Rick, Hodges should have our results ready by now."

Catherine's humour faded and she reached out, snagging Nick's wrist before he could step away. He turned back to face her and she suddenly found she was without the words to defend herself. She couldn't tell him the truth but she hated the idea of them thinking that she was still being cold and bitchy to Sara.

"Sara and I are fine," she repeated.

"Okay. Good." He nodded and moved to pull away but it was clear that he didn't believe her.

"I mean it, Nicky. We've had breakfast a couple of times. She's gone out with me and Lyndsey. And I made her dinner a few weeks ago, the night we switched shifts." She figured that was safe enough, the dinner had happened before she realized that she had feelings for Sara and before anything had developed between them. And breakfast was innocuous enough.

He looked surprised by her comments and maybe a little uncertain but he nodded slowly and offered her a light grin. "All right then. That's good."

Catherine released her grip on his wrist and slumped back onto the couch, her eyes falling closed as she took a couple of deep, steadying breaths.

"Hey, you all right?" The voice in her ear was quiet and concerned and it immediately made her feel better. She leaned sideways into the sound and found her shoulder brushing against Sara's as a hand came to rest on her arm. Her eyes fluttered opened and she found herself staring into the other woman's eyes, the concern written in them making her melt, just a little.

"Cath, everything okay?" Sara squeezed her arm lightly. It was the most contact they'd had at work and Catherine found herself relishing it even as she was aware that they shouldn't be indulging, she shouldn't be indulging in it.

"Yeah. Fine. Just tired," she said on a sigh. She couldn't tell Sara about the conversation she'd just had with Nick. It would just upset the other woman and would serve no real purpose. If Sara wasn't ready to come out yet, she wasn't ready. And until then, Catherine would just have to deal with any comments or opinions the others voiced. She'd dealt with worse. She could handle it.

It was just so frustrating to know that people thought she only tolerated, or even disliked, the woman she loved.

Sara was still peering at her in concern and Catherine was so lost in the warmth of her gaze that it took her a moment to realize that she'd just thought of Sara in terms of love.

It should have been a shock. It should have sent her reeling. But it wasn't. It didn't. She loved Sara.

She pressed her lips together tightly to prevent the words from spilling out. Now was not the time.

"So, Nick tells me that you're having the guys over for a poker night."

Sara nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I was kinda..it's just..."

"Hey," Catherine turned her wrist to catch Sara's fingers with her own. "Don't apologize for wanting to spend time with your friends. I'm sure you guys will have a lot of fun. Do you want to come over when they head into work?"

"It'll be late," Sara reminded her cautiously.

"I know," Catherine said, meeting Sara's eye and giving her a look that indicated she knew just how late it would be and that she didn't mind at all.

Sara nodded, smiling shyly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good. It's a date," Catherine said with a smile, anticipation already starting to stir inside her. "I can't wait." With that she gave Sara's hand one last squeeze and stood. "I gotta go check on Greg's progress. I'll see you later." With that, she strode out of the room without a backwards glance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** To make up for the wait, this chapter is extra long.

It's not so much Cath/Sara as it is Catherine but it's setting up a number of things for later in the story and I felt it was important. I hope that you enjoy.

**bethiem** Thank you. The special night isn't quite here yet, although it's coming. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter all the same.

**Foxfire01** I think that we're in agreement on pretty much everything you posted in your review. From your views on reviews to your character assesments. I'm with you on that, "great story" or "I love this" reviews are very nice to get and great to read when I'm having a bad day. I not only enjoy but I appreciate them but they don't help me improve any. I know that I'm a decent writer just as I know that there's always room for improvement and growth so constructive cristism or even observations about where the story is going (good and bad) helps.

As well, as an avid reader I agree with what you said about it being a waste of your time (as the reader) to not say what your thinking if you're taking the time to review.

Your thoughts on Grissom sum up what I think of him as well.

The same with your interpretations of both Catherine's and Sara's motives and reasonings, they're pretty much exactly how I was trying to portray them.

Sara's troubled and a bit withdrawn, reluctant to trust. While Catherine is very impatient with a hint of, not neccessairly recklessness but maybe a lack of foresight?

I'm glad that you like that they're waiting. As much as I'm looking forward to writing their first time, I know it's important to get the timing right. I don't want a sex scene for the sake of a sex scene (although I have been known to write those as well.)

I love the Sara/other buddy fics. So while I'm not neccessarily going to write it in detail I'm going to reference and imply it as much as I can.

I'm curious as to what you feel about Catherine's reference to the L-word. Did you think it was too soon? I debated it but eventually decided she was an adult, she's been in love enough to know what it feels like. And she's just impetous enough to fall quickly.

**cowbell2011** Yeah, I'm with you on that one. Having a girlfriend who looked like Sara Sidle would definitely pose a challenge to the libido. I'm glad you liked how I handled that. I didn't want to have her "come out" but I also wanted to address the issue that as far as everyone else was concerned, her and Sara's relationship had not changed.

**Chapter 18**

Most mornings, Catherine was able to head home around seven or so. Unless she happened to catch a case late in the shift she was usually back in the lab sifting through physical evidence and awaiting results from various testings in the early morning hours. Most of which the results wouldn't be ready for her until the next evening anyways. Sometimes she stuck around for the interrogation or because some piece of evidence held a particular interest to her but generally she was able to tie up any lose ends and be finished in time to take Lyndsey for breakfast, or at the very least drop her off at school.

Except for on the days when for some reason or another she actually needed to be finished and ready to go on time. Like Saturday when she had to head over to her sisters to pick Lyndsey up and help her start getting ready for her dance competition. They didn't need to be there until eleven but there was hair and makeup and last minute costume alterations to be done. So of course, that was the day she got a call about a possible body dump just off the strip at five forty five in the morning.

She tried to pass if off but Grissom was out with Warrick on an arson case in Henderson, Nick was tying up lose ends on the burglary/homicide he'd been working for the past two days and Sara was out in the desert with David fishing a body out of a canyon.

Day shift had started to trickle in but they all had their own cases. Even if she could manage to hand off the evidence once it was bagged and tagged she still had to go out there and collect it. And as much as she would have love to just rush through the process, scoop everything up and bring it back to the lab she was to professional to do it. There was a procedure, a protocol to follow to ensure that nothing was overlooked so the victim, whoever the poor soul might be, was properly respected and that their killer could hopefully be brought to justice.

By the time she reached the scene it was just after six and the inky black of night was just starting to lighten to a muted grey along the horizon, a visible reminder of the ticking clock and the utter devestation on her daughters face that awaited her if she had to miss this competition.

"What do we got?" she called to the officer standing sentinil at the mouth of an alley.

"Restaurant owner called in a suspicious odor coming from the dumpster behind his place," the young officer, Ballast, his name tag read, informed her. He pulled a notepad from his shirt pocket. "Don't know how you can notice a specific odor from a dumpster," he commented as she flipped it open.

Catherine ignored the commentary and waited.

"Mr. James Horace. Owns the diner adjacent to the alley. He came out to toss a couple of bags and noticed a "unusual smell," coming from inside the bin. He climbed up, took a peek inside, noticed something wrapped in a tarp inside. Called it in."

Catherine nodded. "He touch anything?"

"Says he didn't. Only the lid from the dumpters, and maybe the lip which he gripped to pull himself up."

Catherine nodded. "Good. Is he still around? I'll have to take his prints to eliminate them in case there are any others on the bin."

Officer Ballast nodded. "He's over there."

She followed his gaze to a small crowd gathered across the street, local buisness men and woman who where who were either opening for the morning and noticed the police presence or had been drawn out on their way home.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She ducked under the tape and headed for the dumpster against the wall at the far end of the alley, keeping her eye out as she walked for tire tracks or anything that might indicate someone had been up and down this alley recently for any reasons other than legitimate ones but it was an alley in downtown Las Vegas and there was so much litter and gargage strewn about that it would take hours to sort out what was relevant and what was not.

She was going to be here for days. With a sigh she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial, getting halfway through the number before she remembered that Nancy couldn't get Lyndsey ready for the competiton this morning because her son had a soccer tournament at the rec center that she needed to be at by nine. Now what was she supposed to do?

After a moment's indecision she cancelled the call and dialed another number, knowing it was a long shot but not knowing what else to do.

"Hey, Cath."

She knew that the other woman must be alone at the moment because instead of the usual, gruff "Sidle" that she got when she normally answered the phone during working hours she got a warm, personal greeting.

"Sara." She let some warmth slip into her own voice. She was alone at the end of this alley.

"What's up? Are you getting ready to head out? Because I'm almost back. Maybe another thirty minutes here and I'm done."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling," Catherine started slowly.

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. Guy called in a body in a dumpster behind his restaurant. I still have to confirm but if it is, I'm going to have to call the coroner and then stay here and collect everything."

"Catherine..." Sara trailed off but in just one word Catherine could hear the regret and apology in her voice.

"I need you to do me a really big favour."

"Anything you need."

"Can you pick up Lyndsey from my sisters and take her back to the house so she can get ready?"

"I don't know how to-"

"If you can just get her into her costume and take her to the dance studio, one of the other mothers can help her get ready there."

"Okay. Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you, Sara. I owe you one. I'm going to text you Nancy's address and then I'm going to call her and let her know what's going on."

"All right. Should I tell Lyndsey that you'll be coming later or...do you think you'll be able to make it?"

Catherine groaned. She hated the idea of saddling Sara with the responsibilty of telling Lyndsey that her mother might not make it to the dance competition.

"I'll talk to her before you get there," she said. "Maybe she'll be so excited that you're coming that it will override her dissapointment that I might not make it."

It was wishful thinking and she knew it.

"Maybe," Sara said, although she didn't sound very certain. Apparently she knew it too.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell her that for me?" She knew that her daughter wouldn't believe her if she said it but if the words came from Sara, she just might take it to heart.

"I will. Hey, Cath."

"Yeah?"

"Not that I mind but, why me? Why did you call me and not Eddie?"

Catherine froze at the question. Up until the moment Sara had said his name she had not even considered Eddie to be an option. It had not even occured to her to call him. As soon as she realized she was in a jam she had thought to call Sara.

Why was that? Because she knew that Sara was more reliable than her ex? Or was it because the idea that Sara was a better parental figure to her daughter had been in the back of her mind a lot lately? That she already thought of Sara in that role?

She couldn't say that though. It was too soon. They had just started dating. And besides, as good as Sara was with Lyndsey she had given no indication that she had any interest in being a second mother to the girl. It was one thing to date a woman and be respectful to their child. To take time out and talk with them and give them an ear. It was a whole other matter to take on a parenting role.

She realized that Sara was still awaiting an answer so she cleared her throat and managed to mutter an excuse.

"All right."

The other woman seemed to take her words at face value so Catherine said her goodbyes, offered thanks once again and then hung up. She tucked the phone back in her pocket, feeling pensive but knowing that now was not the time to indulge.

Instead she squared her shoulders, pulled on a pair of gloves and hoisted herself up onto the dumpster. As soon as she did she got a whiff of the "suspiscious" odor that Mr. Horace had noticed. He must have a really keen sense of smell to have detected it from the ground. Taking small, shallow breaths through her mouth to minimize the smell she reached forward gingerly and poked at the tarping wrapping the distinctly humanoid shaped mass in the corner. A quick peek through the plastic revealed that it was, in fact, a body. With a sigh she released her grip on the dumpster and dropped back to the ground. She peeled off her gloves and pulled out her cell phone to make the neccessary calls, first to the police department to get a detective out here then to the lab for Doc Robbins or one of his assistants to come out here to declare and collect the body and then, finally, to her sister to let her know what was going on.

It only took a few minutes to explain the situation to Nancy but she knew that the conversation with her daughter would be longer and less pleasant.

"Mommy?" Lyndsey's voice soft, still heavy with sleep and Catherine couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the thought of her daughter still clad in pj's with sleep mussed hair and pillow creases on her cheeks.

"Hey, baby."

"You're not coming, are you?" The words were both sad and accusing and Catherine's heart broke, just a little, at the thought that her daughter had to bear another dissapointment at her hands.

"I'm going to try really hard, okay?" she promised. "I'll be a little late, but I'll be there."

"But who's going to do my make-up? And my bun? Aunt Nancy and Jeremy are getting ready to go and..." her rush of questions trailed off into an ill-concealed sob.

"Lynds, baby, listen to me," Catherine kept her voice calm, hoping to break through her daughters distress and get her to really hear her words. "Sara's going to come by and pick you up from your Aunt Nancy's. She's going to take you home so you can get changed and then she's going to take you to the studio. Miss Sommers or one of the mothers will help you get ready."

"Sara's coming to get me?"

"Yes." Catherine hadn't told her daughter Sara was coming today, it was supposed to have been a pleasant surprise for Lyndsey when the other woman showed up at the house later this morning to accompany them.

"Yes. She's going to pick you up. And I'll meet you guys as soon as I can. I'm so proud of you, honey and I can't wait to see you dance."

That seemed to mollify her daughter. She heard a few quiet sniffles and then her daughter murmured a quiet "okay."

"Break a leg, sweetie. I'll try and sneak into the dressing room before you go on but I'll defintely see you after the show."

"Okay, Mommy."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Catherine hung up the phone with a sigh and tucked it into her pocket. She heard voices coming from the mouth of the alley and when she turned she saw Detective Nast speaking with Officer Ballast. Beyond them, she spotted the coroners van pulling up to the curb. It was time to get to work so she could get out of here and get to where she was really needed today.


	19. Chapter 19

**AA: **Welcome. Thanks for giving the story a try. I'm glad that you like it so far.

Interesting take on Grissom. Not something I'd really though of, but it's something I'll consider. It could make for an interesting plot-point later on.

I've been trying to emphasis the differences in their personalities, not just that their tastes are different but that, fundemntally, they are very much opposites, so I'm glad that's an element that you're enjoying.

I don't usually write family/kid fics so this is a little bit out of my comfort zone, so, it's good to know that it's working. Thanks. That was exactly what I was going for, in terms of their outlooks.

The building of the tension is the most fun part. I just hope I can do it justice, when the scene finally comes.

Thanks for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Foxfire01** lol. Funny. Not.

Cool. Thanks. I'd never thought of that, that the characters need to be a character outside of the couple that I'm creating. I'm glad it worked then.

Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, she's cautious about the whole idea, not sure if she's designed for it, but wanting it nonethless. Lyndsey's good for her, shows her that she's not her parents and is capable of doing it.

Hmm, I hadn't really thought of the perfectionist angle, but I'm definitely going to have to bring that in at some point. Thanks. :)

Yeah, Sara's a little more old-fashioned when it comes to dating and relationships. Not a bad thing to strive for, I don't think. I tend to be that way as well though, so maybe that's a biased opinion.

True, Sara's going to be much more cautious with the l-word. Although, I think Catherine's going to be a little more cautious with it this time as well, I think she's learning a lot about herself in this relationship.

Thank you, once again, for your thoughtful review. And I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Also, your screen name, is it from the book?

**bethiem** Just for that I should make you wait until Christmas! :P I'm sorry for the wait, once again. But this was a long one and I wanted to make sure I got it right. I hope that I did, and that makes up for how long it took to update. Thanks for reading and for taking the time to comment.

Chapter 19

It was almost nine by the time Catherine finished with her dumpster scene. She had to record the scene with both photos and sketches then collect and tag all the various debris in the alley, dust for prints, swab for trace and make a mould for a couple of boot prints in the grime around the dumpster. Then she had to haul everything back to the lab to. By the time everything was logged in and recipted back to her it was just after ten and she had less than an hour to make it across town to the studio for Lyndsey's competition.

Looking on the bright side, she supposed she was lucky that it wasn't an out of town competition.

The parking lot adjacent to the studio was full by the time she pulled in. She didn't even bother searching for a space choosing instead to pull up onto the grass on the far side of the building and then jog around to the front doors.

Inside was chaos, parents milled about and kids ran back and forth, calling out to their friends and exclaiming over the various costumes they spotted. She eased along the perimeter of the room, seeking out Sara's familiar form. After only a few moments of searching she spotted her in the far corner, slightly removed from the mass of people and began making her way over to her.

"Hey," she called out a greeting as she approached. Sara turned and her entire face lit up with a grin as she closed the distance between them. Catherine wasn't sure if it was simply because Sara was happy to see or, of if she was just that relieved that she had made it on time.

"Hey," she said, smile lingering as she as she bent down and gave Catherine a light kiss. "I was just starting to get worried."

"Me too," Catherine confessed, unable to keep an answering smile from crossing her lips. One that only grew larger when Sara reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together and then using their joined hands to pull her backwards, easing them out of the crowd milling around them.

Her actions answering the lingering question Catherine had about Sara's reluctance to go public. She hadn't hesitated to kiss her, even in this crowd of people nor did appear to phase her that it, as well as their hand holding was garnering them some attention as they stood there. Though she had been mostly sure of Sara's motives she now truly believed that it was a matter of privacy, and not shame that had made her want to keep things quiet.

"I'm going to go duck into the dressing room and check on Lyndsey." Catherine gestured towards the hallway just to their right "Grab us our seats?"

"Sure thing." Sara gave her hand a squeeze then released it and turned, heading towards the small auditorium while Catherine headed backstage to wish her daughter luck.

She expected to find a sullen, angry daughter when she reached the dressing room and was suprised to see her laughing and talking animateldy with her friends. When she spotted Catherine she grinned widely and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her waist in an enthusasitc hug.

"Hey, baby.:

"Mommy, you made it."

"Sure did."

"Look what Sara got me." She pulled away from Catherine and then grabbed her hand and dragged her over to one of the make-up tables, where she picked up a bouquet of roses.

"Wow, sweetie." Catherine stared at the bouquet, once again feeling charmed by the brunette woman. "They're beautiful." She knew she shouldn't be surprised, Sara had shown herself to be thoughtful and so, so sweet on several occasions already and yet she was still a little stunned. "Did you remember to thank her?"

Lyndsey nodded emphatically. "I really like Sara, Mom. Can she always be your girlfriend?"

Catherine stilled at the question. Her daugther didn't understand what she was asking, not truly. She was a kid and had no idea what went into making an adult relationship work and yet she managed to hit on exactly what Catherine wanted. And also her greatest fear. That one day, she and Sara would break up. That one day this sweet, gorgeous woman who treated her and her daugher so well would no longer be in their lives.

She wanted to promise her daughter that yes, Sara would always be there for her. Because, really, that was what her daughter was asking but she couldn't do that.

This was the exact reason she never wanted her daughter to meet the people she dated, this attachment right there. Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to regret the relationship that Lyndsey and Sara were forming. She just hoped that Sara understood the implications. That inserting herself into Lyndsey's life was something of a promise.

It was something that they were going to have to talk about. Apparently sooner rather than later but not today. And certainly not now.

Instead of answering her daughter's question she diverted her attention, squeezing her shoulders in another hug as she wished her luck and then retreated from the dressing room.

She made her way back down the hallway and into the auditorium, where she once again stood at the corner of a room and scanned the crowd for Sara's familiar features. She spotted her about three rows from the front, a few seats left of center and and made her way down.

"Please tell me you didn't just get called in," she said when she noticed the other woman was texting.

"What? No." Sara looked up as Catherine dropped into the seat next to her and then gestured to the phone in her hand. "I'm playing Words with Friends with Greg."

"Greg from the lab?"

"Yeah. And he's kicking my ass." She shook her head with a wry smile. "With the hair and the shirts I forget sometimes, kid is smart."

Catherine nodded. She understood. She'd found herself falling into the same trap on occasion as well, letting the young man's flamboyant clothing and outgoing persona distract her from the fact that he was in fact inredibley brilliant.

"So, flowers," she commented, glancing over at Sara and catching the blush that darkened her cheeks as she ducked her head and shrugged faintly.

"I dated a dancer in college. Flowers are apparently a thing. I figured they might make Lyndsey feel better about you be late and me being the one to have to take her."

"And did it?"

"Yeah," Sara said, a grin playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way."

"It really wasn't a big deal," Sara said. "But, I'm glad that you trust me enough with Lyndsey to call me when you need someone."

"Of course I trust you," Catherine said, making sure that she caught and held the other woman's gaze, just in case there was any lingering doubt in Sara's voice.

The lights on the stage came on as the curtain slid up, diverting their attention to the line of girls filing out from the wings. Catherine felt her pulse speed up, a combination of nerves and pride, when she caught site of Lyndsey step into the spotlight.

Lyndsey was scheduled to perform twice and then there was the awards ceremony. Catherine tried to pay attention to the performers in between and after and the lengthy awarding of trophies and ribbons, these were other parents little girls up there after all, each of them just as excited for their time on stage as Lyndsey but she was glad when the last of the groups filed off the stage and she could go backstage and congratulate her daughter.

"We won, Mommy. Did you see that? We won?" Lyndsey launched herself at Catherine the moment she entered the dressing room, brandishing both the trophy and the ribbon that she had won for the two performances she had done.

"I did see, baby. You did great," Catherine said, hugging her back tightly. "You looked so pretty up there."

Her daughter allowed a few more minutes of squeezing before pulling away and launching herself at Sara, who had been lingering just behind them. No matter how many times it happened, Catherine just couldn't help but be amused at the look of slight surprise and concern that crossed the other woman's features before she setttled into the embrace.

"Did you see me, Sara?" she asked as she nuzzled into the other woman's hip.

"Yeah, Lynds. I saw," Sara said as she somewhat awkwardly encircled Lyndsey's shoulders and squeezed back. "You looked like a real pro up there?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"And modest, too," Catherine teased. Sara chuckled and Lyndsey scowled.

She was just about to reach out and ruffle her daughters hair when her attention was pulled to a figure crossing the room towards them. "Shit," she muttered.

"What?"

"Eddie."

She had just enough time to utter the word of warning before he was upon them, smiling a thin, fake smile and eyeing the arm Sara had slung casually around their daughters shoulder. The glint in her ex-husband's eye was dangerous.

"Hello, Ed. I didn't know that you were going to be here today." She started off with pleasantry, hoping he would choose not to escalate it.

"And miss my daughter dancing? Of course not."

Catherine bit back a response. Now was not the time to point out that he missed more performances than he attended.

"Lynds, baby. Why don't you go and Sara go see if Mrs. Allan is ready for you, okay?"

Lyndsey nodded and held out her hand to Sara.

"Now, wait just a minute," Eddie interupted. "I'm not just letting my daughter go wander off with some strange woman."

"Sara's not a stranger. She's a colleague." She hesitated a moment, debating. She didn't really want to get into this right now but she knew it would be better if he heard it now, from her than if Lyndsey let it slip on one of their weekends together. "And my girlfriend," she added.

"Oh, so you've been subjecting our daughter to your perversion behind my back, have you?"

Catherine snorted. "My perversion? It certainly never bothered you before. In fact, I remember a few-" she cut herself off as she caught sight of her daughter, who finally seemed to realize that this was not a pleasant adult conversation. Her eyes widened and her lip began to quiver as she glanced back and forth between her parents.

She turned to face her daughter as she kneeled and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Remember what I told you, baby. You're daddy and I both love you very much. But sometimes, grown-ups fight about grown-up things. Okay?"

Lyndsey nodded but her eyes still shone with moisture. Catherine squeezed her shoulders and stood.

"Sara?" she nodded to her daughter and then turned to face her husband. "This is not up for discussion," she said softly, but firmly, as Sara eased Lyndsey over to the makeup table where her things were strewn about and began helping her pack.

"Sara and I are together. And you gave up the right to be privy to the details of my life when you chose your whores over me."

"What? You left me!"

"Because you cheated."

"Only because you turned frigid on me."

"Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't been high as a kite and reeking of other women's perfume I might have warmed up," she snapped, temper flaring.

Eddie scowled but refrained from commenting when Lyndsey appeared at his side again and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Bye, Daddy," she said when she released him and once again reached for Sara's hand. Only to have her arm grabbed in mid-air and roughly pulled back to her father's side.

"Ow. Daddy."

Catherine doubted that her daughter was truly hurt but it was enough to have her glaring at Eddie and stepping closer, getting right in his face."If you ever lay a hand on my daughter-"

"She's my daughter too."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Cancelling out on weekends, bailing on plans. Not to mention, I haven't gotten any child support in at least three months."

"I paid you-"

"Fifty bucks three months ago and said you'd give me the rest at the end of the week."

"Well, it's your weekend and here you are handing her off to one of her friends," Eddie sneered. "What's the matter, can't get your girlfriend to go down on you with the kid in the house?"

Catherine was so close to slapping him she could actually feel the sting against her palm. But before she could get her hand up Sara grabbed her arm, stopping it from raising. For a moment she considered shaking her off and doing it anyway but as Sara's hand remained steady around her wrist, the heat and weight of her skin acting as a balm, calming her anger she let out a sigh and stepped back.

After a moment, Sara stepped back and scooped Lyndsey up in her arms before Eddie could move to stop her.

"Get your hands off my daughter, you little bitch." He stepped towards her, but Catherine moved with him, blocking his path.

"Have fun at your sleepover," she told Lyndsey, who was struggling not to cry. "Have Mrs. Allan call me when she's ready for me to come pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Ready, kiddo?" Sara bounced Lyndsey on her hip and then dissapeared into the crowd.

"I don't want that woman around my daughter," Eddie said, making another move to follow.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. You don't get a say in the matter."

"I don't get a say in how my daughter is being raised?"

"Not when it comes to who I'm dating, you don't."

"I'm not going to allow you and some dyke to corrupt my daughter, turn her against me."

"I would never do that and you know it."

"Oh, yeah? Well then how come the last two weekends she was supposed to be with me, she was a little brat, kept telling me she wanted to go home?

"Did you ever think that maybe, if you daughter doesn't seem to want to be with you, it's because you're the one making her feel that way?"

Eddie stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You're constantly cancelling on her. Half the weeknds she's supposed to be with you, you call me and tell me something has come up. You very rarely make it to her dance recitals or-"

"I have to work.

"So do I. And yet I still manage to make it to school plays and competitions and parent teacher meetings. You need to be there for her, not just when it's convenient for you, all the time."

"How can I when you-"

"If you want to be her father, be her father. I'm not stopping you. You want to spend more time with her, fine, we'll work out a visitation schedule. But, you have to follow through."

Despite the problems they had, he wasn't a bad guy. Irresponsible and immature, maybe. Definitely selfish but he was also charming and funny and energetic. He just wasn't ready to be a father. Maybe he never would be. Which was heartbreaking because Lyndsey adored him and Catherine really did want him in her life.

"But Sara's not going anywhere She's been good for Lyndsey. She helps her with her homework. When have you ever done that? She listens to what she has to say. She's interested in her life. She makes an effort to do the things that Lyndsey enjoys."

She knew her words were hitting home because the flash of anger had gone out of his eyes, the defiance out of his stance. She hoped that he was really getting the message.

"Just go home Eddie," she said softly. "There's really nothing to fight about."

After a moment he huffed and shouldered past her, dissapearing into the crowd just as Sara appeared at her side, slinging her arm around her shoulders. Catherine sagged into her embrace, suddenly exhausted.

"C'mon, Cath. Let's go."

Catherine nodded and looped her arm around Sara's waist as the other woman guided her towards the doors.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** So I'm not entirely sure where this chapter came from. It wasn't the one I set out to write. I debated scrapping it and re-doing it the way I had intended but decided to leave it in because after re-reading it, I can't help but think it's sort of important to Catherine's character development but I'm very curious to see what you all think about it.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's** guys. I wish you all the happiest of holidays and all the best in 2013

bethiem I try not to leave you hanging for too long. Sometimes it works out better than others. But I thank you for your patience. And for sticking with me to give me feedback every time.

**AA** :Yep, she made it. I thought about having her miss it which would also have made an interesting scene. Maybe it'll happen later.

I like the idea of Sara having a maternal side to her. Or an innate sweetness. There's just something about the way she carries herself that makes me think it's there.

I'm glad that you liked the confrontation scene. It was fun to write.

I've never met anyone like Grissom before, I didn't know men like that actually existed. I might have to pick your brain later on for some details for various upcoming plot points.

Thank you for your review, for taking the time not only to read it but to let me know what you thought.

**isabel** Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I didn't even think of that. I was so focused on the idea of Catherine wanting to get Lyndsey out of the way before the fighting escalated but not being able to completely prevent herself from getting riled up that I didn't even consider that point. You're right though, it would have been better for Catherine to take her home.

**max **I'm glad that you're genuinely enjoying the story. And that this story is making your day a little better. I'm sorry to hear that you've been sick and I hope that you feel better soon.

I'm glad that my take on the characters is ringing true.

And I do apologize for the spelling mistakes and typos. I do proof-read but I don't have any sort of writing program on my computer so there are always a few things that slip past me. I don't write late at night, I write in the mornings mostly however I do have a very small window of opportunity in the course of a day to get any writing done so that probably accounts for that feeling. Sometimes I have to rush through to get it done, which likely leads to even more spelling and grammar mistake.

Thanks for reading despite them. As an avid reader myself I know how distracting they can be and how sometimes they make an otherwise good story unreadable. I'm trying to get better but I know that I still have a ways to go.

sandlinerica Thank you.

Foxfire01 I know what you mean. I get that the stories are about the couples but they should have lives outside of the relationship and conversations that don't revolve around their partner. lol. I hate the whole combining of names thing. I don't know where it started but whoever came up with it needs to be taken out and shot. It's distracting and annoying. Like you said, it makes the couple an single entity not two individuals.

I'm going to have to keep that in mind. As someone who is not a perfectionist it's a detail I tend to overlook. But you're right, Sara does seem like the type to be one and I'm going to have to make an effort to bring that into her character.

Agreed. Not to many people have old-fashioned value anymore. It's nice to "meet" another person who shares some of them. :)

I think they're both going to be cautious this time, which is probably a good thing as long as it doesn't hinder their progress. I'm not quire sure how I'm going to have it play out yet.

I did the same thing. Which did you like better? I think I prefer the movie but that might just be because I saw it first.

I wanted it to be clear that Sara didn't have a problem with being with Catherine, she just wasn't comfortable with people at work knowing her buisness. Although at some point I'm going to have to make her come around on that issue and start to see that they're her friends and they just want to support her.

I love the idea of Sara being awkward and sometimes uncertain but also having an underlying layer of charm and sweetness.

I'm glad that you like the interactions between Lyndsey & Sara. I'm just starting to delve into their relationship but I think there's a lot of potential there.

I'm not quite sure what that means. What's a "lesbro"?

Yeah, Eddie's an ass. That scene was fun to write. And, I don't think that'll be the last we see of him.

As always, thank you for your concise, thoughtful review.

**Chapter 20**

The confrontation with Eddie threw Catherine more than she would readily admit and she was greatful to have Sara by her side. Unfortunately they'd come in separate cars so Catherine faced a solitary ride back into town and the opportunity to worry about what this little run in might mean.

She didn't know whether Eddie's anger had been genuine or if it had been bluster. But she didn't know that if he wanted to he could make things really difficult for her and Sara. He'd done it before, just after their divorced was finalized. Nancy had set her up with a co-worker, a wonderful guy named Justin, who'd been sweet and kind, if not a little naive and exactly what Catherine had needed at the time. They'd just started getting serious and then Eddie had started coming around all the time hassling both of them, trying to pick fights until Justin broke things off with her. Then, not too long after that there had been Luke, who he'd chased away by revealing some of the not so pleasent details about Catherine's past. Not that she thought Sara would be scared off so easily but still, it was a stress that neither of them needed.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara asked as they stepped outside and made their way down the steps towards the parking lot.

Catherine shook herself out of her stupor and turned her face up to meet the other woman's gaze.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"And why don't I believe you?"

Catherine offered a weak smile. "I know you've got your poker game tonight to get ready for," she said, avoiding the question and changing the topic. "But do you have time for lunch, or something?"

"There's not much to get ready for. I bought beer. I bought chips. And I cleaned the pile of books and the fine layer of dust of my kitchen table. The guys will start showing up around six. Until then, I'm all yours."

Catherine nodded, pleased that she'd get to spend some time alone with Sara this afternoon. They had plans to get together after the poker game tonight but at the moment that seemed so far away and she really just needed to be with the other woman right now. Normally she wasn't this needy but she was still feeling a little shaken and unsteady and she wanted the calming comfort of the Sara's presence.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Can we maybe just go back to your place?" she asked. Sara's apartment was closer to the studio than Catherine's house. "Get some take out and watch a movie?"

Sara nodded. "I'll pick up some chinese on the way and meet you there?"

It was stupid but Catherine dind't want to seperate for even that long. There was no getting around it though so she agreed and climbed into her car.

As soon as she'd started the car running she flipped on the radio and turned it up until it was loud enough to hurt her ears, hoping that the noise would distract her from thinking and she'd be able to make the drive without her thoughts spinning out of control.

It worked. She made the short drive across town with her mind pleasantly blank. She, of course, made it to Sara's apartment before Sara herself did so she sat in her car blasting the music loud enough to give her a headache as she watched for the other woman's car in her review mirror. She stayed that way until she spotted Sara's car pull into it's assigned parking space across the lot. Only then did she turn the music off and climbed out of her car.

"Hey. I got you're favorites," Sara said by way of greeting when Catherine reached her side. "And extra fortune cookies." She offered an easy grin and slung her arm around Catherine's shoulder as they fell into step heading towards the building. Apparently she didn't care about her neighbours seeing them together.

Catherine nestled into the embrace, relishing the weight of Sara's arm around her and the warmth of the body next to hers. Although she didn't say anything or give any outward indication that anything was off, Catherine had a feeling Sara could tell she was upset. Something about the closeness of her hold and the careful was she guided Catherine inside and up the stairs. And she was glad that Sara didn't feel the need to push, that she seemed willing to wait and quietly offer comfort until Catherine was ready to open up.

It was such a change from so many of the other relationships she'd been in, the men and women in her life constantly pushing her to open up and share more of herself. As if, just because she was sleeping in their bed they were entitled to the innerworkings of her mind.

She knew that Sara had to be curious, about some of the things Eddie had said, about what this might mean, about how Catherine was handling it but she didn't say a word about it as she ushered them into her apartment and led the way into her living room.

"Did you want to pick a movie?" she asked as she dropped the takeout bag onto the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll grab us some drinks."

"And forks," Catherine called at her retreating back.

"And forks," Sara added, tossing her a teasing grin over her shoulder before dissapearing from view. Despite chinese food being one of her favorite cuisines Cathere had never quite managed to master the chopsticks.

While Sara rummaged around in the kitchen Catherine made her way across the room and knelt in front of the cabinet housing the tv, dvd player and Sara's extensive movie collection. After a few minutes of scanning the titles she selected a movie and slid it into the dvd player. She had just settled onto the couch when Sara returned to the room, two beers in one hand and a fork in the other. She set the beers onto the coffee table and presented the fork to Catherine with a florish and a smirk.

"Shut up."

Sara just chuckled and dropped down onto the couch next to her. Catherine resisted the urge to immeditely snuggle in next to her, opting instead to reach for the food containers sitting in front of her.

She wasn't quite sure what was up with her, this sudden constant need to be in Sara's arm. Yes, the run in with Eddie had thrown her but it was hardly the first time the two of them had gotten into it. This wasn't even the worst fight they'd had. It didn't even make the list of top ten. All of those other times she'd been able to shake it off. She'd ranted and fumed for awhile and then forgot about it. She didn't know what was different this time, why she couldn't quell the bad feeling that was lingering. Or why the only thing that seemed to make her feel better about it was being in Sara's arms.

It was a disconcerting feeling. One she wasn't used to. Physical desire and attraction were commonplace to her. She had no trouble admitting when she was attracted to someone, saw no need to pretend that she wasn't. But this was different. It was physical, yes but it wasn't sexual. Not that she wasn't sexually attracted to Sara, because she was. Even now, when she was feeling so shaken and undone it was an underlying current, slow and steadily pulsing through her veins. But, this desire to be with the other woman, to have Sara's arms around her and simply be with her, it was different. It was deeper, emotional. Less like wanting and more like...needing.

She needed Sara.

She'd never needed anyone before. She'd always been independent and able to take on the world alone. She couldn't help thinking that it should feel scary or make her feel weak, to need someone. To be so tied to someone that you relied on them for you own emotional well being. But it didn't. Instead, it made her feel stronger, it made her feel free. It made her feel more connected to another person than she ever had in her life.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara asked softly.

Catherine turned her head to look at Sara, taking in the concerned furrow of her brow. "Never better," she answered honestly, giving into her urge to cuddle and slumping slightly into Sara's side.


	21. Chapter 21

AA: I agree with you on that. I think that Catherine is very strong and very independant. But to me at least, it seems like at some portion of that is bravado. She's a people person and she craves the company and acceptance of other people even while she's forging her own way and not caring what anybody thinks of her. Which, in my opinion, makes her just a little bit fragile.

And yeah, that was evidenced in that one episode where Grissom stepped in and defended her from Eddie.

Sara might not be the most outgoing or social person but I think she can read people and situations very well. She can pick up on subtle clues more likely to be missed by others who are more outgoing and involved.

I'll keep that in mind, about guys like Grissom and your knowledge of them, as the story develops.

Once again, thank you for reading and for taking the time to review.

bethiem Thank you. And I hope that you had a good Christmas and New Year's.

**Author's Note:** Well, new year, new chapter. My resolution this year is to carve more time into my schedule for writing so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently.

I trust that you all had a happy and safe holiday. And I wish you all the best wishes in 2013.

**Chapter 21**

Catherine had never felt as comfortable in someone else's arms as she did in Sara's. The weight of the other woman's embrace was warm and reassuring as opposed to opressive or possesive. Once their lunch was devoured and the containers tossed onto the coffee table in front of them Catherine had given into her desire for physical comfort and curled into Sara's side. The other woman had complied immediately, wrapping one arm around Catherine's shoulders and the draping the other around her waist. Resulting in leaving Catherine with the feeling of being encompassed by the other woman, a decidedly comforting sensation.

But just as she had never felt more at ease in the arms of another person, she had also never been quite so aroused by something so non-sexual. All they were doing was sitting there, watching a movie. And unlike some of the people Catherine had dated, Sara didn't seem to think that "watch a movie" was a euphamism for "putting on a movie and turning up the soundsystem to the neigbours can't hear us having sex in the middle of the afternoon." She seemed to be genuinely watching the action flickering across the screen in front of them.

Which was very unfortunate for Catherine at the moment because all she could concentrate on was how it would feel if Sara were wrapped around her in a whole other capacity. And how it would feel if the hand that was pressing gently against her hip didn't have two layers of clothing between it and her skin. And what it would be like if the breath that was stirring the hairs on the top of her head was whisping along other, more sensitive areas of skin.

The thought sent a shiver coursing through her body and she shifted slightly, squeezing her thighs together and trying to relieve the dull ache that was beginning to form between them.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara asked, her voice low and hoarse, husky from not being used for the past couple hours. She paused a moment to clear her throat but it was too late for Catherine, who was now certain that she'd gotten a hint of the other woman's bedroom voice and couldn't help her own bodies visceral response.

Sara seemed unaware of the effect that she'd had on Catherine as she simply continued speaking. It took a moment for Catherine to shake off the slight haze he'd fallen under and focus on the words coming out of the other woman's mouth.

Having whatever Sara had said, she could only stare at the other woman as she tried to piece together what she was talking about.

Apparently that was the exact wrong thing to do, however, because after a couple seconds of silence Sara's expression turned guarded and then blank.

"Never mind then," she said softly and turned her attention back to the movie, apparently trying to seem nonchalant but obviously not realizing that with how close they were at the moment, Catherine could feel the tension in every line of her body.

"Wait, Sara. Hey." She raised her voice slightly and tapped the other woman's thigh to get her attention.

Sara turned her head but wouldn't quite meet her eye.

"I wasn't shutting you out," she said and saw the skeptisicm in Sara's eyes at her words, even as the other woman nodded and murmered a quiet "it's fine."

"I mean it," she pressed, "I didn't hear what you said and I was trying to figure it out so I wouldn't have to ask you to repeat yourself."

"You didn't hear me?" Sara asked, disbelief coloring her voice. "From less than six inches away?"

Catherine hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted to use the whole confrontation with Eddie as a cop-out or if she should just admit to Sara what had gotten her so distracted. It wasn't much of a decision to make, she realized. It was Sara And she found herself wanting to be honest, even if it wasn't something she'd normally admit to. She wasn't usually so willing to give the other person such power so early in a relationship.

"That's right," Catherine said, meeting and holding Sara's gaze as she gave her an unabashed, sexy smile. " I got distracted. I'm so turned on right now that I can't think about anything but making love to you."

Sara let out a chuckle and shook her head. "That's cute, Cath. Real cute." Her laughter fell away though when she realized that Catherine wasn't laughing along with her, that the grin had faded from her face and she was now looking at Sara and being completely serious.

"Oh, come on."

This wasn't how she'd envisioned having this conversation. In fact, she wasn't sure she even saw them having this conversation. She had never really been much for talking about things, she was more the type to just do. But still, she thought that there'd be candles and music and...and romance when the moment came. And that if they had to talk about it it'd be one of those soft-lit movie moments as they were on the brink of giving in and doing it, not as a way to avoid an argument while sitting on the couch in Sara's apartment in the middle of the day.

"I mean it Sara. The fact that I'm attracted to you shouldn't come as a surprise. Not at this point," she said, giving her a teasing smile. It wasn't like they hadn't made out. Or that it hadn't been hot and heavy when they did.

"It doesn't."

Catherine had to bite her lip and refrain from commenting on the dark blush that heated the other woman's cheeks as she shook her head.

"It's just...I mean..." she started and stopped, obviously flustered, though by the subject matter of the leer she was receiving, Catherine wasn't sure.

"I want you, Sara," Catherine said firmly, deciding to put all teasing aside and have an adult conversation with the other woman. "I'm not afraid to admit it. And I'm not going to hide it. And to be completely honest, I'm not used to waiting for it."

She saw Sara open her mouth to comment but held up a hand, halting her from interrupting.

"But you...you're so important to me. And I want our first time to be special. And if that means waiting then I'm certainly willing. But, make no mistake, I want you."


	22. Chapter 22

bethiem Sounds like you speak from with the voice of experience. I hope that it all turned out well for you in the end. :) And, I hope that you'll be pleased with how it turns out for Catherine.

And my holidays were awesome. Thanks.

p.s. I noticed you've reviwed a couple of my older stories but I don't really have any way of commenting on them so I'm going to say thank you, here. Thank you.

Foxfire01 Oh, god I hate the name mash-ups. I absolutely refuse to use them. And I agree, it cheapens the relationship and it's meaning to the people involved.

And I'm definitely planning to flesh out both Catherine and Sara as individuals a well as within their relationship.

I agree. And it's refreshing. It's hard sometimes being so out of step with what everyone else thinks/believes and it's nice on occasion to meet someone who has similar values and views.

I think the awkwardness is what makes her charming. (Or maybe that's just wishful thinking because I tend to be pretty awkward most of the time myself.)

Yeah, that's what I was going for. She's not trying to step in and be a parent but she wants to build a relationship with Lyndsey.

lol. I thanks for clearing that up. I'm so going to have to find a way to work the term into this story.

Chapter 22

Catherine wasn't sure exactly what sort of response her words would get but it certainly wasn't the one she received. For a long moment Sara sat there staring at her in stunned silence. Then without warning she surged forward, capturing Catherine's lips in a kiss that was passionate and fierce. She nipped at Catherine's bottom lip and then ran her tongue along it, soothing the sting before sliding it into Catherine's mouth with enough force to make her gasp. It's not that Sara had never taken control, had never been a bit forceful before but this as a whole new level of urgency that Catherine had never experienced before.

Sara's lips fused to hers, deepning the kiss and drawing it out until Catherine's lungs started to burn and her vision began to blur slightly. Even then she didn't want to pull away. She clung tighter to Sara's jean clad thigh and strained towards the other woman.

When they finally did pull apart it wa with a desperate gasp for air. Catherine let out a soft sigh and dropped her head onto Sara's shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I don't know what made you think I didn't want to have sex with you," Sara rasped. "But rest assured, I'm definitely ready."

"Evidently," Catherine managed on an uneven breath. "How about tonight?" she suggested a moment later once her heart rate had calmed and her breathing was easier. She pulled back so so so she could gauge Sara's reaction.

The other woman bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "As much as I want to, I don't want it to be a reactionary thing. I know you're upset about Eddie."

"Yes, I'm upset about Eddie," she admitted as she reached up and cupped the other woman's cheek, gently drawing her gaze upwards. She wanted to be looking Sara in the eye when she said this, so she would know how completely sincere she was. "And I'm worried about what his temper tantrum today might mean. What tricks he's going to pull. But one thing has nothing to do with the other. I'd actually been planning on tonight all week."

Sara's eyes widened in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes. As soon as Lyndsey asked me if she could have her sleepover I started planning a special evening for us."

The light in Sara's eyes dimmed slightly and her smile faltered. "My poker game..." she breathed, regreat filling her features. "Why didn't you say anything? I would have-"

"I didn't want you to cancel your plans with the guys," Catherine said. "And besides, in no way does poker night infringe on my plans."

"No?" Sara's eyebrow quirked upwards and a smile played at the corners of her lips.

"No. The guys have to leave fairly early because they're on shift tonight, right?"

Sara nodded.

"Right. So, you'll come over and we'll have a late dinner. Just like we said. There will be candles and wine and we'll just...see what happens."

Sara leaned forward, once again capturing Catherine's lips in a kiss. This one was equally passionate but it was also sweeter, more sensual. More simmering heat than raging fire.

"I like the sound of that," she whispered against Catherine's lips. "Only one little problem with your plan."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She tried to sound nonchalant but inside she was tensing, waiting for the blow.

"How in the hell do you expect me to concentrate at cards tonight when I know you're at home waiting on me to finally make love?"

Catherine bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the sheer frustration in Sara's voice as she pulled back and flopped against the opposite end of the couch.

"Not funny, Cath." Sara leveled her with a glare that probably would have been intimidating if not for her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

"Sorry, babe but it kinda is."

Sara just grimaced at her.

"Aww, Sara. I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh." She shifted onto her knees and leaned towards the other woman, only to pull up short when Sara raised a hand, stopping her.

"Don't."

She paused, hovering just beyond the other woman's knee uncertainly.

"If you touch me right now..." Sara ground out a few words before trailing off and then closing her eyes and letting out an almost growl.

For a moment Catherine thought she was angry then she realized that she was frustrated. Her first instinct was to tease the other woman about it, maybe run her hands over her thighs or kiss her until she couldn't take it anymore. But, Sara wasn't just some woman and as much fun as it might be in the moment to taunt her a little, to push her into losing control she wanted their first time to be more than just a moment driven by hormones. Reluctantly and against her nature she backed off, sliding toward the opposite end of the couch and leaning against the arm.

She sat silently, resisting the urge to both laugh and to crawl into Sara's arms until after several long moments Sara let out a soft sigh and shifted closer, wrapping her arm around Catherine's shoulder and pulling her close once again.

"Hands where I can see 'em," she warned just as Catherine was about to slip one up her side.

Laughing lightly, Catherine let her arm fall to drap across Sara's stomach, her hand coming to rest against her hip.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon curled up together on the couch. Even though their touches remained chaste there was an underlying tension that lingered. An anticipation that was slowly building even as they simply sat together. Catherine could feel it in every nerve ending, it was like her body was in sensory overload. Her skin felt heated, flushed and there was a pleasant warmth deep in her abdomen and it all sparked from having the other woman so close to her and knowing what it was they were going to be doing that night.

When it was time for Catherine to leave she was afraid to even kiss Sara goodbye, for fear that even the lightest peck would prove to be too much and all that pent up tension would overcome them both. Instead, she simply slipped from the other woman's arms and said her goodbyes from a foot away before showing herself out.

If Sara had a long night ahead of her, Catherine figured that hers was going to be even longer. At least Sara would have the boys around to distract her. She was going home to an empty house to prepare them a nice, romantic meal. She would be alone with her thoughts and all of the reminders of the evening ahead of them.

Her imagination had free reign to wander, to envision the various ways that the night would play out.

And envision it did. Although she tried to keep her attention on the various tasks at hand, getting dinner started, setting the table and getting the bedroom set up her thoughts kept skittering away from her. It probably didn't help that the things she was doing, changing the sheets, arranging the candles and preparing the food, were all tied into her evening plans with Sara. It's not like she was, say playing poker and able to not think about it. Instead, her whole evening was spent orchestrating it.

By the time she had finished the bulk of her preparations and was stepping into the shower Catherine was wondering if they shouldn't just forgoe all of the pre game and head straight for the main event. It's not like she was trying to seduce Sara anymore, they'd talked about it. They'd agreed that tonight was tonight. Maybe it would be better, definitely easier on her nerves, if she just let Sara in and led her straight to the bedroom.

It was a serious consideration as she quickly washed and dressed. But when she made it back downstairs for a final check on dinner and saw the table all laid out with the good dishes and the shiny silverware and the candles just waiting to be lit she knew that there was no way that they could skip this step. The romance was imporant to her, despite the protests her libido might be making at the moment.

Maybe seducing Sara wasn't on the agenda anymore but wooing was, and always should be.

Which might have been why she felt the stir of butterflies when the doorbell rang a moment later. Her heart started pounding loudly in her ears and she was certain that her palms were sweating lightly as went to answer the door. Her hands were actually shaking as she went to unlock the door, the trembling of her fingers making her movement uncoordinated and it took her two tries to grasp the notch on the deadbolt to slide it open and a concentrated effort to turn the doorknob. It was worth the effort though when she pulled the door open to reveal a stunning looking Sara waiting on her doorstep.

"You look beautiful," she breathed, taking in the sight of the other woman in her simple red dress with loose curls framing her face and a light brushing of makeup.

Sara's smile was both embarrased and beaming as she ducked her head a moment before bringing her gaze back up to meet Catherine's. "And you do as well," she said, her eyes raking up Catherine's form. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Catherine felt her cheeks heat up under the other woman's obviously appreciate gaze. She was used to being checked out by men and women alike but there was something about the way Sara did it, the frank, open examination mixed with just the right amount of shyness made her feel like she was being truly appreciated not just lusted after.

"How was poker night?" Catherine asked as she stepped back to allow Sara to step inside.

The other woman rolled her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. It took everything she had not to laugh.

"It's not funny."

Catherine raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm not laughing."

"But you want to."

"Yep. Very much so."

A smile played at Sara's lips and she shook her head lightly before closing the distance between them. Catherine let out a faint gasp at the sudden intrusion into her personal space. It wasn't a true protest, more an exclamation of surprise as Sara's hands settled on her hips and her body pressed into Catherine's as she brought their lips together.

That was all it took to ignite the embers that had been smoldering all afternoon. Catherine's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Sara's body, drawing the other woman even tigther against her as she backed them up a step, backing herself into the wall and pulling Sara into her.

She tangled her the fingers of one hand in soft curls as the other drifted down, finding purchase on Sara's ass and gripping the other woman even tigther against her, moaning lightly as Sara's tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands dug into Catherine's sides.

"Oh. God. Sara. Sara, we have to stop." It took a moment for the haze to clear from Catherine's mind, Sara's touch, her kisses, her body molded so tightly against her own, it was all so distracting and so very enticing but there was a small, very small part of her brain that remained coherent and reminded her that she'd wanted this to be special and romantic.

It took a moment for Catherine's words to reach the other woman but it was clear the moment then did, because suddenly Sara was pulling back and stepping away, her eyes wide and slightly unfocused even as concern etched it's way across her features.

'What's wrong, Catherine?"

"I don't want us to rush into this," Catherine said.

Sara's brow furrowed slightly. "I thought we agreed earlier that-"

"Oh, yeah we did. Tonight is definitely the night. But I don't want it to be a quickie in my front hallway."

The situation seemed to finally catch up with Sara, judging from the blush that darkened her cheeks. "Right. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. It was hot and passionate and there will definitely be a time and a place where it'll be exactly what we want but tonight is..." she trailed off, slightly embarrased to voice the romantic notions she had running through her head.

Luckily, Sara was nodding, a faint smile appearing on her face to indicate that she understood exactly what Catherine was saying.

"You're right. Tonight, we take our time. Tonight, we make love."

A wave of warmth rolled over Catherine at Sara's words. But it wasn't all just heat and arousal. There was also a fair amount of tenderness and affection as well.

"Right. Exactly." She held out her hand and once Sara had clasped it she turned and led the other woman down the hallway towards the dining room and the meal she had laid out.

When they reached the room she turned, biting her lip as she watched the warring emotions on Sara's face as she realized that she hadn't been led to the bedroom but instead to a romantic dinner. She struggled not to laugh as Sara struggled not to let her dissapointment show as she adjusted to the concept. It took every effort to keep the grin off her face as Sara's eyes darted to hers in confusion, her brow furrowing slightly.

Her expression was neutral when, after a long, silent moment Sara turned to her with a warm smile. "It's a beautiful setup," she said softly. "And it smells delicious."

And with that the other woman's chivalry returned. With a hand on the small of Catherine's back she guided the other woman the few steps across the room to the table and pulled out her chair for her.


	23. Chapter 23

**bethiem** Thank you for taking the time to leave a little comment with each chapter. I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story.

Sassefrass Thank you for reading. And for taking the time to review. I'm a visual person, so I write with imagery in mind. I'm glad that you can see the scenes as you read them.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the scene I think we've all been waiting for. I hope that it doesn't dissapoint.

**Chapter 23**

Dinner was a mostly silent affair. Aside from the occasional compliment to Catherine's cooking or a request for more butter or to please pass the salt or an offer to top up a wine glass they ate quietly, sitting across the table from each other, eyes meeting over the rims of glasses and between bites, the tension between them building with each glance.

While Catherine had to use every ounce of inner strength to prevent herself from scarfing down her food, or pushing her plate away altogether it was worth the internal struggle to sit there and watch Sara, stoic, calm, controlled Sara forcing herself to take even, measured bites and chew slowly even as the hand that carried her fork between her mouth and plate shook with tension and and her already dark eyes were nearly black in the flickering candle light. Catherine's gaze traveled over the lines of tension in her body, the stiff set of her shoulders, the tightened cords of muscles in the forearm that rested along the edge of the table, the way her skin tightened along the edge of her jaw.

The thought of all that energy finally being released when they made it upstairs to her bedroom...it sent a shiver coursing down her spine. And that was when she'd decided she'd had enough. That Sara'd had enough. She let her fork drop onto her plate with a clatter and pushed it a couple inches across the table, the universal signal that she was done.

Sara's head shot up at the sound. Her hand froze in midair and her eyes met Catherine's. Apparently she saw whatever signal she was looking for in them because she let her own fork drop and stood slowly from her chair.

"I'll take care of the dishes in the morning," she said softly, though there was a razor edge to her words that made Catherine want to protest, just to see what she would do.

Images of Sara bending her over the table and taking her right there flickered through her mind but she tamped down on them as she stood as well. As enticing as that thought might be it was an idea for another time. Tonight wasn't about desperation and need, it wasn't hard and fast and rough. Tonight was, as Sara had said, for making love.

So she merely nodded and rose from the table as well, reaching her hand out to Sara as she rounded to her side of it, lacing their fingers together and using their joined hands to guide the other woman upstairs. Not that Sara needed any prodding. She was right on Catherine's heels.

Her hand slipped from Catherine's as they reached the small landing and turn, settling instead at the small of her back and then sliding so she could rest one hand on each hip as she fell back a step so they could traverse their way up the narrow staircase to the second floor.

It was a few short steps down the hall and into Catherine's bedroom and a few more across the room to the bed. When she reached it she turned, so quickly that Sara stumble-stepped forward, bumping into her and nearly toppling them both over. Sara's grip on her waist tightened, steadying them both and Catherine relished in the feel of Sara's strong, slender fingers pressing into her skin, warm through the fabric of her dress as she pulled Catherine forward, pressing their bodies together as her lips decended onto Catherine's.

Thought it was not their first kiss, far from it actually, it almost felt like it was because that first touch of their lips was electric. It sent a jolt right to Catherine's very core and she found herself moaning into the kiss and melting into Sara's body, slipping her arms around Sara's waist and holding the other woman's body tightly against her own.

Sara nipped at her bottom lip and then slid her tongue along it, soothing the faint sting. Catherine eagerly parted her lips, welcoming it into her mouth, stroking her own tongue along it, coaxing Sara deeper into the kiss.

The hands pressed firmly against her waist slid around her back and up, finding the zipper and tugging it down in one smooth motion. Catherine took one half step back, creating just enough space between them for her dress to fall to the floor unimpeded before stepping back in and reaching for the straps of Sara's dress. She slipped them down over her shoulders, fingers tracing the smooth skin that was bared in their absence, pushing them down her arms and then tugging at the sides of Sara's dress until it slipped over her hips and pooled at her feet.

She then pulled Sara's body back into hers, eyes fluttering beneath her lids at the first skin on skin contact. She pressed her hands against Sara's back, pulling her close, holding her tightly as she swept her tongue through the other woman's mouth.

She felt a hand settle on the small of her back, another came to rest between her shoulder blades.

A moment later, she felt herself being lowered gently, carefully down onto the bed, Sara's hands supporting her weight and letting her topple gracefully against the mattress, all without breaking the kiss as Sara's body followed a moment later, coming to rest above her, her hands slipping effortlessly from behind Catherine's body to support herself as she hovered over her.

Catherine shivered under the intense scrutiny of Sara's gaze as the other woman's onyx eyes stared down into hers and her muscles trembled in anticipation, waiting for that moment when Sara's lips would crash down onto hers or their bodies would finally slide into contact.

The longer Sara held herself above her, the more acute the feeling got, the ache between her legs grew to a dull throb and the heat that had been simmering in her belly throughout dinner ignited into a raging inferno.

She had no idea how Sara was managing to maintain such a level of control, not after the buildup of their dinner not with their bodies so close that she could feel the heat radiating between them.

"Sara. Please..." She whined in the back of her throat and reached up to wrap her arms around Sara's back to pull her down into her as she craned her neck up meet Sara's lips with her own.

Sara groaned into the kiss and finally lowered her body down to settle against Catherine's, both of them sighing at the first contact of her thigh into Catherine's center, followed quickly by Sara's firm, compact abs pressing into Catherine's stomach and finally their breasts brushing together.

Once again, Sara's tongue swept against Catherine's lips, demanding entrance as she began to rock her hips, her firm, muscled thigh pressing down against Catherine's center, pinning her into the bed momentarily before rocking back up, Catherine's hips rising off the mattress to follow her movements, straining not to give up even an instant of that wonderful friction.

She was breathless and panting from Sara's demanding, relentless kisses. The other woman barely giving her enough time draw an adequate breath every time she pulled back before her mouth decended on her again, her tongue insistantly sweeping into her mouth. And her fingers clutched convulsively at Sara's back, her nails digging into her shoulder blades on each downward thrust and then relaxing to scratch lightly against her skin as their hips rolled upwards.

It was almost a relief when Sara's lips left her own and she dipped her head to the side, turning her attention to tracing kisses along Catherine's jaw. Her head fell back against the pillows and she sucked in a deep breath, only to have it hitch in her throat as she felt Sara's tongue swath a broad swipe along the column of her neck before her lips started to trace a path down her torso.

She let out a whimper as she realized the course that Sara's lips were traveling and took a deep, shuddering breath a moment before warm breath ghosted across her nipple.

"Oh, God..." she sighed and bowed upwards as Sara's lips closed around the hardened bud, her heels digging into the mattress and her nails pressing into Sara's back a she strained into the other woman's body. "Fuck. Sara...so good...God...Sara.. fuck..." she trailed off into a hiss as Sara's tongue swiped across her breast and then into breathless cries as her teeth scraped against her.

She was helpless to do anthing but offer a continuous litany of incoherent cries as Sara began to work her way down her body. Her lips and tongue and hands were everywhere, pinching her nipples, nipping along her ribs, licking the contours of her abs, scraping and scratching along her hipbones.

Her hands slid from Sara's back into her hair and then finally onto the bed as the other woman slid further and further down her body, fisting into the sheets as Sara settled between her her thighs and stroked her tongue along the contours where leg met torso.

"Mmm, Cath," she murmured.

Sparks flashed across Catherine's eyelids at the first swipe of Sara's tongue through her folds. Sara hummed against her, the vibrations reverbating through her body and ripping a scream from Catherine's throat.

Her pulse thrummed in her ears and static filled her head, her body was like a live wire, sparking and thrashing as Sara gripped her thighs and thrust her tongue inside her.

Already impossibly wet, she was surprised to find her body somehow managed to pump out more liquid. She could actually hear the faint squelching sound that Sara's tongue made as it slipped inside her, stroking and swirling against her trembling inner walls.

She was close, had been for some time now but Sara refrained from pushing her over the edge, seemingly knowing just how much pressure was enough to keep her from falling over and soon she was begging for it, demanding that Sara just "for fuck's sake let her come."

Sara smirked and flicked at her clit with her tongue and kept her going for a few more minutes before finally thrusting two fingers inside her as she pressed firm circles around her clit with her tongue, the combined sensations and the pressure just what Catherine needed to finally fall over.

When she finally came back to her senses sometime later she was lying with Sara's head resting on chest, hand propped under her chin as she watched Catherine's senses return.

She blinked to clear her vision and let out a sigh. "That was..." she trailed off, there weren't even words to describe how amazing that was.

From the faint smirk that quirked Sara's lips though, she had a feeling that the other woman knew exactly what she couldn't say.

"You look awfully proud of yourself," she murmured.

The smirk on Sara's face just grew wider.

"I would be too," she said amiably. "If I knew what I'd just earned myself."

Gathering up every ounce of her still flagging strength she flipped their positions, laughing at the surprised squeak that Sara let out as she was rolled and then pinned to the mattress by Catherine. A smirk graced her own lips as her eyes met Sara's slightly glazed, desire filled stare before she lowered her head to capture eagerly parted lips...


	24. Chapter 24

**mrsjorjafox **Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**AA - MamaBirdCat** Nope, Sara's reaction was definitely not what Catherine expected. But I thought it was imporant that it be clear that she wanted to be with Catherine equally as much as Catherine wanted to be with her. I didn't want it to seem onesided. Although I did want to show her as being the slightly more levelheaded one, a little cautious about the timing.

I think that Sara would be flattered that Catherine had been planning it for awhile. And surprised because Catherine doesn't really strike me as the patient type. Or as being all that romantic. At least not the one who plans the romantic stuff. And Catherine being excited about it as a result. I don't think she's experienced a relationship quite like this before and I think she's really trying.

I just love the idea of Sara having a "guys night" with the others. I'm trying to find a way to show more of that type of stuff for her. And yeah, it helped with the buildup and made writing that stuff fun.

Thank you.

I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. And are continuing to enjoy the story. I hope that you continue to do so.

**bethiem** I'm glad that I didn't dissapoint. I really wasn't sure about that last chapter. And now here's part two for you. I hope that you enjoy this as well.

**bodyinmotion** I appreciate the fact that you took the time to leave a review at all. Leaving one for each chapter is unneccessary. Although I'm flattered that you thought of it. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story thus far. And I hope that you continue to enjoy it as it unfolds. I've already planned how things are going to play out at the lab, and I hope that it will both entertain and surprise you. I really hate to be predictable.

Interesting that you mention that, about Sara and dressing up. I didn't think anyone would really notice but it was a conscious decision for me to put that in there. Like you, I don't see her as being particularly "girly" but at the same time, I see her wanting to dress up and present herself as femine and beautiful to someone who she'd in a relationship with and deeply cares about. As you said, it's a bit of a vulnerable point for her. She's not exactly seeing approval but wanting them to see her in that light. And that she does it for Catherine shows that she's invested.

Thanks for reading. And for reviewing.

**Author's Note:** I've been writing fanfiction for a long time, about ten years now and I've never had any trouble writing love/sex scenes. There has always been some concern that my inexperience, the fact that I've never actually been with a woman might show through and make the scene a little less realistic, a little less believable but it's never actually been hard for me to write before.

Until this story. I've never struggled more while writing than I have with these two chapters.

But you guys all said that the last one turned out okay so I'm putting myself out there on the line once again and hoping that you feel the same about this one.

**Chapter 24**

Catherine lowered her head to capture eagerly parted lips, both of them moaning at the contact as she swept her tongue out and stroked it against Sara's. She pressed her body down, eliminating even the smallest, most miniscule space between them as she pinned the other woman to the mattress. And still it didn't seem nearly close enough. She skimmed a hand down Sara's sides, fingers sliding smoothly along soft, silky skin and splayed her hand against her hip, nails biting into skin as she gripped, pulling Sara up into her as she pressed down, trying to meld their bodies together.

Sara's hands came up to tangle in her hair, tugging gently as she held her head in place and rolled her hips up into the touch, soft, breathless gasps whisping across Catherine's lips every time they parted to breathe.

On a jagged breath she dragged her lips away from Sara's and forged a trail of hot, wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Sara's nails scratched against her scalp as she turned her head to the side, moaning lightly and arching her torso up into Catherine, who hummed deep in the back of her throat and continued to nip and suck her way down the column of Sara's throat. She scraped her teeth across her collarbone and swirled her tongue in the hollow where neck met shoulder, her mouth eager, hungry.

Her hands impatient, needy. She slid the hand that had been resting on the mattress beside Sara's head between their bodies and palmed the other woman's breast, her fingers curling around it and kneading firmly as the grip on Sara's hip slid fell the back of her thigh, pulling her into position, their centers pressing perfectly together. The hot, wet heat and slickness of Sara's skin burning against her own heated sex.

Sara's foot slid up and down Catherine's,leg, her toes pressing against Catherine's calf and thigh before her leg draped around her hip.

They slid together with an audible squelshing sound and Catherine felt Sara's breath hitch in her throat almost in sync with her own gasp.

She groaned at the sensation and dropped her forehead to rest against Sara's neck, face burrowed into the sweat-sheened, fever-hot skin as she concentrated on simply feeling the sensations that were washing over her.

Her hips began to rock, almost of their own accord, quickly finding a rhytmn of deep, downward thrusts followed by a quick roll upwards only to descent back down again, quick and forceful, grinding the other woman down into the mattress. Shaky breaths crossed her lips, ghosting across Sara's skin as she groaned into each each thrust, her entire body igniting with heat, with want, with need.

Her hands fluttered back into motion, her fingers finding Sara's nipple and pinching and tugging on int, making the other woman whimper and gasp as she arched up off the bed, thrusting her chest even more firmly into Catherine's hand. She raked her nails down Sara's thigh, earning a hiss and a shudder with each pass over the sensitive skin. Her lips once again attached themselves to Sara's neck, hard, bruising kisses to her skin and rough nips to the curve of her shoulder before sliding her body down the other woman's and working down her torso.

Sara's grip in her hair tightened, to an almost painful degree and she cried out in hoarse, wordless gasps as Catherine's mouth replaced her hand over her breast and she captured it between her teeth, knawing on it briefly before rolling her tongue across it. She sucked feverently against Sara's breast as her hand slid down between their bodies, her nails dragging along Sara's stomach, the muscles twitching and jumping under the touch.

Her other hand slid lightly up Sara's thigh and across her butt cheek, her hand flattened momentarily to squeeze, using her grip to pull the other woman even tighter against her before releasing her grip and following the curve of Sara's ass to grasp at her hip, pushing her down into the mattress so that the hand between them would have room to slide down between Sara's slick, molten folds.

"Fuck...Cath..." Sara ground out as her hands slid from Catherine's hair to fist in the sheets at her side. "Oh, god," she thrashed against the mattress as Catherine slid two fingers inside, feeling no resistance as she pressed in deep, Sara's walls fluttering around her.

"Fuck. Oh...mmmm...Cath..." she murumered incoherently as Catherine began to thrust in and out, curling her fingers on every other thrust and then altering the pattern as soon as Sara's hips fell into the rhythmn. She brought her thumb up to press against Sara's clit, drawing tight, firm circles around it. She mimicked the same movement with her tongue around Sara's nipple until the aroma of Sara's evident arousal became so overwhelming mouthwatering that she had to drag her mouth away and trail a quick series of kisses down the other woman's abdomen to position herself between Sara's legs.

She breathed in deeply, letting the scent invade her senses and then exhaled slowly, feeling Sara shiver as her warm breath hit her center. Without any further preamble, she slid her fingers from Sara's folds and thrust in with her tongue.

Sara's hips nearly levitated off the bed as a scream ripped from her throat. But Catherine held her place. Tigthening the grip she had on Sara's side she tilted her chin a little for a better angle and stroked deep against Sara's inner walls as her thumb continued to press against her clit.

Within moments she could feel Sara coiling beneath her. Her thighs tightened around Catherine's head and her walls clamped down on her tongue, but she continued thrusting and stroking and then with gasp and a wordless cry, Sara was shuddering and shaking beneath her. She lapped gently, coaxing her through, drawing out every ounce of pleasure that she could until finally Sara collapsed bonelessly into the mattress. Catherine pulled out slowly and rolled off, taking a moment to catch her breath herself before crawling up the bed and lying beside the other woman. She settled onto her side, head propped up on her elbow and stared down at the other woman.

Sara's bare chest heaved and Catherine watched it, mezmorized, eyes drinking in the flushed skin and the dappling of bruises she'd left on her breast. After a few moments of silence, save for the other woman's laboured breathing, Sara rolled her head to look at her. She caught the movement in the peripheral of her vision and raised her head to meet her gaze.

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she took in her glazed, slightly unfocused eyes. Sara's lips raised in an answering smile before her eyes drifted closed. After a moment Catherine sat up and tugged at the comforter, pulling it up and settling it over both of them as she snuggled into Sara's side.

"'s amazing," Sara mumbled, arm sliding clumbsily around Catherine's shoulders and pulling her in against her body.

"You too," Catherine murmured, pressing a kiss to the other woman's shoulder.

"I haven't come so hard in...ever? It feels like ever."

Catherine grinned at the compliment. "Good."

"Mmm, I could just stay like this forever," Sara mumbled, tightening her grip on Catherine.

It was an offhand comment made in a sleepy moment but Catherine found herself agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Me too, Sara," she whispered, eventhough the other woman's breathing had already deepened and slowed. "Me too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** I will tell you right now that this chapter is just a bunch of fluff. No plot progression, no meaningful conversations nothing but pure, smutty fluff. But it was so, so much fun to write so I hope that y'all will forgive me for including it.

**AA - MamaBirdCat** Yeah, sometimes it takes me awhile between updates. If if were up to me, I'd have a new chapter every day but real life intervenes sometimes. I'm glad that it was worth the wait and I hope that this one is as well.

**RaqDana** Well, welcome. Or welcome back, whatever the case may be. I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far and I hope you continue to do so.

**bethiem** Thank you. Most of the time I'm pretty comfident in my writing skills. I feel like I've been doing it long enough to feel comfortable in my abilities but every so often a scene will come along that kicks my ass and makes me doubt myself. As is what happened with the last couple chapters. So, thank you for the vote of confidence. It helped.

**OnyxTemplar**Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you're finding the pacing to be adequate. Like you, I've always enjoyed Catherine and Sara individually as characters so I just had to take a shot at making them a couple.

I've been known to use rauncy, trashy methods when they suited my purposes but they didn't really have a place in this story. So, thank you for appreciating that.

**Chapter 25**

Catherine woke slowly, her awareness coming back to her in pieces. First it was the light pressing against her eyelids, apparently she'd forgotten to shut the blinds last night. Then it was the cool breeze against bare shoulders followed closely by the faint, even breathing of someone behind her and a radiated warmth that indicated they were close by. Finally, it was the gentle prickle of the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up that told her someone was watching her.

Sighing lightly she rolled from her side onto her back, prying her eyes open and blinking against the sudden intrustion of a too-well lit room before turning her head to find Sara, wide awake and lying next to her. She was on her side, head propped up on a bent elbow, gazing at her.

"Morning," she murmured softly around a yawn.

"Morning," Sara replied, equally soft.

She watched, amused even in her half-asleep state as Sara's eyes flicked down to her breasts, which were bared to the room because the sheet that had been covering them had slipped down when she'd rolled, and then back up to her face, holding her gaze for a brief moment before drifting back down only to snap back up again.

She bit back a grin as she watched the other woman's internal struggle. It was sweet that she was trying not to stare, even if it was entirely unneccessary. Unable to resist, Catherine raised her arms up above her head, lacing her fingers together as she stretched. She let out a low moan as all of her muscles tugged and pulled in just the right way. Her toes curled into the mattress and her back arched up slightly and she felt the succession of cracks along her spine. With another moan she settled back against the pillows and dropped her arms back to her sides.

When she turned her head to face Sara once again she bit her lip to hold back a laugh at the darkened eyes and the fain blush coloring her cheeks.

"I had a really good time last night," Sara said softly, sweetly, the way teenagers said it after a first date, all whispered words and bashful smiles. Though her eyes were dark and struggling not to roam across Catherine's naked torso there was not a hint of leering in her words, just honest, unabashed sincerity.

"Me too," Catherine said, continuing with their hushed tones. "It was...last night was..." Last night had been amazing yet the word didn't seem to be enough. It felt blase and didn't even begin to ecompass how she'd felt then. How she felt now. Instead of struggling to search for words she reached a hand out and cupped Sara's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb before pushing herself up on one elbow to press her lips softly against Sara's.

She fell back a moment later when the strain of holding herself up became too much, only to have Sara shift forward, following her for another breath stealing kiss.

"Mm, I could get used to waking up to that every morning," she said as the other woman eased back a moment later.

"That so?"

"Sure is."

"Noted," Sara said with a casual shrug and then she was easing herself to hover over Catherine's body, holding her weight up on her elbows as she gazed down at her. "Do we have time for this?" she questioned softly as she brought her hands up and threaded them through Catherine's hair, tugging gently and lightly massaging her scalp.

Catherine glanced over at the bedside table and saw that it was not even eight thirty. "Plenty of time," she said, sliding her arms around Sara's shoulders and playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. "Lyndsey won't be home until around three. And she'll call first anways."

Sara didn't reply, she simply lowered her body down onto Catherine's and dipped her head, capturing her lips in a deep, languid kiss.

Catherine slid her hands down Sara's back, pressing her hands firmly against her shoulders, holding her in place, drawing her in closer. Sara's skin was soft, smooth beneath her finger tips, the shift of her muscles as she tilted her head and deepend the kiss subtle and supple and Catherine tried to trace the movement with the pads of her fingers.

The slow, even strokes of her tongue, the gentle, unhurried pace of her kisses sparked a slow burn in the pit of Catherine's stomach. A quiet but powerful heat that smoldered and spread, causing a breathless flush in her chest, a pleasant spinning in her head and starting an aching throb between her legs. Yet she was content to let it build, to not demand that Sara do anything about it, just yet.

She moaned and murmured into Sara's mouth and one hand drifted up to grip the back of the other woman's neck but she was currently enjoying just being in the moment and feeling every inch of her body tingling and alive with electricity.

She actually didn't even notice when one of Sara's hands released it's hold on her hair, didn't even register its placement until she felt it cup between her legs. She let out a soft, breathy gasp and parted her legs, her hips arching up into the touch.

"Mmm, Sara..." she murmured as she felt the other woman glide a finger through her wet folds, her finger sliding easily through the abundance of wetness that had gathered between her legs.

"Oh." she let out a soft sigh as Sara slipped two fingers inside her and began to thrust in and out slowly, almost lazily.

Her orgasm build slowly, quietly but when it rolled over her, it was poweful. She arched up off the bed, clutching at Sara's neck and back, sparks flaring behind tightly shut eyelids as a low, worldless groan eminated from somewhere deep in the back of her throat.

Afterwords, she sank back down into the mattress, spent but sated. .

"God, Sara," she murmured, rolling onto her side, tucking her body against the other woman's and letting out a soft murmer of content when Sara wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

She closed her eyes and spent a few minutes concentrating on just breathing.

When her pulse had stopped pounding and her limbs lost that jelly feeling she shifted slightly, turning her body even further towards Sara's and dipped her head, pressing her lips against Sara's collarbone in a gentle kiss as her hand slid up the other woman's side to cup a firm, full breast.

"Welcome back," Sara said softly with a faint chuckle that quickly trailed off into a low moan as Catherine's thumb pressed against her nipple. She rolled the pad of her thumb across the quickly hardening bud and then pinched it lightly. The resulting groan made her grin as she dipped her head and replaced her fingers with her mouth.

Sara bucked underneath her, the grip on her waist tigthening momentarily and then falling away completely as Sara's hands fisted in the sheets and she thrust her chest up, pressing herself further into Catherine's eager mouth.

"God, Cath..." she moaned as Catherine laved her tongue across her nipple. "Fuck..." she ground out as Catherine nipped at it with her teeth.

She scraped her teeth across the hardened bud, earning her a loud hiss and a low, wordless moan before she dragged her mouth away and began working her way down Sara's torso, pressing a series of light, barely there kisses across her stomach and down along the top of her thighs that had Sara's legs falling open and her hips rocking steadily up off the bed in search of Catherine's approaching mouth.

She kept her touches light, lingering but gentle as she postitioned herself between Sara's legs. She slid one arm beneath the other woman's back and wrapped her other hand around her thigh as she pressed feather light kisses to Sara's clit that had the other woman pleading please, over and over again in a breathless chant.

As much as she was enjoying the sight of Sara lying there, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and legs parted and glistening with her desire she couldn't resist the taste of her, the feel of her coming undone around her tongue so she dipped her head and complied, pressing her tongue as deep inside as she could, curling and stroking, both of them moaning at the contact.

It wasn't long before she could feel Sara tightening around her, her whole body growing taunt as her muscles coiled with tension and then she was shaking and trembling, her thigh closing in a vice around Catherine's head as her orgasm rolled over her. Catherine coaxed her through it and then pulled out.

Sara collapsed against the mattress, eyes closed, chest heaving. Catherine pulled herself up to lie beside her, once again tucking in against her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the other woman's breathing as it evened out and softened into a barely audible rasp beneath her ear.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sara asked softly.

Catherine nestled further into her. "This?"

"All day?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing. Can you?" Catherine asked as she lightlly slid her hand across the planes of Sara's stomach, fingers lightly tracing abstract patterns.

"No, I can't think of a thing." Sara let out a soft sigh and tightened her grip, drawing Catherine closer.

She grinned at her triumph and pressed a kiss to the underside of Sara's jaw. "I know you'd see things my way."

"You think you're pretty charming, don't you?"

"Oh, I know that I am."

"That so?"

Catherine didn't have to raise her head to know that Sara was smirking, she could hear it in her tone. But that didn't stop her from doing just that, she propped her head up on her elbow so that she could peer down at the other woman and catch that smirk on her face. It was just so sexy.

Sara's smirk only grew wider as Catherine shifted, sliding her body to settle above Sara. Though the smirk quickly faded from her lips in favour of a breathless gasp and her eyes fluttered shut as Catherine used her new position to her advantage. She slid her thigh between Sara's leg and ground her hips down into Sara's center.

Any further banter fell away, forgotten as Catherine ducked her head to capture Sara's lips with her own.

The morning drifted by in a pleasant haze of orgasms, afterglow and cuddling. They didn't venture out of bed until almost one, when Cathereine's grumbling stomach became too insistant for either of them to ignore. And even then it was with some reluctance that Catherine slipped from between the sheets and pulled on a robe.

"Do you think I could borrow something to wear?"

Catherine glanced over her shoulder at Sara, who had rolled out of bed as well and was now standing naked on the other side of the room and shifting somewhat awkwardly as she held her dress from last night in one hand.

She seriously contemplated saying no. There was nothing she'd like more than to have Sara naked in her kitchen while they had breakfast. But she knew that wasn't really a fair thing to do to the other woman so she nodded and moved to her closet. After a moment of rifling she pulled out an old, oversized buttondown shirt. It was worn but comofrtable and large enough on her that it should fit Sara's slightly broader frame.

"Here," she said, tossing Sara the shirt. "Let me just grab you some sweats."

"No, this should be fine," Sara said as she shrugged on the shirt and quickly buttoned it up.

Catherine paused in her steps towards her dresser and simply stared at Sara, eyeing the other woman as she stood there in a shirt that barely covered the tops of her thighs. It covered everything now but wouldn't if Sara moved to reach for something or bend over.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to argue with that," she said a moment later when she'd finally regained the power of speech.

Sara smirked at her as she strode past her and out of the room. Catherine stared after her for a moment before shaking her head and following her downstairs.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" she asked when the reached the kitchen and immediately headed for the pantry.

"Sit, relax. Let me make breakfast." Sara intercepted her with an arm looped around her waist and directed her towards the table instead. Before she could even think to protest, she was being guided to sit in the chair that had been pulled out for her. She watched in silence as Sara made her way over to the pantry and began rifling through it. She let her eyes rake over the other woman's body as she began to move about the kitchen, reaching up into cupboards to pull down bowls, glasses, plates and bending down to get pots, mixers, utensils out of cabinets and drawers. She was so caught up in the show that she didn't even think to ask what Sara was making until the other woman had been at the stove for some time, adjusting dials and checking burners, her shirt now shifting around her thighs but no longer riding up.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

Sara turned at the sound of Catherine's voice, leaning against the stove and crossing her arms, a smile playing at her lips. "So you are still with me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and made no comment.

"Pancakes," Sara said after a moment, amusement clear in her voice. "It's about the extend of my breakfast cooking skills. But they're awesome," she added, crossing her arms casually across her chest, the motion tugging the fabric of her shirt up, just slightly. Not enough to reveal anything but just enough to draw Catherine's eye. She didn't have to raise her head to know that Sara was once again smirking at her.

Catherine honestly didn't really care at this point, she'd probably have eaten paste, if that's what the other woman had put in front of her but she wasn't going to Sara know that. There was no reason for the other woman to know that her little display had affected her so completely.

"Well, they smell delicious," she said, wincing at the husky tone of her voice

Sara laughed, deep and throaty and then turned her attention back to the stove.

By the time Sara was serving her a plate full of golden brown pancakes, Catherine had managed to compose herself. Mostly. She couldn't avoid the lingering ache between her legs or the way her thights unconsciously clenched in an attempt to relieve it but she could, for the most part, ignore it and focus her attention on eating the meal that had been made for her. Which, really did smell delicious. It helped, of course, that Sara was now sitting across from her, tempting body parts no longer on display.

Or rather, those particular tempting body parts no longer on display. Because Catherine still had full view of her soft, kiss swollen lips that she imagined were now sweet with syrup and the collar of Sara's shirt was open and had slipped a little to reveal not just the curve of her neck and one shoulder but also the uppermost swell of her breast.

They ate in a silence that would have been comfortable if not for the haze of tension that hung over the room. It was reminiscent of the night before, and just like the night before, as soon as Catherine's plate scraped away from her across the table, Sara's head snapped up.

"I'm going to take a shower, get cleaned up," Catherine said as she rose from her chair. "Want to join me?"


	26. Chapter 26

AA - MamaBirdCat: Thank you. I'm glad it was worth the wait.

bethiem Thank you.

navysave Well, thank you. I'm glad that you found the story and that you're enjoying it so much. If only we didn't have to work huh? Imagine the amount of fanfic we could get through.

I hope that you continue to enjoy.

**Guest: **I don't know who you are, but thank you.

**Chapter 26**

It was a little after two by the time they made it downstairs, spent and sated, hair damp and skin clammy from the shower they'd shared. Sara had borrowed another outfit from Catherine, a pair of yoga pants and an old hoody that frankly looked much better on her than it ever had on Catherine and now the two of them were curled up on the couch waiting for Lyndsey to come home. There was a movie on the tv but Catherine wasn't really paying all that much attention to it, she was content to just sit there within the circle of Sara's arms and eventually her eyes drifted closed.

The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her peaceful slumber sometime later and she startled away, jerking up into a sitting position and reaching for the receiver before her eyes and even opened.

"Willows," she answered as she blinked blurrily and her thoughts started to come into focus. She saw Sara's questioning gaze as well as the slightly amused smirk on her face as she watched her.

"Hi, Mommy. I'm on my way home now."

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good time at your sleepover?"

"Yeah. It was great. Is Sara still there?"

"Yes, Sara's still here," Catherine couldn't help but be amused that her daughter, instead of gushing about all the things that she'd gotten to do at her friend's house was more interested in whether or not Sara was still around. "She'll be here for dinner," she added, grining when Sara arched an eyebrow at her, as if to say "oh really?" like it was something that was even up for debate.

Of course she'd be there for dinner. She'd be there until Catherine had to leave for work tonight. It wasn't something that they had discussed it was just something that she knew. And for Sara to even pretend otherwise was simply amusing.

"Mrs. Allen let us make play-dough," her daughter enthused, now willing to get into the details of the sleepover now that the important details were out of the way. She loved that her daughter was so smitten with Sara. Even if if did worry her a little. As much as she loathed to consider it there was still always a chance that this wouldn't work out.

"Did you know that you can make it yourself? And you can eat it!"

Catherine chuckled at her daugthers enthusiasm over the concept. "Yes, sweetie. I know. We'll make it here one day, okay?"

"Cool. I gotta go now," Lyndsey said and then unceremoniously hung up on her.

"Lyndsey'll be home in a few minutes," Catherine said as she dropped the phone back into it's cradle and then lay back down to settle her head in Sara's lap and immediately let her eyes drift closed again.

"She have fun at her friends?" Sara asked, absently sifting her fingers through Catherine's hair.

"Says she did," Catherine murmured.

"I'm glad that whole thing with Eddie yesterday didn't ruin her weekend."

"Mmm," Catherine sighed at the feeling of Sara's nails gently scratching against her scalp. "Me too," she added, feeling a little blooming of warmth in her chest at the other woman's apparent concern for her daughter's wellbeing.

"So, I was thinking," Sara said softly and something in her tone indicated that this was something important. Something serious.

"Okay, you were thinking," Catherine said, trying to keep her tone light even as she rolled onto her back so she could look up into Sara's eyes.

"Well, you have to work tonight, right?"

Catherine nodded.

"And I'm off. So I was thinking...instead of sending Lyndsey over to your sister's tonight how about I watch her? I mean I know it's your routine and all but why disrupt her night when I'm here? I'm sure she'd sleep better in her own bed. If you're not comfortable with it I completely-"

Despite the fact that Sara was cute when she rambled and Catherine was curious to see just how much consideration she'd given this before bringing it up, she cut the other woman off by raising her hand.

"I'm sure Lyndsey would love that. And, if you think that you can handle it, that you'd feel comfortable then I'm more than happy to have you look after her tonight," she said around the faint lump that had started to form in her throat.

She'd never dated anyone who'd really given Lyndsey a second thought. That had never really bothered her before because as Lyndsey's mother, that was her job. And she knew that none of them were going to be around for too long anyways. It was why she'd never introduced any of them to Lyndsey.

But even Eddie tended to put himself above his dauther and yet here was this woman, to whom Lyndsey was nothing really, just the daughter of the woman she was dating and yet she was interested and willing to be involved. It was nice. She knew it was still rather soon to be thinking it but she couldn't help but contemplate the fact that it was nice, not to have to be alone in this anymore.

And yes, this was just an offer to babysit but it still spoke volumes about the person that Sara was.

When they'd first separated it had been like pulling teeth to get Eddie to take Lyndsey on a night that wasn't designated as his and here Sara was simply offering. She didn't know how she'd managed to overlook this woman for as long as she had but he was truly sorry for it, because she'd missed out on the opportunity to have Sara in her life so much sooner.

"You're sure?" Sara asked softly, still looking hesitant.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Lyndsey adores you. Hey, that shouldn't come as a surpirse," she said with a faint slap to Sara's leg when she saw her cheeks redden in a blush and the bashful grin that tugged at her lips. "She'll be thrilled to have you alone for a few hours. And as for me not being comfortable with it..." she trailed off, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. She knew it was too soon to get into what was really on her mind but she still wanted to ease Sara's mind about this, once and for all.

"I told you before, if I didn't trust you with Lyndsey, I wouldn't let you near her. But I do trust you with her. I know that you'll take good care of her. Okay?"

Sara bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before nodding.

With that settled, there was just one thing left for Catherine to do. Reluctantly she left the warmth of Sara's lap and sat up, reaching for the phone once again, this time to call her sister and let her know what was going on.

Nancy answered on the second ring with a somewhat breathless "hello?" followed by a distant clatter.

"Everything all right over there?" Catherine teased as she heard her sister curse and mutter something under her breath.

"Yeah, fine. Jeremy's working on a project for school that he informed me of about an hour ago. It's due tomorrow."

Catherine could only chuckle. She knew that predicament well. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, sis. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

"Well, I just called to tell you that I don't need you to look after Lyndsey tonight," she said, hoping that her sister would be too distracted by whatever Jeremy had going on in the background to inquire any further.

"You're not working tonight?"

No such luck.

"No, I am," she admitted with a sigh.

"But, you don't need me to take Lyndsey?" Nancy asked, sounding confused. "Did you hire someone to watch her Cath? I told you-"

"No, no nothing like that," she jumped in to interrupt. "I'm still going to need you most nights. It's just..."she glanced over at Sara, who was flipping through channels and pretending not to listen but clearly could hear every word. Why hadn't she made this phone call in the other room she questioned herself as she turned slightly away from Sara and lowered her voice a little. "I started seeing someone."

Nancy was silent for a moment and Catherine knew she understood the implications, if Catherine was letting someone she was dating spend time with Lyndsey, alone time with Lyndsey then it must be serious. And serious generally meant it had been going on for awhile.

"Cath, why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in her voice was plain.

"I haven't been keeping it from you for very long," she hastened to reassure her sister. "It's still pretty new. I was going to tell you, I swear." And she had been planning on it. When they'd decided to keep things quiet at work, she'd decided to wait on telling her family as well because she didn't want her sister or brother in lawy to accidently slip up and reveal something they shouldn't if they happened to stop by the lab with Lyndsey.

"What's going on here, Cath? Fill me in. Who's this person you're dating?"

"It's someone from work," she began.

"Catherine-"

"I know, okay?" she cut off the warning before Nancy could utter it. She knew how complicated this situation was, she didn't need to be reminded.

"Just, promise me you're being careful? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I am, I promise."

"So, who is it?"

"Do you remember Sara?"

"Sara...the new chick?"

Catherine opted not to comment further than confimring. "Yes."

"Oh. I thought you didn't like her?"

Her own sister? Why did everyone think she dislked Sara? Sure, they'd gotten off to a rocky start but that was long past them.

"Hmm, well apparently that's changed," Nancy teased before she could reply. "How long have you been together?"

"Just a few weeks."

"And you're getting serious already?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm intruiged. Must be one special woman to have gotten past that fortress you call your defenses," Nancy teased.

"You have no idea."

"No, I don't. Because I've never actually met her. Aside from the occasional hello at the lab. When do you plan on rectifying that? Oh, you guys should come over for dinner tonight. Brian's grilling and we've got salads and stuff to spare."

"Nancy-"

"No, come over Cath. Jeremy's been all excited to show Lyndsey his project, assuming he ever actually finishes it. It'll save you from having to cook and clean up before work and Lyndsey can pick up the book and things she left here the other night."

Catherine had to admit it did sound tempting, Brian was an absolute grill master, his burgers and steaks were juicy and tender and so tasty with his special secret sauce and no cleanup sounded amazing. But would Sara be up for it? She knew that other woman had said she'd be okay with her family knowing about them but would she really?

Only one way to find out.

"Hey, Sara, how would you feel about going over to my sister's for dinner tonight?"

She carefully watched the other woman's face, hoping that she'd be able to read an honest reaction, no matter what reply the other woman gave.

Sara glanced over, her eyebrow arching in surprise. "Uh, sounds like fun?"

"You don't sound too sure of that."

"You don't sound too sure about the invitation."

"Oh."

"Look, if you don't want to go, I'm happy to be you're excuse but I'd like to meet your family."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Catherine was suprised at how happy hearing that made her. "Looks like we're coming to dinner," she said into the phone before hanging up and once again settling herself in Sara's arms.


End file.
